


[X-Men] [EC] Revolutionary Mutation

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Jigglypuff Charles, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>單身基佬萬撿到了一隻胖丁查</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

寫出這種文的我實在太喪心病狂了……

之前Charles長的像胖丁的說法就一直甚囂塵上

後來湯上更是有人做了[比較圖](http://winduzam.tumblr.com/image/131639591446)

然後最近又Pokemon Go大紅，我莫名開關被打開了

為什麼會覺得老萬抱著胖丁查的畫面很美好啊啊啊

路西法還我靈魂！

 

 

（正文）

_這真是太他媽邪門了。_ Erik瞪著在手機前對他睜著兩顆巨大藍色雙眼的渾圓生物，感到一陣毛骨悚然與興奮混雜的麻痺從腳底板竄遍全身。 _我他媽的遇見了一隻胖丁！_

 

是真的胖丁，不是那個Erik被Raven逼著下載的Pokemon Go App裡出現的動畫。圓圓的，粉紅色的，手短腿短，兩顆水藍色眼睛佔全身的百分比高達四十的胖丁！

 

「我一定是瘋了。」Erik喃喃自語道。現在天氣又熱又悶，他大概中暑出現幻覺，否則怎麼會只是在家裡附近追蹤一隻比比鳥，變電箱後面就憑空冒出了一隻胖丁？

 

他望著胖丁，胖丁也望著他，這感覺太恐怖了，卻又莫名的讓Erik想大笑。這是他經歷過最荒唐的夢。他試著倒退了幾步，對胖丁齜著牙露出一個足以嚇尿小屁孩的恫嚇表情，希望可以把胖丁趕走並從這個惡夢中驚醒。

 

但出乎意料的，胖丁對他笑了起來，可愛的讓Erik起了一身雞皮疙瘩。然後牠跳起來抱住Erik毫無防備的裸露手臂。

 

Erik在丟臉的大叫時心裡只有兩個念頭。一，是這鬼玩意兒腿這麼短，為何能跳到這個高度？二，是他絕對要宰了Raven，那個逼他跟她拿著手機對戰的金髮女同事，絕對。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik絕對不會承認他狂奔回家就只是為了甩開那隻胖丁。

 

他一邊飛快的跑著一邊在心裡祈禱，也許他可以在下一秒就跌個狗吃屎，然後從這個惡夢中醒來。不是有部電影說在夢裡墜落的話就會醒嗎？他必須盡快醒來。因為說真的，被一隻胖丁追逐？這夢境要是被Raven知道，他就又多一個笑柄在那個邪惡的金髮女人手上了。

 

他砰的一聲關上家門，背抵著門板喘氣，看見熟悉的起居室讓Erik倍感安心。他抹了抹額頭上的汗水。Pokemon Go可以讓人增加運動量，某方面來說還真是個實際的廣告。

 

「哈──哈囉。」

 

Erik猛然抬起頭，有人在他的房子裡！而他的心忙著害怕那隻胖丁還有他最深沈的祕密而渾然不覺。他警戒的四處張望，然後在看到眼前的粉紅色毛茸茸生物時，感覺自己的心臟停了。

 

「抱歉──我是不是嚇到你了？」胖丁垂下兩隻尖尖的三角形耳朵，喪氣的說。

 

 _何止嚇到。_ Erik驚恐的眼球都要瞪出眼眶了。 _我他媽快心臟病發了。_

 

「你、你是什麼東西？」Erik乾澀的說。他覺得在夢裡跟神奇寶貝說話的自己一定也是病了，但他迫切的需要知道怎麼樣才能趕走胖丁。他想問「你到底要什麼？」但說出口的卻是：「你為什麼會說話？」

 

「喔，是的。」胖丁似乎因為Erik肯跟他對談而重新振奮了起來。「我希望你能相信我接下來說的話──我是變種胖丁。」

 

Erik盯著牠長達了3分鐘之久。企圖等待牠變成泡泡然後在燈光下破裂，或者跟背景的顏色溶成一團，無論如何，消失就好。但三分鐘過去後，胖丁依然滿臉期待的看著他。

 

「你是變種胖丁，所以你會說人話？」Erik再度乾澀的問。

 

「沒錯，」胖丁非常開心的點著身軀──有鑑於Erik無法分辨出牠的頭部跟身體，牠明顯的也沒有脖子，所以Erik想，上下晃動牠的身軀大約就是點頭的意思。

 

「我不小心讓其他神奇寶貝發現了我的能力，這不被他們接受──」牠沉默了，低著身軀讓牠頭頂上的那撮捲毛變得特別明顯。

 

「你被趕出來了？」Erik問。他更加驚恐的發現自己似乎開始接受這一切。

 

胖丁又點點身軀，牠巨大的藍色雙眼蓄滿了淚水，嘴巴抿成一條悲傷的曲線。

 

Erik像個混蛋一樣果斷無視胖丁走開了。他把自己栽進床裡，決定再進入下一個夢境或許是擺脫這一切的好方法。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik被一些戳進他鼻孔裡的柔軟絨毛給驚醒了，癢的他打了一個大噴嚏。接著眼前的景象漸漸變得清晰──他的房間，他的床，他手裡抱著一個粉紅色的圓形抱枕。

 

Erik花了三秒，意識到他沒有進入下一層夢境，他還被困在這。

 

他究竟為什麼會抱著這隻胖丁睡覺？Erik粗魯的將牠推到床的另一邊，中斷了胖丁輕微的呼嚕聲，牠張開那雙令人害怕的水藍色眼睛，無辜又受傷的看著Erik。

 

「你為什麼爬到我床上？」Erik質問。

 

「地板很硬。」胖丁委屈的說。「我有先洗澡，我很乾淨。」

 

Erik火冒三丈的看著牠，胖丁又像做錯事的孩子低著身軀，偶爾偷覷著Erik的表情。沒過多久，Erik嘆了口氣。

 

 _為什麼形勢好像變成我在欺負牠一樣？_ Erik轉身走到書桌前，拉開電腦椅坐了進去。

 

胖丁悄然無聲的走到他的腳邊，仰頭望著他。

 

「你在做什麼？」胖丁好奇的問。

 

「Google你。」Erik頭也不回的說。

 

他在神奇寶貝的國際官方網站上找到了胖丁的介紹。「氣球類神奇寶貝，能力是可愛魅力、催眠曲、連環巴掌。」 _看起來很廢。_ Erik惡毒的在心裡下了評論。

 

「胖丁，你會唱催眠曲？」

 

胖丁似乎有點不高興，他憋著腮，身體脹大了一些。「我有名字，我叫Charles。」

 

「好吧，Charles，」Erik敷衍的說。「你會唱催眠曲？」

 

「我──」Charles悲傷的低下頭。「不會唱歌──」

 

Erik有點受不了每次他戳到Charles奇怪的傷心點時，氣氛都變得這麼僵。他嘖了一聲，彎腰把Charles抱起來，放在自己大腿上。

 

「他們把我趕出來，因為我跟他們不一樣。」Charles聲淚俱下的說。

 

「好的，好的，」Erik說。

 

 _見鬼。_ 他心想。 _這毛球抱起來還挺療癒的。_

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik很快就面臨了現實的考驗。他讓Charles留下來，但他平日必須上班。留著一隻他還不是很了解的神奇寶貝在家裡，是不是就跟留一個5歲幼童單獨在家一樣危險？

 

他焦躁的在房間裡走來走去，Charles坐在他的床上，大眼睛跟著他的身影滾動到左邊，又滾動到右邊。

 

「Charles，你喜歡做什麼？」Erik問道。

 

「我──我嗎？」Charles似乎想將兩隻短手放在嘴上思考，但長度搆不到，因此形成了一個又詭異又爆笑的畫面。「我喜歡──學習！對，我喜歡學習。」

 

 _學習？這可不能當作轉移寵物注意力的一件事啊。_ Erik苦笑想著。

 

「這麼說吧，我白天必須去工作，顯然我不能帶著你去辦公室，我想可能會有人報警──」 _而那個報警的人也許就是我，為了讓警察阻止想對你下手的女人們，天知道她們有多喜歡胖丁。更何況是隻「真的」胖丁。_ Erik乾咳了一聲。

 

「你放心，我會很安分的待著。」Charles挺起似乎是胸膛的部份說道。「我混在人類社會裡很久了，有基本的常識。」

 

Erik瞪著牠，覺得以Charles 48公分高，5公斤的體型來說，實在非常難以想像牠要怎麼「混在人類社會之中。」不過根據牠能夠在Erik沒注意到的情況下自己用蓮蓬頭洗澡的壯舉來看，就算牠說的不是真的，牠也非常聰明。

 

「好吧，」Erik宣佈了他的決定。「我不在的時候，你可以在安全的範圍內使用電視，別碰其他電器。」

 

「我可以看書嗎？」Charles興致勃勃的指著Erik書房。「那房間裡的寶藏太迷人了。」

 

「 **你識字？** 」Erik震驚的說。

 

「我自學了一些。」Charles相當不好意思的說，他粉紅色的臉頰上冒出了一些更深的顏色，可能是紅暈。

 

「這──好、好吧。」Erik。

 

他把Charles說有興趣的書本一一從書架上取下來，這不僅造成了他幾乎可以說是把整間書房的書都擺在了地上──以這隻胖丁的好學程度來說，要當教授根本不是難事──更直接導致了他上班遲到。

 

「Erik，你今天怎麼回事。」Raven看著匆匆忙忙跑進辦公室，連領帶都忘了繫的Erik，吃驚的問：「你從不遲到。」

 

Erik像往常一樣對Raven聳聳肩，模糊帶過。他總不能說：「我昨天撿到一隻胖丁，而我今天早上為了讓牠不要太無聊，決定拿書給牠看。」這種話，幸好他總是單方面的對其他人冷淡，這樣的舉動倒也沒讓Raven起疑。

 

當他恢復自己的從容，在茶水間內煮好咖啡後回到辦公室，金髮女郎興奮的把手機遞到Erik面前。

 

「怎麼？」Erik挑起一邊眉毛。

 

「我今天早上在Ororo那兒買早餐時抓到一隻胖丁！」Raven興奮的說，塗著藍色指甲油的手指正不偏不倚的放在螢幕上粉紅色的圓形生物上。

 

 _我的_ _Charles_ _！_ 在心裡冒出這句話時，Erik的脊椎彷彿被十萬伏特電到般，既麻又痛。他僵硬的推開Raven的手機，啜了一口咖啡，期望徘徊的苦味能讓自己冷靜下來。

 

「你沒事吧，臉色怎麼這麼難看？」Raven困惑的說。接著她靈光一閃。「啊，忘了你們男人不喜歡可愛的胖丁。」

 

「胖丁挺好。」Erik脫口而出。然後在Raven用像看到異種生物般的目光看著他時，落荒而逃回自己的辦公桌邊開始裝忙。

 

TBC.

 

為了寫這篇文，我花了一整個早上在Youtube上複習神奇寶貝動畫，還有看別人怎麼玩pokemon go…

 

嗷嗷嗷我也好想玩Pokemon Go唷！

關於Erik在神奇寶貝官網上看到的[胖丁介紹請點我](http://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/jigglypuff)


	2. Chapter 2

Warning：有胖丁XX的描述，還有非常非常微小的人獸…雷者慎入！！

 

正文：

 

 

他該怎麼養一隻胖丁？

 

下班後，Erik到超市買了一些食材，回到家時看見Charles正津津有味的看著一本《古生物大揭密》——順帶一提，胖丁看書的畫面詭異的讓他打了個寒顫，卻又莫名的很可愛——這才想起他收留了一隻胖丁。而神奇寶貝顯然需要進食。

 

Erik從沒這麼痛恨自己小時候沒好好看神奇寶貝動畫過。他一邊在廚房裡做晚餐，一邊思索著這個驚悚的問題。 _牠可不是小貓小狗，可以隨處在坊間買到飼育手冊，牠是神奇寶貝。上帝，天知道這物種是不是真的存在？_

 

起居室傳來電視新聞吵鬧的播報聲，Charles用牠那短短的手按下開關的可愛畫面讓Erik噁心了一把。但又覺得牠實在太聰明了。聰明的物種總是會被同類排擠，也許Charles的變種能力是超高的智商？

 

Erik把做好的義大利麵放進盤子裡，歪頭想了想，又拿出材料做了一個三明治。然後一起端進起居室。Charles看到他就開心的從沙發上跳了起來，蹭進他雙腿間。眼巴巴的看著他盛滿食物的盤子。

 

「Charles，坐好，你這樣我沒辦法走路。」Erik皺起眉頭道。

 

「好香喔，Erik。」Charles興高采烈的說。圓滾滾的身軀在Erik腳邊跑來跑去。

 

不過當Erik將三明治推到牠面前時，牠的臉立刻垮了下來。

 

「Erik，我想要吃那個。」牠可憐兮兮的伸出短短的手，指著義大利麵。

 

「那東西對你來說太油也太鹹了。」Erik板起臉說。「寵物要吃天然的食物。」

 

「我不是你的寵物。」Charles氣鼓鼓的說，牠膨脹成兩倍大。

 

「那就滾出我的房子。」Erik殘忍的說。

 

Charles立刻洩氣了，牠鬱悶的拿起三明治，窩到沙發的另一邊背對著Erik猛嚼。

 

接下來的半小時內都沒有人出聲。而在一陣只有電視嗡嗡聲和咀嚼食物的靜默之中，Erik被自己都不知道還存在的同情心給折磨的不勝煎熬。他在新聞結束之後關掉電視，坐到Charles身邊，大腿緊貼著牠圓滾滾的身軀。

 

「抱歉，不是有意那樣說的。」Erik搔著後腦，不情願的道。

 

Charles艱難的轉過身軀，他粉紅色的軟毛在Erik的腿上留下一道溫暖的顫慄。

 

「你說的對。」Charles憂鬱的說。「我不應該佔用你的房子。」

 

「別傻了，Charles。」Erik生硬的說。「除了這兒你沒地方去，所以別再像個果然翁一樣憂鬱。」

 

「果然翁很樂天。」Charles悶悶的說。

 

「牠不是藍色的嗎？藍色就是憂鬱。」

 

「Erik，你真應該要加強你的神奇寶貝知識。」

 

「喔，閉嘴吧。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

早上醒來時，Erik覺得神清氣爽。他的房間什麼也沒變，一如他的生活。沒有一隻粉紅色毛茸茸的胖丁窩在他懷裡呼嚕的睡著大覺，也沒有牠醒來時呼喚Erik說牠想要吃可可塔和嘗試喝咖啡的聲音。

 

那果然是一場夢，他回到現實了。

 

Erik哼著歌，啪達啪達的走進廚房準備為自己做早餐。他把食材一一從冰箱中拿出，放在流理台上。水槽裡還放著昨晚尚未清洗的碗盤，Erik挽起袖子，扭開水龍頭，愉快的在盤子上搓起泡泡。然後他拿起了一個特別乾淨的盤子，上頭掉下了一些麵包屑。Erik記的非常清楚，他昨晚吃的是義大利麵，不應該會有沒沾到紅色醬汁的餐具出現在水槽裡。他盯著那個盤子，再看看他的冰箱，忽然感到一陣焦急。

 

媽的，他的Charles離家出走了，而這都是他的錯。

 

Erik衝回房間換下睡衣褲，抓了鑰匙和手機就離開家門。他打開Pokemon Go和衛星定位，瘋狂的繞著自己的房子走，一路上App告訴他有好多神奇寶貝可以抓，但都不是Erik希望見到的那一個。

 

他在自己的神奇寶貝圖鑑裡翻找，赫然發現他早就收集到胖丁了，但點開縮圖，出現的卻是一個像被屏蔽存取的黑影。

 

Charles是隻變種神奇寶貝，牠沒辦法回到自己的族人身邊，也無法在人類世界裡生存。想到這點的Erik更加慌亂，他惶惶然的到處亂走，一邊喊著Charles的名字。路上有些好心的老先生老太太問他在找什麼人，一想到要跟老人家形容胖丁的模樣就讓Erik有苦說不出，他不能在找到Charles之前就先被扭送到精神病院，病因是Pokemon Go過度沈迷之類的。

 

他走了很久，最後頹然坐在公園的長椅上。忽然意識到昨晚他對Charles說的那句話有多殘酷。牠好不容易找到了一個願意接受牠的人類，卻被Erik無聊的自大與霸道給傷害了。一想到牠粉紅色的身軀會如何驚慌的躲避小鬼們的追逐，還有那雙盛滿淚水的巨大藍眼睛，Erik就覺得心臟彷彿被什麼人捏緊了一般。

 

他在打電話向公司請了假之後終於不得不承認──他實在太擔心Charles了！沒找到這隻胖丁，他就像丟失了什麼很重要的東西似的。而此時天空又像是在嫌棄Erik不夠有決心般，在大白天下起了滂沱大雨。Erik困窘的蒙著頭跑回家，全身又濕又臭。他在起居室裡隨意抓了把傘，就又掉頭出門。沒找到Charles之前他可不會自己一個人回家躲雨！

 

然而在外面像隻無頭蒼蠅般穿梭了一條又一條的街道，走進一個又一個的暗巷裡，都沒能讓Erik找到他會說話的胖丁。在夜幕低垂之後，他不得已，只能拖著疲憊的腳步，像個流浪漢一樣悲慘的回到家裡。他砰的一聲坐在沙發上，不顧自己全身上下都被雨水給浸濕了，鋪了地毯的地板上有一條他走進門時留下的可憎水痕。他聞起來就像臭水溝裡的老鼠。而這操蛋的一切竟然不會讓Erik想進到浴室裡洗個舒服的熱水澡。

 

他的門鈴在這個時候響起。Erik用盡了畢生所學的惡毒詞語來詛咒這個時間上門的快遞，他拖著蹣跚的腳步，老大不願意的去應門。然而門一開，面前竟然空無一人。

 

「Erik！Erik！」一個粉紅色的東西跳了起來，對他揮著短短的左手。

 

Erik錯愕的瞪著牠。Charles全身被雨水淋成一撮撮糾結的亂毛，粉紅色之上沾染了大片髒汙，牠水藍色的大眼睛因為不斷流進去的雨水而猛力的眨著，看起來就像在嚎啕大哭。Erik身上有某個東西崩塌進深不見底的山谷了。

 

「對不起，可以借我洗個澡嗎？」Charles低著身軀說。「洗完我馬上會走，我保證。」

 

Erik怒目看著牠，又心疼又生氣。

 

「Erik？」

 

「你今天去哪了？」

 

「我──」Charles像個承受老師責難的聽話學生般，完全不敢看Erik一眼。「抱歉，我知道我現在的樣子很糟糕，我不會弄髒你的地毯──」

 

「過來。」Erik命令道。

 

Charles抬起牠委屈的大眼睛，小步小步的靠近Erik，像是深怕會被暴鯉龍吃掉一樣。而Erik在他慢吞吞走到門口時，就一個箭步衝上前去抱住了牠。Charles嚇傻了，整隻胖丁一改以往的柔軟，變得像團毛線球般又硬又扎人。

 

「這是你的家，以後出去要告訴我，知道嗎？」Erik生硬的說。

 

「Erik？」Charles驚訝的說，「你是說──？我以為──我以為你不希望我住在這兒。」

 

「你還能去哪？」Erik怒道。「別到處亂跑，很危險。」

 

「Erik──！」

 

Charles嗚咿一聲哭了，豆大的淚珠很快就滲進Erik胸前的衣服裡，但是鬼才在乎，反正他早就溼透了。他伸直雙臂，將Charles舉到眼前，這隻胖丁哭得像被Erik虐待了好幾天似的。那讓一向自詡鐵石心腸的Erik覺得心都揪起來了。

 

「還哭，」Erik板起臉道：「快去洗澡，你臭死了。」

 

「你、你也好臭。」Charles抽抽噎噎的說。「你先洗。」

 

「我們可以一起。」Erik放軟語調說。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

 _Charles_ _竟然可以像氣球一樣浮在水面上。_ 這是Erik看見牠跳進浴缸後的第一個想法。他看著Charles愉快的在水上飄來飄去，玩的不亦樂乎，驚恐的發現自己娘兒們的竟然覺得很可愛，非常想抱起來按在臉頰邊蹭一蹭。

 

「Erik，這樣好舒服喔，你怎麼不來洗？」Charles歡快的說。

 

Erik卻很不是時候的想到另一方面去，如果現在浴缸裡是個美男子這麼對他說，氣氛頓時就曖昧了起來，他絕對立刻脫光光跳進去把那男人就地正法──但他的浴缸裡現在只有一隻圓滾滾的胖丁。而這竟然讓Erik覺得脫光怪尷尬的。誠然，沒有人會在寵物面前裸體覺得不自在，但當你的寵物會說話，會發表意見時，就不是那麼回事了。

 

「Erik？」

 

Erik心一橫，三兩下把自己脫個精光，大步踏進了浴缸裡。水面因為他的體積而向外溢出，小小的波浪把Charles推向了浴缸的另一端，而且面部朝下，Erik立刻將牠撈了回來。

 

「哇喔，」

 

Charles好奇的看著他的裸體。大眼睛骨碌碌的轉，Erik又不自在了起來，於是粗聲道：「看什麼？」

 

「我沒有看過嘛。」Charles一臉天真的說。巨大的雙眼讓牠的視線完全騙不了人，一路從Erik的胸膛往下看到了一些Erik正在思考要不要遮擋住的地方。

 

「這是你的老二嗎？」

 

Erik大聲咳嗽了起來。「呃，是的──」把這當成健康教育，健康教育，健康教育。我真不敢相信我拿自己的身體在教我的寵物健康教育。

 

「人類的老二好大喔。」Charles興奮的說。

 

Erik同時感到驕傲和困窘。他想告訴Charles人類的也不完全是這麼大，他情況比較特殊一些，但又覺得跟胖丁解釋這個實在太違和了。幾秒之間，他的大腦決定轉移話題，於是他把Charles的身體翻了一圈，一邊說：「你的呢？胖丁的老二長什麼樣子？」

 

Charles唔唔唔的發出了一些意義不明的聲音，Erik在他無敵短的雙腿間撥開粉紅色的長毛，看見一根很迷你的鮮紅色軟肉。

 

「是這個嗎？」Erik說。

 

他好奇的摸了一下那個部位，Charles的反應讓他嚇了一跳。胖丁尖叫著踢動毫無攻擊力的雙腿，兩顆大眼睛變得水汪汪的。Erik突然想起這是所有生物最私密最敏感最脆弱的部位，他一點常識都沒有的就給人家摸上去，沒被Charles連環巴掌已經是萬幸了。 _我根本在性騷擾自己的寵物。_ Erik起了一身雞皮疙瘩。

 

「抱歉。」Erik鄭重的說。

 

「剛剛那個，」Charles恍惚的笑著說：「好舒服喔，可以再一次嗎？」

 

「不行。」Erik皺起眉頭。「這個只能跟喜歡的人做，知道嗎？」

 

「我喜歡Erik呀。」Charles疑惑的說。

 

「總之──不行就是不行。」

 

TBC.

 

我堅持喪心病狂的是老萬，不是我


	3. Chapter 3

接下來的一週，Erik把時間都花在了看神奇寶貝動畫上，尤其是有胖丁出現的那幾集。然後既驚訝又開心的發現了一件事。

 

「Charles，我可能有辦法讓你唱歌了。」

 

儘管Charles故意放慢速度轉過身來，Erik還是可以很明顯的看出牠在盡全力表現的好像沒有很在乎，但牠的藍色大眼睛從來沒有辦法幫牠說謊。

 

「我聽過媽媽這樣說好多次，」Charles憋著一張苦瓜臉說。「但最後都沒有用，她們還把我──」

 

眼看Charles又要哭起來，Erik連忙抽了幾張衛生紙，一股腦兒塞到牠的眼睛下方。看著Charles一邊擦淚一邊把衛生紙擤的和雙眼飛成平行線，Erik就覺得自己不能再更完蛋了。他的Charles怎麼那麼可愛，怎麼會有神奇寶貝把如此惹人憐愛的胖丁趕出牠們的圈子？

 

但另外讓Erik有點生氣的是，Charles不知道自己獨特的美好，還是執著於想當一隻平凡的胖丁。

 

「動畫裡小剛讓胖丁吃了一種對喉嚨很好的果實，胖丁就能唱歌了。」Erik說，「所以說不定你也只是喉嚨不舒服而已？我明天買些喉片給你。」

 

Erik是個行動派，他一有念頭就立刻付諸實行。當他把從最近的超市買回來的喉片拿給Charles吃之後，他的胖丁果真開口唱歌了。

 

然而他也立刻不省人事了。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

他是被恩沙巴奴爾的奪命連環call叫醒的。他的手機宛如壞掉的玩具般在茶几上振動個不停，平時看到手機螢幕上顯示那名字總會讓Erik煩躁不已，但今天，在睡了一場好覺之後，Erik破天荒的心情平靜。他按了接聽鍵。甚至覺得恩嘲弄又假裝正經的聲音並沒有那麼惱人。

 

「偉大的Lehnsherr今天不上班。」恩輕蔑的說，「甚至不需要打電話通知任何人，也許我該叫你老闆了？」

 

「去你的吧，恩。」Erik微笑著說。

 

話筒那頭傳來一陣驚恐的沉默。Erik大笑著切斷了電話。他在沙發上伸了個全身關節都咔咔作響的懶腰，然後發現他的胖丁正憂鬱的蹲在牆角。

 

「嘿，Charles，怎麼了？」Erik輕鬆愉悅的說。他剛翹了班，並且狠狠的對老是看他不順眼，並掣肘他的恩說出憋了兩年的咒罵。在這一刻，Erik整個世界裡只有光明沒有黑暗。

 

但他的胖丁似乎陷在另一個深淵裡。Erik走近牠一動也不動的身軀，將牠轉過來面向自己。

 

「Charles？發生什麼事了。」

 

「對不起，Erik。」Charles看著地板，顯得相當沮喪。「那是本能，我沒忍住。」

 

「什麼？」Erik愣了幾秒，「你是說唱催眠曲讓我睡著的事？沒關係，你讓我剛剛完成了人生前十大待辦事項的第三條。」

 

「不，不是──」Charles尷尬的搖搖頭，欲言又止。接著牠眨著大眼睛，按捺不住的問：「剛剛那是誰？」

 

「壞人。」Erik敷衍的說。「如果有人跟你說他叫做恩沙巴奴爾，那表示他很壞，不要靠近他，知道嗎？」

 

Charles猛力的點著身軀，並且討好的貼在Erik的胸口磨蹭，導致Erik差點被滿出來的可愛度給再擊昏一次。說真的，既然已經翹班，他就不急著要做什麼，可以很悠哉的抱著Charles看電視什麼的。

 

於是他在看一部跟變種人有關的電影到一半時，起身去上洗手間，然後被鏡子裡的自己給嚇的手一揮，牙刷洗面乳漱口杯掉了滿地。

 

「Erik？」

 

聽見動靜的Charles左晃右晃的跑了過來。看見Erik的表情後驚覺大事不妙。

 

「這是你畫的？」Erik指著自己臉上的塗鴉問。

 

 

「呃──是的。」Charles眨著無辜的大眼說。「我看到你睡著就──壓抑不住衝動──我恨我的本能。」

 

Erik狠狠的瞪著牠。 _這小子，才沒幾天就爬到我頭上來了。_

 

「Erik──」Charles見他不說話，藍眼睛立刻以驚人的速度充滿淚水。「不要趕我走，求你──」

 

「你死定了。」Erik啞著聲音說。

 

 _媽的，我拿哭泣的胖丁沒轍啊。_ _Charles_ _每次都用哭的，太狡猾了。_ 他撲過去把Charles壓在地上，瘋狂的撓牠全身上下，讓調皮的胖丁尖叫又大笑的喘息不止。

 

懲罰完Charles後，他決定乾脆洗個澡把塗鴉都去掉。直到脫光衣服站在蓮蓬頭下Erik才發現──他身上原先被衣服遮蓋住的地方都被畫滿了塗鴉。 _牠心機好重，只畫我看不到的地方。_ Erik震驚的想著。接著他看到了自己的鼠蹊部。他的那話兒竟然被畫成一支象鼻的形狀，兩側的大腿上還有象耳朵的塗鴉。

 

 _牠脫了我的褲子，畫完再幫我穿回來？_ Erik面色凝重的想著。 _我該好好管教牠了。_

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「你昨晚被胖丁之歌催眠了嗎？」

 

Erik打翻了咖啡，但顧不上被潑灑到的褲管以及嚇人的高溫，他最可怕的噩夢成真了！Raven知道了他的秘密，誰他媽還管西褲。他轉過頭驚恐的看著發話的金髮女郎，Raven一臉莫名。

 

「開個玩笑而已，反應這麼大？」Raven悻悻然的說。「你這麼討厭胖丁嗎？那為什麼還讓人在後頸上刺青胖丁的塗鴉？」

 

「什麼？」Erik黑著臉問。

 

「你的後頸——喔。」Raven露出瞭然的邪笑。「你是不是交了個喜歡胖丁的男朋友？」

 

Erik不敢置信的看著她。「抱歉？」

 

「你昨天翹班，後頸出現胖丁塗鴉，還有你最近的舉止都很奇怪，我發誓這週看見你笑的次數是過去三年的十倍。」Raven大聲宣佈她的觀察結果：「你分明是戀愛了，Erik Lehnsherr。」

 

Erik實在很痛恨女人什麼事情都能扯到戀愛去，他意興闌珊的重新煮了杯咖啡，「是，我交男朋友了，這樣妳開心嗎？」

 

「開心、開心極了！」Raven歡呼著說。「我們的Erik終於不用跟自己的右手過聖誕節了——我什麼時候能見他？」

 

Erik的咖啡杯停在嘴唇前，錯愕的說，「不，我沒有交——」

 

「混蛋，你才剛承認而已，想耍賴？」

 

「聽我說——」

 

「你知道最完美的是什麼嗎？」Raven完全不給他解釋的機會。「下週你生日，而你會邀請我們去你家的派對！」

 

「我——」

 

他的著急馬上被另一個闖進茶水間的聲音打斷了。

 

「Lehnsherr交了男朋友？」

 

恩沙巴奴爾陰鬱的出現在Erik身邊。 _見鬼，他從什麼時候開始在這兒的？_ Erik對他露出牙齒。

 

「難怪你昨天翹班，樂不思蜀了。」恩諷刺的說。

 

Erik翻了個白眼。「你們聽著，我──」

 

「下週一起來Erik的生日派對吧，恩。」Raven興高采烈的說。

 

「他下周生日？」

 

「可以見到他保護的要命的小男友喔。」

 

Erik瞪著一雙眼，Raven和恩走出了茶水間，互相閒聊著漸漸遠去。Raven知道Erik和恩之間存在著你死我活的敵對關係，但總是對那傢伙相當寬容，大概是因為恩跟她一樣喜歡全身上下的色調都使用藍色。這次不給Erik拒絕的機會就霸王硬上弓，大約也是有想讓兩個人冰釋前嫌的意圖。

 

但是話說回來，要辦派對的是他，但從頭到尾都沒有人要問他意見嗎？Erik惱怒的把咖啡吸的簌簌作響。

 

他的一天相當不順利，在糾結著同事來派對時該把Charles藏在哪兒，還有他上哪去找一個臨時男朋友之中度過。他大可選擇在派對時兩手一攤，表示根本沒男朋友這回事，一切都是Raven的幻想。但這麼做只會讓所有人認定他說謊──可能會有個Erik的男友太完美了，所以藏起來不讓人知道的劇本──且非要把Erik的神秘完美男友挖出來才干休。

 

他的第一個煩惱，在一踏進家門，看見Charles興奮的朝他衝過來並撲進他懷裡時，獲得了靈光一閃的解答。

 

 

TBC.

 

胖丁塗鴉的本能是我胡扯的，動畫裡只有小智他們一開始遇到的那隻胖丁會在所有人睡著後生氣，塗鴉每個人的臉XD

我只是覺得這性格很可愛所以寫進來了XD 

Lofter上還蠻多（可能沒看過動畫的）人以為塗鴉真的是胖丁的本能

我找個機會會解釋一下...那邊回覆留言大約就只有原留的人會收到通知回去看

造成我每次回重複的留言都覺得自己好像機器人啊orz

是說我附了兩張圖都無法顯示...可能今天網站有點問題，我晚一點會再試一次看看

最後，跪著感謝大家的支持～

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

Erik討厭派對，尤其是在自己家裡辦的那種。派對又吵又髒，而且還要跟不熟的同事裝熱情。他是獨來獨往的精英主義者，一點都不想跟辦事能力低下的人有任何往來。而且只要一想到結束之後他要整理多久的披薩盒、汽水罐、啤酒瓶、揉成一團的衛生紙、還有拉炮殘骸，Erik就頭皮發麻。

 

他讓Charles藏在自己房間裡，必要時裝成一顆抱枕的模樣，派對僅辦在客廳與廚房。同事之間維持禮貌的話，不至於會在這幾小時之內擅闖他的臥室。說是這樣說，但在看見Alex和Scott這對鬧事兄弟組拿起他們能夠看見的所有物品玩拋接遊戲時，Erik的自信有些動搖了。

 

「嘿，你們！」Erik在震耳欲聾的搖滾樂中怒吼，那使他引以為傲的威嚴被打了對折。「放下我的磁力啞鈴！你們這樣丟來丟去很危險！」

 

Scott正用一個花式轉身，巧妙的接下Alex扔過來的啞鈴。Alex在另一邊怪聲怪氣的學Erik說話：「放下我的磁力啞鈴！你們怎麼能這樣對我男友！」

 

所有人哄堂大笑。Erik脹紅了臉。Warren在一片嘈雜之中吼道：「你男友呢？他是我們今天來的目的！」

 

Erik簡直要氣昏了。「容我提醒一下，今天是我生日。」

 

恩一如往常的坐在派對角落陰鬱的喝著啤酒。Raven和Hank搬了五箱各式酒精飲料過來，所有人都有點喝高了。失控的在Erik的客廳裡滾來滾去。

 

「是你的生日，」Scott歡呼道：「你男友呢？」

 

「我不會讓他曝露在危險之中。」

 

「你食言！」Hank一改平日溫文儒雅的作風，展現驚人肺活量。「說好的男朋友！」

 

Erik震驚於自己花了一小時才意識到跟這群酒鬼沒必要認真。一旦他決定安靜下來，一屋子的同事就會自己玩瘋了，根本沒人在意他這個壽星是不是跟討人厭的恩窩在一起喝酒。想通了之後他覺得輕鬆許多。但是一轉身，就看見這輩子最令他恐慌的畫面。

 

「看看我找到什麼！」Raven從他的臥室之中衝出來，手舞足蹈的舉者──「一隻胖丁布偶！」

 

「放開牠！」Erik吼得自己的耳膜都疼了。他發誓絕對有看到僵硬的Charles那雙大眼中的驚恐。

 

「你男友果然喜歡胖丁！」Raven樂得像是她剛成為足以顛覆生物界現有認知的偉大發現者。

 

「噢，是胖丁！」Jean用融化了的聲音說，她迅速的擠開所有人，把Charles從Raven手中抱了過來，用她的臉頰猛蹭Charles的耳下。

 

Charles的眼睛害怕地眨了幾下。Jean的動作讓牠的臉有些變形。

 

「還給我！」

 

Erik著急的伸出手，卻在指尖即將觸及Charles的剎那，眼睜睜的看著牠落入了Alex手中。

 

「這什麼玩意？」

 

Alex挑著眉，雙手抓著Charles舉到面前，湊近觀察。接著他驚叫著將Charles扔了出去。

 

「媽呀，牠有體溫，而且會動！」Alex恐懼地叫道。「牠是活的！」

 

Erik在Charles揮舞著短短的四肢被拋到空中時，不顧一切的衝了出去，接住差點落地腦袋開花的牠，Charles在他懷裡嗚嗚大哭了起來。Erik怒瞪著Alex。

 

「你這渾蛋！」

 

所有人都停下了手邊的事，目瞪口呆的看著在Erik雙臂間，用短短的手試圖去抹從巨大藍眼睛中流出來的淚水的生物。

 

「那、那是什麼東西…？！」Betsy第一個錯愕的開口。

 

Jean似乎沒辦法將兩片嘴唇闔上。「一隻活的──胖丁？」

 

Erik收緊了手臂，將Charles牢牢的嵌在懷裡。

 

「想傷害牠的人，我會先斃了你。」

 

「Erik Lehnsherr養了一隻胖丁…」

 

恩失神的喃喃自語道，顯然還在重組剛接收到的衝擊資訊，Alex則在一旁驚魂未定地撫著胸口

 

「你養這什麼恐怖的東西？」

 

「你說什麼？」

 

Charles大受打擊的癱在Erik懷裡，眼淚都不流了。Erik挑起雙眉，差點就「敢說我的Charles恐怖？牠是全世界最可愛的寵物，你這比你弟弟還瞎眼的金毛猩猩！」議題吵了起來，而完全忘記了自己第一次看見活的胖丁時也像個小女孩般尖叫。Raven雙眼發直地盯著他們，接著對Erik伸出雙手。

 

「拿、拿過來！」她尖聲說。

 

Erik立刻側過身，將Charles護在身後，警戒的看著Raven。

 

「妳休想傷害牠！」

 

「我瘋了才會傷害牠。」Raven興致勃勃的說。「太可愛了，借我抱一下。」

 

在Erik愣住的空檔間，Raven已經展現她與外型不符的怪力，將他雙臂間的Charles搶了過去。Charles有點害怕又有點期待地看著她，怯怯地開口。

 

「哈囉，我的名字是Charles。」

 

客廳裡同時響起了女同事們被可愛昏的尖叫，以及男同事們驚恐的低吟。Raven抱著Charles瘋狂的在臉頰上蹭牠柔軟的粉紅色短毛。Charles被呵癢的哈哈笑了起來。

 

「Erik，Erik！你從哪弄來的？」Raven用高八度的聲音說。「我要跟你買，太可愛了！」

 

Erik的臉立刻綠了。

 

「牠是非賣品。」他正色道。

 

「我用一個月薪水跟你買！」Jean尖叫道。

 

「我拒絕。」

 

一開始的驚嚇過後，男同事們紛紛也好奇的湊過去，摸摸胖丁的耳朵、手腳，有人揉Charles的肚子，弄得怕癢的Charles又再度哈哈笑著在女人的懷裡滾了起來。

 

「等等，我想到一件事。」Raven說。「胖丁會唱歌，對嗎？」

 

驚恐瞬間貫穿了Erik的心臟。「不，等──」

 

「可以唱歌給我們聽嗎？」Betsy揉著Charles的頭頂說。

 

在Erik來得及阻止之前，一屋子的人就毫無意外地一起昏睡了過去，客廳中僅留下砰磅作響的搖滾樂。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

當他們紛紛揉著眼睛醒來時，看見彼此臉上的胡亂塗鴉，都嚇得跳了起來。音響早已播放完最後一首歌，客廳裡靜悄悄的沒一點聲音。Erik忍不住在喉嚨裡瘋狂冒泡的笑意，率先大笑了起來。所有人都瞪著他看，Erik很清楚那是因為他笑開的時候會讓人擔心他即將把臉裂成上下兩半的嘴角──老天，那就是他強迫自己不要常笑的原因。──大概還加上他的臉現在被畫成了一隻皮卡丘的緣故。

 

Raven引以為傲的漂亮肌膚上被畫了簡化版的海星星、傑尼龜、小拳石、以及妙蛙種子「喔──。」她說。「這是你上周後頸有塗鴉的真正原因，是嗎？」

 

Erik笑癱在地上，完全沒打算回應她。每次被Charles催眠後醒來，他的心情都不可思議的極好，這也是為什麼他經常在晚上就寢前要求Charles唱歌。過了那麼一會兒，客廳裡像爆炸般響起所有人瘋狂的大笑。他們像十幾年來沒真正笑過一場似的，指著彼此的臉前仰後合。

 

Raven上氣不接下氣的邊笑邊喊道：「那小──小皮蛋──在哪兒？」

 

Charles就站在原先恩躲著喝酒的那個角落，緊張的模樣在見到所有人大笑時變得開懷，牠不好意思地在地上划著短短的右腳。Jean一個箭步把牠抱了起來。

 

 

「你這可惡又可愛的毛球。」Jean充滿喜愛的說。

 

Charles開心地發出一些聽起來像「啵哩啵哩」的聲音。Raven不懷好意地看著牠，偏頭問Erik：「牠做錯事時你都怎麼辦？」

 

「搔牠癢。」

 

Erik說完後，發現同事們以Charles為中心圍成一個圓圈，一步步的逼近。 _操，他們要輪暴我的_ _Charles_ _。_ 這是Erik腦中第一個冒出來的念頭，接著他又被這個詭異的雙關給惹得吃吃傻笑了起來。

 

不請自來的人們在Erik和同事一股腦兒的衝上前去呵驚恐尖叫的Charles癢時按了門鈴。Erik本不打算理會，但門鈴響的一次比一次急，他只好困惑的打開門。面前站著的是一群穿著橘色T恤，各個年齡層與性別都有的人，後面還站著幾名荷槍實彈的警察。

 

「我能幫你們什麼嗎？」Erik皺起眉頭問。

 

「嗨，我們是PeTA(*註一)。」為首的棕髮女人指著自己T恤上的標誌說。「Moira Mactaggert，你好。」

 

Erik不大高興的看著Moira伸出來示意他握住的右手，決定忽視她。反正他當渾蛋也不是一兩天的事。他感覺到背後有很多人擠著，顯然同事們都想知道發生了什麼事。

 

「Erik Lehnsherr，你們想要什麼？」

 

Moira聳著肩收回手，「我們得到消息，你有虐待動物的嫌疑，我們要求進入檢查。」

 

Erik徹底懵了，「虐待動物？」

 

「是的，」Moira翻著手上的文件，不太確定的說。「虐待一隻…胖丁？」

 

Erik的心跳猛然加快，但從她臉上的表情看起來，Erik很清楚知道她正在懷疑自己被人耍了。這正好給了他一個完美藉口。

 

「聽著，我不曉得誰惡作劇了，」Erik試著用邏輯性的方式說道：「世界上並沒有胖丁這種動物，對嗎？」

 

Moira遲疑的看了看文件，又看了看他。Erik盡量讓自己的表情顯得溫和，包括不要過度露出笑容以免Moira以為他在威脅她。

 

「這個──額，我們有目擊證人。」

 

Moira向後看去，Erik赫然發現在人們的最尾端，站著一個全身都穿著藍色衣著的人。

 

「恩沙巴奴爾。」Erik咬牙切齒的說。

 

「他就把牠藏在家裡！」恩信誓旦旦的說。「你們一定要突擊進入，我敢保證牠在裡頭，你們還來的及救出一條寶貴的生命！」

 

TBC.

 

*註一：PeTA，原文為People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals，是是一家總部位於美國維吉尼亞諾福克的非政府組織，旨在善待動物，保護動物權益，呼籲人類全面素食等。

 

最近看到新聞，PeTA在官方部落格發表一篇文章，指出「精靈寶可夢GO」玩家在玩遊戲的同時，容易改變他們對真實動物的對待方式。他們認為遊玩「精靈寶可夢GO」，和將真的動物從荒野中抓走，關進馬戲團裡虐待，並無太大差異。

我的天哪簡直笑尿我，所以說玩超級瑪莉的人會想要用頭去撞磚塊嗎？ ~~於是我忍不住寫進文裡了。~~


	5. Chapter 5

「你胡說什──」

 

Erik還來不及把話說完，警察們已經領著PeTA的人闖進他的客廳。Erik仇恨的瞪了眼恩，連忙回到屋子裡。不常見到這般景象的同事們都嚇呆了，他們列成一排，而Charles就被抱在站在最中間的Jean手裡。

 

「操他媽的。」一名警察驚愕的喊道：「真有一隻胖丁！」

 

「好──好可愛喔！」有女人發出腿軟的叫聲。

 

「──啵？」Charles害怕的喊道。牠盡量將自己的身體縮進Jean的懷裡。

 

「聽著，」Erik滿頭大汗的說：「我沒有虐待牠，好嗎？我不知道恩說了什麼，但你們看看牠，毛色跟體態都很健康──」

 

「你餵牠吃了什麼？」恩提高嗓門說。「你沒有正確的餵牠吃東西，人類的食物對牠來說可能是劇毒！你也沒給牠良好的生活環境，看看你這房子的髒亂程度。」

 

「我們剛剛正在辦派對！」Erik怒道：「而你也是受邀賓客之一，卑鄙的傢伙，我真不敢相信你偷偷溜走去做這件事！」

 

Moira一臉混亂的看著他們，臉上閃過好幾個思考的表情，接著她下定決心的說：「Erik Lehnsherr，你擅自捕捉野生動物，並未妥善照顧，恐怕我們必須帶走牠。」

 

「什麼？」Erik震驚的說。「不，你們不能──」

 

「我們可以。」警察冷漠的說。

 

「你們才是沒辦法妥善照顧牠的人！」Erik怒吼。

 

「我們有先進的儀器和設備，可以幫牠做全身檢查，也能觀察牠的習性。」Moira用完美的邏輯分析道：「而你凡事只能憑感覺，對嗎？」

 

Erik感覺像剛被鐵棒狠狠敲了一記，他肯定Moira的意思是「我們有錢可以給牠最好的，而你沒有，對嗎？」

 

「我想你們應該問本人的意見。」Erik力圖鎮定的說：「我的胖丁會說話，牠有思想，你們得尊重牠！」

 

他只差沒說出 _Charles_ _還會看書，說不定比你們這群人都還要有學問呢。_ 看見Moira用一副看神經病的表情望向他，Erik不曉得為什麼覺得很得意。大概是預見這群人被說話的Charles嚇傻時的模樣讓他很高興吧。

 

「什麼？」

 

一時間所有人的視線都集中在Charles身上，Erik第一次知道胖丁尷尬的時候是什麼樣子。一個警察恐嚇性的拿起槍，Erik怒目瞪著他。

 

「Erik Lehnsherr，你確實知道我們可以以你浪費警察時間為由逮捕你吧？」

 

「嘿，別那麼混帳。」Raven開口說。警察轉頭，看見美女後眼神變得溫和多了。

 

「Charles，你想跟他們走嗎？」Erik著急的問。

 

這瞬間他確實有些緊張，萬一Charles猶豫怎麼辦？Erik老是不給牠吃牠想吃的，又總是把牠關在家裡，說不定Charles早就不想留在他身邊了。幸好胖丁猛力搖頭，而且對恩沙巴奴爾鼓起腮幫子。

 

「騙子，惡棍！」牠氣呼呼的說。

 

PeTA的人警察們都倒抽了一口氣。

 

「我要留在有Erik的地方！」

 

Charles大聲宣佈。接著牠從Jean的臂彎間跳了下來，大口吸氣，身體膨脹成兩倍大，然後像顆氣球般飄了起來。牠飛到恩面前，恩錯愕的看著牠。Charles伸出兩隻短短的手，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度左右開弓，連續賞了恩十來個巴掌

 

清脆的巴掌聲在悄然無聲的客廳裡顯得特別響亮。Erik過了一會兒才發現自己的嘴巴無意識的張的大大的，而他的眼角餘光發現其它人也是。Charles打的恩踉蹌倒退了好幾步，震驚的按著自己發紅的臉頰，像個受虐的小媳婦。而Charles昂起頭哼了一聲，飛快跳回Erik懷裡。

 

「──好、好厲害的連環巴掌。」一個隸屬於PeTA的黑皮膚女人吶吶的說。

 

Moira皺眉瞪向她，後者攤開雙手。

 

「胖丁的絕招。」

 

「我沒問妳這個。」Moira頭疼的說。「等等，妳有玩Pokemon Go？」

 

「妳沒有玩嗎？」女人吃驚的說。

 

Moira紅著臉撇開頭，再度把焦點擺在Erik還有他抱在胸前的胖丁上。

 

「很遺憾，你的胖丁顯然需要教育，我們還是必須帶走牠。」

 

Erik收緊雙手，用自認最凶狠的表情試圖嚇唬Moira。但這女人堅毅的像個CIA探員，對於他的嚇阻無動於衷。

 

「妳沒聽到牠說不要了嗎？」Erik說。

 

Moira不再和他爭辯，她轉身的同時揮了揮手，PeTA組織的人和警察立刻蜂擁而上，紛紛對他們伸出魔爪。Charles在尖叫而Erik同時也在怒吼，場面一片混亂。有人狠狠刨抓了他的臉，並且捉住Charles的腳猛拽。女同事們在一旁哭叫著「不要傷害我們的寶貝！」Erik鐵了心，死命抱著Charles，但牠小小的、柔軟的身軀正承受無情的拉扯這個事實令他心痛且焦慮。

 

在這一刻所有的一切都像電影的慢動作鏡頭。他的人生從沒有像這樣荒唐過，有人要搶他的東西，不惜動用公權力。而Erik遇見這隻胖丁不超過一個月，卻甘願為牠和別人打的頭破血流。開什麼玩笑，他才不會讓這群野蠻人把Charles帶回去關在實驗室裡研究，誰知道他們會不會迷昏牠，然後做解剖？

 

他們跌坐在地上，像橄欖球員般疊在一塊兒，Erik的肺被擠壓的幾乎要裂成碎片，接著更荒唐的事情發生了。他的胸前開始發光，看起來像電影裡要爆炸前的動畫效果。過沒多久Erik就發現光源其實不是來自於他的胸膛，而是Charles的身體。牠字面意義上的變成了一團光球，而且亮度還越來越高。不知不覺間所有人都停下了動作。

 

「額──？」

 

「天哪，」那個PeTA的女人說。「牠該不會是──要進化了？」

 

她興奮的拿出手機，轉到錄影模式。其他人都還愣愣的看著這超自然現象。Erik既驚嚇又有點吾家有兒初長成的開心，他記得動畫裡的神奇寶貝是如何進化的，一般來說，進化過後的神奇寶貝會變得更強悍，能力提昇，會使用的攻擊招數變多，有一些在性情上會有若干轉變。那團代表著Charles身體的光芒開始膨脹，Erik感動的看著它變大、逐漸拉長──壓在他胸口的重量也越來越重。

 

「這……情況好像不太對？」Raven提高嗓音說。

 

光芒已經變成了一個可以辨識的形體，那分明是個人類。Charles身上的光逐漸暗了下去，一個年輕、有著蒼白皮膚和驚人美麗的藍色大眼的漂亮男子喘息著靠在Erik胸前。

 

 

Erik真希望他足夠聰明，這樣他就不會在這個當下只能雙眼發直的盯著這個顯然──大概──我想是──Charles的人看，口乾舌燥，腦中一片空白，而不說一些聽起來很有道理的話來捍衛他和Charles的人身自由。

 

「不、不對呀──！」拿著手機在錄影的女人崩潰的叫道：「胖丁應該要進化成胖可丁的，你、你是誰！」

 

Erik想起來身邊還有其他各路人馬，他下意識的用自己的身體把裸體的Charles包起來，然後抬頭狠瞪著那個女人。

 

「我、我是變種胖丁。」Charles的頭被埋在Erik胸前，使的他的聲音像悶在被單裡一樣。

 

「變種胖丁？」Jean挑起兩條眉毛，嘴角抽搐。

 

原來如此？這就是Charles的變種能力？進化成人類──？這代表他的圓滾滾胖丁不會再回來了嗎？Erik努力的回想動畫，似乎沒有神奇寶貝會突然又退化的。所以說，Charles永久的變成人類了？並不是說他不喜歡Charles現在這麼可口的樣子，不過──

 

Erik忽然靈機一動。

 

「嘿，你們！」Erik得意洋洋的說：「你們是什麼組織？」

 

「什麼？」Moira仍然現在驚愕的狀態裡沒回過神來。

 

「我問你們組織的全名。」

 

「──善待動物組織。」

 

「你們處理的是動物案件，對嗎？」

 

「是的──」

 

「Charles是人類，顯而易見。」Erik笑道。

 

「是的──額，不──」

 

「有人謊報我虐待胖丁，你們找了條子衝進我家，找一隻根本不存在的被虐生物，」Erik溫和的說：「現在你們有兩個選擇，一，我請在場的員警以非法入侵民宅現行犯的理由逮捕你們，二，安安靜靜的離開我的房子，這件事從來沒發生過。你們覺得如何？」

 

「你──」Moira有些氣急敗壞的說：「我、我們──Angel有錄下牠──還是胖丁的時候的樣子！」

 

她轉向Angel，伸出右手，掌心向上。

 

「讓我看看。」

 

「咦？可是──」

 

「拿過來。」

 

Angel不甘願的交出手機，事實上就算有錄到什麼，PeTA要帶走Charles的可能性都隨著時間越來越低了。Erik老神在在的看著他們一齊湊到了手機小小的螢幕前。接著異口同聲的嘩然。

 

「怎麼可能？！」Angel哀號道：「為什麼不能看？我錄的胖丁呢？」

 

 

TBC.

 

趕快PO上來我要出門玩Pokemon Go了！！！

白天外面太熱，於是窩在家裡寫文，同時開著APP放在床上，使用Incense

結果不小心就5等了XDDDDDDD還抓到一堆水系神奇寶貝

究竟為何我房間裡抓到的都水系的，難道我身處大海？

總之，Charles終於變成人囉！

但我還沒抓到皮卡丘和胖丁啊嗚嗚嗚


	6. Chapter 6

苦無證據的PeTA和員警們，最後只能灰頭土臉的走了。考量到Charles現在是個美男子，而且是個裸體的美男子，Erik覺得有一大群虎視眈眈的同事們在場太危險了。他當然沒有錯看Raven眼裡對Charles迸射出來的濃厚興趣，但她休想，死也別想！於是Erik隨意的打發走他們。女同事發著牢騷掃興的走了，唯有Raven還站在原地，打定主意要賴上來般。

 

「瞧你這模樣。」她刻薄的說。「我覺得現在才是該報警的時候。」

 

Erik白了她一眼

 

「聽不懂妳說什麼。」他含糊的回答。「快滾吧！」

 

他在客廳裡僅剩兩個人的時候，面臨了新的問題。一旦他放開Charles，讓他奶白色的、年輕的、健康發亮的肌膚曝露在空氣之中，那簡直就像成人片的情節在他身上真實上演。而Erik還不敢面對自己對這隻胖丁有非分之想的事實。 _他是你的寵物！_ Erik提醒自己，但忽然意識到這句話的雙關意義讓他覺得更糟糕了。

  
「Erik，我好冷喔。」Charles輕聲說。「人類為什麼沒有毛？」

 

Erik下意識的想回答 _有啊，你的頭上還有雙腿間_ ──然後立刻正氣凜然的挺起胸膛說：「讓我們替你找件衣服，你能站起來嗎？」

 

他想在自己不管什麼情況和字眼都能聯想到性的腦袋上狠狠敲一下，但Charles站起來時雙腿一軟，無力的又癱進他懷裡的動作把他拉回現實。Charles抬起頭可憐兮兮的看著他。

 

「我不會走路了。」Charles恐慌的說：「我的腳──好長。」

 

Erik撇開頭不去看他令人心蕩神馳的藍眼睛，匆匆把他抱到沙發上坐著，Charles在他試圖直起彎下的腰，想去找件衣服來時死命抱著他的脖子。

 

「你要去哪裡？」他驚恐的說：「你不喜歡我這個樣子？你要走了？早知道我就不進化了──」

 

「放開我，Charles，我去給你找件衣服。」Erik滿頭大汗的說。

 

「我不要放開！放開你就走了！」

 

「Charles──我不會走，好嗎？」Erik啼笑皆非的說，忽然一個念頭從他腦中閃過，他再度彎下腰，讓自己的視線與Charles平行：「你的變種能力是進化成人類嗎？」

 

Charles咬著下唇，點點頭，又搖搖頭。

 

「這是什麼意思？」Erik有些哭笑不得。

 

「我的變種能力是──進化成我想成為的物種。」Charles小聲說。

 

「喔───」Erik倍感意外的歎道。

 

「你不高興？」Charles哭喪著臉說。「我不能變回去了，進化後就不會退化，抱歉，Erik──」

 

 

「我、我很高興啊。」Erik連忙抱住他。「我只是──沒想到你會想成為人類。」

 

Charles破涕為笑，他把臉埋進Erik胸口蹭了蹭。「因為我想，至少你會接受我。」

 

Erik突然想起Charles是不被原先所屬社會認同的，立刻覺得又心疼又憤怒。Erik朋友不多，但至少有人真心誠意的對待他，而Charles就只有他而已。

 

安撫完Charles之後他得以完成最要緊的事，教導Charles穿衣服的過程不可思議的艱難。Charles對於自己四肢的控制相當生疏，而Erik又太在意視線該放在哪的問題。不過最後看著身型較小，像偷穿大人衣服般鬆垮垮的穿著他的睡衣的Charles，Erik有一種詭異的、無與倫比的成就感。

 

他用最快的速度把客廳整理了一下，因為排山倒海襲來的睏意而不得不留了一些要花時間清洗的碗盤在水槽裡。Erik迅速的洗漱後，走到還呈現詭異姿勢躺在沙發上的Charles前，忽然想到了一個新的問題。

 

「Charles…」Erik遲疑的想了想。「今晚你先睡我的床，我明天會買一組新的寢具回來。」

 

他恨問題，今晚他被前所未有的問題量給煩透了。Charles開心的點點頭，朝他張開雙手，Erik被這個求抱抱的示弱模樣給可愛到胸口脹痛。他把Charles抱起來，走進臥室放在自己床上。Charles雙眼發光的看著他，於是Erik歪頭想了想，又給他一個額頭上的吻，然後轉身準備離開。

 

他立刻被Charles拉住了。

 

「你要去哪裡？」

 

「客廳。」Erik說。「我今晚先睡沙發上。」

 

「為什麼？」Charles焦急的說。「我們以前都一起睡的呀。」

 

「以前你還是隻胖丁，但你現在是人類了——Charles，你在難過什麼？」

 

Charles看起來快哭了，他用力的眨著眼避免眼淚掉掉下來，這模樣跟他還是隻胖丁時簡直驚人的相似。

 

「我變大了，所以你不跟我睡了。」

 

「額——不是這樣。」

 

「你不高興我進化──」

 

「Charles，」Erik嘆了口氣，在床沿上坐下，把他攬進懷裡。「我需要你相信我，我愛你，就算你不是隻胖丁了，我也不會丟下你不管的，好嗎？別擔心。我考量的是實際的問題──這是張單人床，擠不下我們兩個的。」

 

「喔──」Charles的臉瞬間亮了起來。「你明天會買夠大的床，我們一起睡嗎？」

 

「這──我原先想的是再買一個單人床墊……」看見Charles困惑又難過的眼神，Erik連忙改口：「但這張床也用很久了，換掉也許是個好主意。」

 

他是不是做了很不得了的決定？以後都要跟一個（曾經是他的寵物的）美男子同榻而眠？Erik在掩上房門之後心煩意亂的想著，門縫縮小為零之前，他還能看見Charles一心一意看著他那充滿信任與倚賴的眼神。 _我想操他_ ──Erik絕望的想著── _見鬼的一起睡，肯定會演變成我睡了他。_

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

隔天他面臨了更嚴苛且始料未及的考驗。

 

早上睜開眼睛時，Erik發現自己躺在地板上，抬頭一看，沙發的邊緣就在眼前，顯然他的睡相極度不佳。他揉著酸痛的腰，像個八十歲的老頭般慢慢站起來走進浴室，準備做出門去工作前的淋浴。Charles在此時大搖大擺並且又是全裸的闖了進來，似乎已經學會控制腿部肌肉走路了。但Erik無暇替他高興，他被嚇的差點像個小姑娘般尖叫。

 

「你、你在做什麼？」他瞪著完全沒有一點常識的裸男，有些腦羞成怒的說：「快出去！」

 

Charles正要撲到他身上的來勢頓了一下，他困惑而受傷的看著Erik，張開嘴──

 

「不──別，」Erik搶在他說話前打斷了他。「這次是你錯了，你休想再用小狗眼那套──」

 

「我們以前都一起洗澡的！」Charles忿忿的說，他的臉頰就像胖丁生氣時一樣有些鼓脹了起來：「而且我才不是小狗，我現在是人類！跟你一樣。」

 

「沒錯，」Erik抹了抹臉，「你現在是人類，就要遵守人類的規則，人類通常不會一起洗澡。」

 

Charles臉上的表情可以稱之為完全的懷疑，他上下打量著Erik找尋說謊的跡象。

 

「可是我上次看電視，有兩個人一起洗澡，他們還撞來撞去。」

 

Erik從來沒有一刻這麼能理解電視分級制度的必要性，Charles根本只應該看G以下的節目。但話說回來，Erik不在家時也無法控制Charles要看什麼，這又是個新挑戰了。他頭疼的按了按太陽穴。

 

「聽著，Charles，很親密的人才會一起洗澡。」

 

Charles疑惑的看著他。

 

「我們很親密呀。」

 

「不是那種──算了，」

 

眼看時間一分一秒的過去，再解釋下去他上班就要遲到了。Erik決定先睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。他把Charles拎了過來，全裸的男人讓Erik非常好辦事，他迅速的把自己脫光，然後懸開水龍頭，他們兩立刻被蓮蓬頭灑出的水花給弄的睜不開眼睛。Erik刻意忽視了Charles每次玩水都會發出的興奮呼叫，還有諸如「我的老二怎麼沒有跟你一樣大？」、「Erik！人類洗澡老二會變更大耶，還會翹起來？」的問題，並且無數次的阻止Charles伸過來想襲擊他下半身的手，被惹的又生氣又慾火難耐。

 

「Charles，不可以隨便摸別人的老二，知道嗎？」

 

「為什麼？」Charles困惑的說：「你之前摸過我的呀？」

 

Erik給噎的說不出話來，自從Charles進化成人類後，他好像一直在品嚐自作自受的滋味。最後他都只能用同一個藉口。

 

「你之前還是隻胖丁──」

 

「──現在我是人類了，我知道我知道。」Charles無奈的說。

 

Charles現在竟然還會對他翻白眼了。Erik突然發現，雖然他一直告訴Charles現在他是人類，行為舉止就必須像個人類一樣，但自己的內心深處根本就還當他是自己的寵物。

 

「當人類好多規矩。」Charles抱怨道：「那可以摸自己的嗎？」

 

Erik心不在焉的點點頭，Charles立刻就做了，並且發出驚奇的呻吟，既原始又色情。

 

 

「我──我的意思是，你可以在只有自己的時候摸。」Erik尷尬的說，情況非常不妙，剛剛Charles那一聲呻吟讓他的老二立刻起了反應，幸好Charles完全專注在剛發現的美好感覺上，沒有再度嚷著「Erik你的老二變得更大了」之類會讓他無地自容的話。

 

Charles完全被這個美妙的體驗給迷住了，他嘗試著各種速度與角度套弄自己的陰莖，癱軟的倚著牆，兩眼迷濛的對Erik展開自己的身體，大聲喘息旁若無人。Erik知道自己正在做最壞示範，但是他移不開視線。Charles的皮膚蒼白、光滑，身形勻稱，每一吋肌肉都因為快感而美麗的顫抖著，他被打溼的模樣性感到令人無法呼吸。 _你是我的_ ──這個念頭在Erik的腦中強烈迴響。── _耶和華把你送到我身邊來，是饋贈給我的拯救與考驗。_

 

Charles呻吟著射了出來，尖叫聲被Erik的吻堵在喉嚨裡，以防被鄰居聽見。

 

TBC.

 

喪心病狂的Erik要發攻（好錯字）──要發功了！

 


	7. Chapter 7

Erik被自己魯莽的行為給嚇壞了，雖然Charles吻起來不可思議的柔軟美好，但他還是立刻握著Charles的肩膀將他拉離自己。Charles還因為高潮而有些恍惚，他癡癡的望著Erik。

 

「剛剛那是什麼？」Charles用如夢似幻的愉悅表情問。

 

「你高潮射精了。」

 

Erik試圖把這句話講的非常生物學院派，好讓自己的尷尬能藏在心裡最深處，但他們所處的環境讓這一切努力顯然都白費了。他的陰莖脹痛的像正在被一堆胖丁連環巴掌，又紅又腫。Erik已經阻止不了某些畫面──例如Charles用那雙該死的紅唇幫他吸出來──栩栩如生的在眼前上演。

 

「為什麼會這樣？」Charles咕噥道，「其實我想問的是，你剛剛把嘴唇貼在我的上面，那是在做什麼？不過高潮射精可以也跟我說明嗎？」

 

Erik想撞牆，也許可以把尷尬和興致高漲的勃起給撞回原形。他硬起心腸，把Charles轉向浴室門口的方向將他往外推。

 

「洗好了就趕快出去。」

 

「等一下──Erikkkkkkkk！」Charles大叫著，「你還沒跟我說──」

 

「等我下班回家我會告訴你。」

 

決定先用拖延戰術的Erik還來不及為自己的機智自豪，只見Charles敏捷的轉身扒住他。

 

「你還沒有洗好。」

 

「沒錯，」Erik煩躁的說，他手忙腳亂的推開Charles黏在他後背的雙手，同時注意著不要滑倒。「我要──解決一些私人的事情。」

 

他最大的錯誤就是以為Charles會知道什麼叫做「私人」。Charles起先有些困惑，但接著用恍然大悟的興奮語氣向Erik報告自己的發現：「Erik，我的老二在高潮射精之後就垂下去了，你的還沒有，剛剛一直戳到我的屁股。你現在要讓自己高潮射精嗎？」

 

Charles說的每一個字都狠狠的重擊在Erik的心口上──還有陰莖上──他的眼眶發熱，感覺的到全身的毛細孔都張開了，他的下腹緊的像是隨時會山洪暴發。Erik喘息著揪住Charles的手臂。 _這是我最後一次警告你。_ 他想。

 

「是的，」Erik幾乎是用吼的說：「我要讓自己高潮射精，你再不出去，我不保證會發生什麼事情！」

 

Charles嚇到了，他雙眼發紅、傻愣愣的看著Erik。然後，換Erik愣住了。

 

Charles踮起腳尖吻了他。正確來說是把嘴唇撞了過來，磕的兩個人都差點飆出眼淚。Charles在他嘴唇上響亮的啵了一聲，接著怯怯的望著他，鼻頭發紅，豔麗而水汪汪的藍色雙眼裡彷彿寫著「不要生氣，求你。」

 

Erik嘖了一聲，他把Charles拉回懷裡。為了解決目前迫切的問題，Erik稍微分開Charles的雙腿，將自己硬到不行的老二擠進去。Charles驚呼了一聲，困惑的抬頭看著他。Erik就這麼盯著他蠱惑人心的眼睛，緩緩擺動起臀部。

 

他喘息著閉上雙眼，Charles大腿內側的皮膚細緻而柔韌，舒服的讓Erik不自覺的越動越快、越來越用力。他將自己的雙腿跨在Charles的之外，向內推動Charles的大腿、催促它們夾的更緊些。Charles的雙手在他胸前慌亂的撫摸著。熱水還持續的從蓮蓬頭中潑灑出來，提供了他們非常適配的潤滑，否則以自己的失控，Charles的大腿內側大概是要破皮的。他瘋狂的抽送了一陣，突然感覺到有什麼東西正有一下沒一下的頂著自己的腹部。低頭一看，果然是Charles又勃起了，他正咬著下唇接受短時間內再度來襲的情慾，並且伸手想碰觸自己。

 

Erik早一步握住了他的老二，Charles立刻急喘呻吟，目標被奪走而不知道該擺在哪兒的右手只好覆上Erik的。他們套弄的速度幾乎要與Erik在他雙腿間抽插的速度相同。先後射出來的時候，Erik又吻了他。這次綿長而溫柔，他甚至忍不住吸了Charles的舌頭，把Charles逗的雙腿發軟，哼哼唔唔的。

 

 _遲到也許會成為常態。_ 這是Erik在高潮的恍惚狀態過後第一個浮上腦海裡的念頭。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「你鬼鬼祟祟的在看什麼？」

 

Erik像看到鬼般，看著自己手機螢幕上映照出身後Raven的臉龐。他討厭有人無聲無息的出現在自己背後，尤其當那個人試圖搶走自己的手機──當他想到這裡時，iphone已經被搶走了，Raven塗著飽和藍色指甲油的手指捏著他的手機，用一種看變態大叔的眼神瞪向Erik。

 

「寢具？」她說，「搜尋欄裡寫的是加大型雙人床──Erik Lehnsherr，你這是在準備要上那個小可愛胖丁嗎？」

 

「還給我。」Erik惱怒的說：「是他要求要跟我一起睡的。」

 

「他的心智還是個孩子，而且他只認識你，當然會想尋求安全感。」Raven凌厲的說。「但你是齷齪的成年人。」

 

「說的好像妳不齷齪。」

 

「還比不上你。」Raven抬起頭哼了一聲。「你應該要讓他多認識一些人，而不是一直關著他，剝奪他遇見更適合的人的機會，說不定他喜歡女人呢？」

 

Erik盯著Raven看了很長一段時間。

 

「我剛剛是聽見妳在幫自己鋪路的宣言嗎？」Erik緩緩的說。「Hank會哭的。」

 

「閉嘴。」Raven臉紅了。「我只是在說──好吧，他是很可愛，你會想霸佔也是正常的，但你不覺得你這麼做才是真正的虐待嗎？」

 

「Raven，謝謝妳。」Erik正色道：「妳剛讓我下定決心要讓他變成我的男朋友。」

 

「不用謝──什麼？！」

 

「以免被外面的人捷足先登。」Erik咧嘴笑道：「事實上，今天早上他就纏著我說要一起洗澡呢。」

 

Raven臉色發白。「我不要聽細節──。」

 

「他說我的老二洗澡時變得更大。」Erik湊近露出嫌惡表情並拼命搖頭的Raven面前低聲說：「當然，以前就很大了。」

 

「就算是這樣──」

 

「他夾的好緊，」Erik恍若未聞的繼續說：「我讓他射了兩次。」

 

「Erik Lehnsherr，我警告你──」

 

「你知道白色的液體順著他大腿流下來的畫面有多美嗎？」

 

Raven崩潰了，他推開Erik並大喊著：「我怕你了，行嗎？」邊蹬著高跟鞋響亮的跑走。Erik幾乎能看見她旋風般的經過恩的身邊時，帶起的勁風捲起了恩不存在的頭髮。穿著整套深藍色西裝的恩用一種隱忍著好奇的表情看著她奔跑而去的方向，又看向Erik。

 

Erik悠哉的轉著辦公椅回到電腦前，感覺像是剛贏得了一座性暗示冠軍獎盃，或是打擊同事冠軍獎盃。他打開outlook行事曆，準備著手處理今天一整天的工作，多虧了剛剛那一場與Raven的攻防對話──還有早上的浴室之戰──他覺得上班的心情從來沒這麼好過。

 

恩卻選在這個時候坐到他旁邊的椅子上，欲言又止的看著他。

 

「考量到你的腦細胞或許不是那麼充足，我想身為同事的我有必要提醒你，那是Alex的位置。」Erik頭也不抬的說。

 

他的眼角餘光看見恩尷尬的抿了抿嘴唇。

 

「聽著，週末的事我很抱歉──」

 

「哪一件事？」Erik邊說邊點開電子郵件。「是你叫了PeTA的人來呢？還是逼Charles進化呢？還是讓大家掃興呢？」

 

恩臉紅了，他支支吾吾了一會兒，接著又搔了搔後腦站起來走了。Erik沒把這插曲放在心上。他非常高興辦公室裡除了坐得很遠的Scott之外，這個角落只剩自己一個人。他點開手機，再度看了看早先查到的大型購物商場。

 

Raven說的對，他該帶Charles去見識一下外面的世界。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik以不可思議的速度決定要得到Charles後，碰到了新的課題──他除了花費一整天的時間研究該買哪組雙人床還有哪些個人生活物品以外，又忙著查詢該怎麼教導一個孩子。等到他從開成千層麵的網頁標籤中回過神來時，震驚的發現自己的行為與一個父親無異。

 

他試著不去想「我是他爸但我想成為他男朋友」這個感覺很背德的議題，但它一直在Erik的腦海裡縈繞不去。在下班回家接Charles去購物商場時感覺更強烈了。Erik仗著Charles的懵懂去牽他的手，又忙著跟Charles解釋一切他看見的新奇事物。這種父親與男友定位互相拉扯的感覺讓Raven鄙夷的臉龐不斷出現在Erik腦海裡。

 

「 _齷齪。_ 」Raven的幻影這麼說，而Erik對她齜牙。

 

他們先去寢具區買了Erik看好的雙人床，約定稍晚的時間送到家裡。然後再找到成衣店，Erik將一個收納選購衣物的籃子遞到Charles手中，豪氣的說：「想買什麼就放進來，儘管挑，待會我刷卡。」然後覺得自己帥氣極了，也不意外的收到身旁一些陌生女孩們讚賞與欽慕的眼光。

 

但是Charles臉上的表情說明了他完全不懂Erik自豪的點，他看了看手中的籃子，又看了看Erik。

 

「我不想要衣服。」他企盼的說，Erik錯愕的張開嘴。Charles指著遠處一家賣義大利麵的店。「我想要那個。」

 

「好啊，」Erik很快的反應過來。「等我們買完你的衣服，我帶你去吃義大利麵。」

 

他揉了揉Charles的耳朵，當Charles還是一隻胖丁時，Erik非常喜歡揉他毛茸茸的尖耳朵，Charles也總是會舒服的瞇起眼睛躺在他懷裡。Erik有點想念那個時候。現在Charles是人類了，他的耳朵不再毛茸茸，揉起來就是一些軟骨，但Charles依然喜歡Erik這麼做。他開心的踮起腳尖在Erik的嘴唇上親了一口。

 

Erik全身都僵了。Charles在看見他的反應時，臉上的笑容立刻消失。他的表情就像個覺得自己做錯事，但不確定做錯了什麼的孩子。

 

「Charles，盡量別在公共場合這麼做，好嗎？」Erik思量了一會兒，決定用傷害性最低的句子低聲說。

 

「抱歉，」Charles垂頭喪氣的說：「我以為快樂的時候就可以這麼做。」

 

Erik的心跳莫名加速了。

 

「在只有我們兩個的地方時，是的。」

 

 

TBC.

寫文這件事跟作者的背景從來脫不了干係

當我還是個學生時，我怎麼寫都是校園劇情

但現在我是個上班族，所以我怎麼寫都會是公司的tedious劇情

啊～沒什麼意義的牢騷，請別認真！


	8. Chapter 8

 

胖丁的手腳很短，Charles進化成人之後手腳也帶有了這個特徵。說實話，Erik非常滿意這長度造成Charles拿不到高處的東西，需要仰賴他幫忙，好讓自己能在他身後舉起手，身體形成的陰影把Charles圍在暗處，既親密又有身為一個強壯男性的虛榮感；另外就是Charles的手臂仍然足夠長到可以環住他的脖子，以及抱著他的手臂，這在某些場合和情況下會很方便。

 

比方說在他們遇到不想遇到的人時。

 

「嗨，」

 

Erik瞪著站在他們眼前的恩沙巴奴爾。這裡陳列著休閒長褲區，而Erik從來沒有看過恩做除了藍色西褲以外的打扮。Charles看見恩就後退了幾步，把自己半個身體藏在Erik後面。

 

「你怎麼會在這兒？」Erik皺起眉頭說：「你跟蹤我們？」

 

恩微微偏著頭狀似在猶豫什麼，但他很快就否認了。

 

「我只是──剛好到這兒來。你們也來買休閒褲嗎？」

 

他的雙眼直勾勾的盯著Charles看。Erik挑起一邊眉毛，不動聲色的拽緊Charles的手。

 

「真不敢相信。」Erik哼了一聲說。

 

恩看起來不能更尷尬了，他清了清喉嚨並攤開雙手。

 

「Charles剛成為人類，應該很缺衣服吧？」他說。「聽著，我以前有從事過服裝製作，或許能幫上忙。」

 

他走近了些，朝Charles伸出手，Charles又退到Erik身後並立刻緊緊抱住他的手臂，只剩下兩隻眼睛還露在外面，警戒的看著恩。恩挫折的看著自己的右手。

 

Erik的心情好的像是剛中了樂透頭彩，他聳聳肩，咧嘴笑道：「我想Charles並不打算接受你的好意。」

 

「我可以解釋PeTA的事情──」

 

「再見了，恩。」

 

Erik覺得自己簡直可以因為把恩甩在後頭而得到一座獎，他把手環上Charles的腰，愉快的走向下一家店完成他們的購物之旅。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik生平沒搬過這麼多物品，但他樂得像個得到大把糖果的男孩。看著這些被他從車上扛下來堆放在客廳裡的生活用品，他感覺就像跟Charles建立了一個家庭──充滿信任、快樂與愛。他忙進忙出的把東西收納歸位，把送來的雙人床組裝好，教導Charles洗漱，然後他們終於只需要躺在那張柔軟、溫暖，且全新的大床上。

 

Charles已經歡快地爬上了床，躺在右邊的被窩裡，期待的看著他。Erik想到接下來的計畫，突然緊張的心臟怦怦跳。他掀開羽絨被把腿跨進去，才剛感覺到床組碰到皮膚的低溫與彈性極佳的輕微下陷，Charles就撲了過來，把臉擱在他的胸口上磨蹭。

 

Erik想起過去Charles還是隻胖丁時，他的胸前就是Charles睡覺的位置，不禁失笑。他揉揉Charles蓬鬆的棕髮，感受他在自己懷裡舒服的輕哼與笑容。過了一會兒Charles抬起頭看著他。

 

「現在只有我們兩個人。」

 

Erik點點頭，不明白Charles說這句話的意思，接著他就被Charles飛快的吻了一下嘴唇，得逞的男孩放鬆且愉悅的對著他傻笑。Erik撫著被偷襲的地方，覺得今晚充滿正面能量。

 

「Charles，你知道這個動作在人類社會代表的意義嗎？」

 

「代表我很快樂。」Charles不假思索的說，眨著雙眼等待稱讚。

 

Erik歪頭想了一下。決定還是做一點澄清。

 

「是，但也不完全是。」

 

Charles困惑的望著他。

 

「人類快樂的時候會有很多種表現，而且不同的人表現也會不同。但一般來說我們會笑，心情放鬆，有些人在極端的狀況下甚至會流眼淚。但是親吻──還是有點不同的。」

 

「哪裡不同？」

 

Erik笑了笑，把Charles安置在右邊的枕頭上，自己翻身壓在他身上。Charles睜著一雙剔透的藍眼睛，由下往上看著他。

 

「你想親吻的人，應該是你喜歡的人。」Erik低聲說。他像對每個床伴做的那樣輕撫著Charles的耳朵，這總是很能讓對方進入狀況，即使Charles是胖丁進化來的，應該也適用才對。

 

果然Charles在他的愛撫下瑟縮了一下，但馬上又想親近Erik的手指。他的瞳孔明顯有些放大了，美麗異常。

 

「就像我喜歡Erik一樣嗎？」Charles好奇的問：「我可以親吻Erik嗎？」

 

 _你都親那麼多次了。_ Erik忍不住笑了起來，Charles看他如此，也跟著露出笑容。

 

「如果你對我有性慾的話。」Erik因為終於問到關鍵問題而興奮得全身出了一層薄汗。「Charles，你對我有性慾嗎？」

 

「什麼是性慾？」Charles疑惑的歪著頭。

 

Erik對他露出自認為最性感的笑容，右手在被單下找到Charles年輕柔韌的大腿，用極度緩慢的速度向上撫摸。Charles加快並變的短促的呼吸讓他勢在必得。最後Erik隔著內褲摸到了Charles已經稍微抬頭的性器。Charles微張著嘴喘息。

 

「這個就是性慾。」Erik在他變得敏感無比的耳邊說。「你的老二充血變硬，希望你喜歡的人碰觸它。」

 

Charles呻吟著挺起腰，Erik受不了他一直在自己眼前開闔，並且被舌頭舔舐的紅潤無比的嘴唇，於是低頭吻了他。第二次在Charles的嘴裡探索，Erik嘗到自己幫他買的牙膏所散發出來的淺淺薄荷味，還有Charles柔軟敞開自己的甘美。上一次在浴室裡因為太過匆忙，Charles又是第一次和人有深入的親吻，所以顯得太過慌張，完全處於一個被迫接受的角色。但今晚，Erik調整過房間裡的燈光，昏暗的光線保有隱私感，他也富有耐心的引導Charles進入狀況，Erik收到了用心的回報。

 

當他離開Charles的嘴唇時，發現他被自己吻的眼裡都是水霧，不禁有些得意。Charles不自覺地咬著下唇，對他露出有些傻氣的笑容。

 

「我喜歡Erik親吻我。」他誠實的說。

 

「你會更喜歡我接下來要做的事。」Erik說，刻意忽視心裡那個叫囂著 _這根本是電視裡渣男角色的台詞_ 的聲音。

 

他迅速把自己的內褲脫了，陰莖再度能夠在Charles的大腿上磨蹭的感覺簡直棒透了。他先移動著髖部，讓兩個人的身體能夠更全面的碰觸。Charles一直充滿期待地看著他，間歇對老二接受到的刺激發出呻吟。

 

Erik把頭埋進他雙腿間，張嘴盡量完整的含住Charles已經完全勃起的陰莖。Charles被這陌生而刺激的體驗弄得吃驚大叫，他的腰不自覺挺了一下，噎的Erik差點嗆到，但接著又向後退。他既想完全插進Erik嘴裡，又想逃走，不過四周都是汪洋的棉被海。

 

「Eri──Erikkkkkkkk！」

 

Erik吐出他的老二，改用手迅速的套弄。

 

「你喜歡這個嗎？」

 

「喜、喜歡──」Charles有些哽咽的說。他的手緊攢著一團羽絨被。

 

Erik扶著他的陰莖，伸出舌頭從龜頭順著柱身向下舔，Charles幾乎喘不過氣來。Erik舔到了根部，用嘴唇包覆著牙齒，小心的含進Charles的兩顆陰囊。Charles尖叫著夾緊雙腿，正好夾住了Erik的頭。Erik堅持沒吐出他嘴裡的雙球，他下定決心要給Charles的第一次是最美好最難忘的體驗。於是他艱難的推開Charles異常有力的大腿，再順著陰囊中間極度敏感的位置向後方舔去，Charles的尖叫聲帶上了啜泣。

 

「Erik，Erik──」

 

男人都喜歡聽另一伴在這種時候只能喘息著叫自己名字的聲音。Erik把Charles的雙腿架在自己肩膀上，專心地舔他不斷收縮的後穴外圍。Charles呻吟著想碰自己被忽略的老二，Erik立刻推開他的手，為了防止Charles故技重施，他主動握住那根硬到不行的陰莖，用磨人的速度擼弄。他可不能讓Charles這麼快就達到高潮，那就會失去很多樂趣了。

 

Charles的後穴是粉紅色的，就像胖丁的毛色。Erik先是在外圍處用舌頭變換著花樣取悅Charles，並專注觀察他的反應。等到Charles的那裏變得又潮濕又柔軟，放鬆且微微打開時，Erik施加力量將一小截舌頭推了進去。Charles發出了非常動聽的呻吟，像成人片一樣。不同的是成人片明顯是演出來的，而還沒學會裝模作業的Charles卻肯定是獲得了快感，這讓Erik特別有成就感。

 

他趁Charles的後穴已經逐漸習慣舌頭的進出後，輕輕的推入了一根手指。Charles立刻抬起頭看了他一眼。

 

「會痛嗎？」Erik問。希望自己沒表現出被當現行犯抓到的心虛。

 

「不，不會。」Charles思考著該如何表達。「我感覺很怪──脹脹的。」

 

Erik繼續用舌頭舔舐著含著一根手指的後穴邊緣，Charles很快的又只能蒙頭呻吟。於是Erik意外的生平第一次在開發處男時，沒碰到什麼阻礙就成功放進了三根手指。他花了接近半個小時在讓Charles適應這種寬度的侵略，最後在他扶著自己脹痛到快要爆炸的老二準備提槍上陣時，進入了最後一道關卡。

 

「Charles，我會把我的老二放進你這裡。」他忍耐得滿頭大汗，卻還是得為懵懂的Charles做性教育。「這是性愛最主要的一部分，一開始可能會不習慣，但我向你保證，很快就會很舒服的。」

 

Charles早就已經被他的手指和舌頭操的失去思考與判斷能力，他傻呼呼的盯著Erik笑。接著他張開雙手，抱住Erik的脖子，熱情洋溢的吻了上來。

 

TBC.

 

感謝好友前一陣子丟了一個連結給我

讓我發現rim job的描寫也可以sooooooo hoooooooooooooooot

立刻拿EC來嘗試一下O_<


	9. Chapter 9

Erik不是沒有和處男上床的經驗。但是處男不像處女，後穴並非天生就是用來性交的部位。對於忙碌的現代人來說，除非對方很有自覺在從浴室出來之前就已經自己做好擴張，否則還要維持耐心幫對方慢慢開拓身體，對Erik來說根本是個不切實際的作法。而且在起初的新鮮感過去後，八成的處男都會讓Erik引以為豪的龐大的尺寸變成雙方沮喪與爭吵原因。

 

但是Charles不一樣。Erik的確很急著想進入他，但他更想花多一點時間來帶領他探索這具全新且美好的胴體。欣賞Charles因為他溫柔的碰觸或粗暴的親吻而喘息、顫抖、尖叫。見到Charles獲得快感時的表情所帶來心靈上的滿足感，是再刺激美妙的肉體歡愉都無法比擬的。

 

他用各種角度與力道揉捏Charles的臀部，塗滿潤滑液的老二在Charles溫暖迷人的臀縫間擦過去又擦過來，擦過去又擦過來。Charles蒼白渾圓的臀部因為性興奮而覆著一層閃亮的薄汗，兩瓣年輕而豐滿的臀肉微微顫抖。他這模樣簡直該被刻成大理石雕像被Erik悉心的收藏膜拜。

 

Charles被玩弄的發出輕哼，他起先不明所以的想伸手去抓Erik一直在他臀縫間與會陰處來回磨蹭的老二，但很快的就習慣了Erik的這個行為。Erik見Charles的身體和心情都已經放鬆，於是抓緊時機，在一次向外扳開兩片臀瓣的時候將自己的龜頭擠了進去。

 

Charles倒抽了一口氣，兩隻手瞬間捏緊了Erik的肩膀，他張開雙眼，像是不敢相信Erik會這樣對待他般驚恐。

 

「Erik？」Charles顫抖的掙扎了起來。「你在做什麼？不要，求你！好痛──」

 

「噓，噓，第一次都會比較痛。」Erik安撫道，然後他忽然意識到自己又說了渣男的台詞。他黑著一張臉從Charles的後穴裡退了出來，離開那個溫暖緊窒的小洞簡直是Erik經歷過最慘無人道的酷刑。但是Charles看他的眼神像是看著一頭怪獸，裡頭逐漸充滿了眼淚與不信任。看樣子他必須先幫Charles做心裡建設。

 

Charles整個人縮在被窩裡，像什麼受到虐待的小動物般簌簌發抖。他別開臉不看Erik的行為讓Erik很不是滋味，於是他把自己的下頜湊到Charles的頸窩邊，親吻他的耳垂。

 

Charles這個樣子讓他毫無阻礙的聯想起卡通形象的胖丁。Erik伸出雙手環抱住他裸露的腰，Charles因為他的碰觸而顫抖了一下。

 

「Charles，我的Charles。」Erik低聲說。「我不會傷害你的，你信任我嗎？」

 

Charles疑惑的轉頭看向他，臉上掛著兩排眼淚。

 

「怎麼了？」Erik吃驚的問。心裡湧現久違的愧疚感。

 

「剛剛那是什麼？」Charles咬著下唇說。「為什麼你想讓我痛？我惹你不高興了嗎？Erik？」

 

 _Charles_ _覺得我背叛他。_ Erik有些慌了，他從沒處理過這種情況。

 

「不，沒有，我很愛你，你知道的。」Erik將他的身體扳過來，迫使Charles看著他。「性愛是很快樂很美好的，我想讓你體驗看看。但一開始都會──蠻痛的。」

 

Charles遲疑的看著他。

 

「那我不要了，我們睡覺吧。」

 

這下子Erik可急了，他好不容易順理成章的壓倒Charles，結果因為這一關過不了就要前功盡棄了嗎？這可不是他的作風。

 

「Charles，你覺得高潮射精的感覺如何？」Erik絞盡腦汁後問道。「你喜歡嗎？」

 

Charles的臉稍微亮了起來，他舔著嘴唇，帶著一個小小的微笑回答道：「喜歡。我每天都想要。」

 

Erik的陰莖因為這句話而跳了一下。 _耐心，耐心，別嚇到你的胖丁。_ 他沿著Charles的大腿根再度撫上他依然勃起著的性器，輕輕揉弄。Charles仰起脖子迷濛的呻吟了一句。Erik用指尖搔刮著他的會陰和濕熱的後穴外圍。

 

「讓我的老二進入你的這裡，用對方法的話，也會高潮射精喔。」Erik誘哄著說。「我們來試試看？」

 

Charles仍然疑惑的看著他，但是眼裡的拒絕已經消去了泰半。「可是你說第一次會很痛。」

 

Erik有股衝動要引用雷諾瓦說的「痛苦會過去，美會留下。」但是隨後想起，先不論Charles也許根本不知道這句名言，雷諾瓦要是知道Erik把他的話用在哄騙純潔少年跟他上床，大概會被氣到從地底下爬出來。

 

「是的，」Erik親吻他裸露的肩頭，加把勁再套弄Charles的陰莖。「一開始會痛，但是這個方法獲得的高潮，會讓你有更美妙絕倫的體驗。」

 

Charles快要投降了，但表情仍舊帶著一點不確定與困惑。說的總是比做的快。Erik信奉這條真理。他當機立斷抬起Charles的兩條腿，用最不留情的力道吸吮Charles的老二。

 

Charles尖叫著蹬腿，後腳跟強而有力的打在Erik的背上。 _我的Charles多麼年輕有力、生氣蓬勃。_ Erik歡天喜地的想著。他伸出舌頭再度對Charles的陰囊和不斷收縮的後穴又舔又吸，用猛烈的攻勢逼他就範。Charles瘋狂的搖著頭，淚水被左右晃動甩的噴濺在Erik身上。

 

「Charles，讓我進去。」Erik的嘴埋在他蒼白柔軟的臀丘裡，抽空哄道：「好嗎？讓我操你。」

 

Charles完全繳械了，他潰敗的癱在被褥裡，兩手緊緊絞著被單嗚咽。高高擎著的陰莖不斷分泌出透明液體，流的整個會陰一片濕黏。

 

「Charles──」Erik誘哄道。「說你想要我進去，說你想感受我。告訴我你想要我怎麼疼愛你。」

 

他的老二已經蓄勢待發的回到那個潤滑液與不知名液體氾濫成災的入口。龜頭頂開了一點羞澀的皺摺，被那個美麗的地方密密合合包覆著的驚人刺激，足以讓任一男人搖身變成失去理智的性愛野獸。但是他富有耐心的停留在原處。俯身親吻Charles，一邊低聲在他耳邊絮絮叨叨。

 

「我愛你，我想把老二放進你的這裡。Charles。」

 

Charles把自己的下唇咬的發白，耳朵卻完全紅了。他白嫩的胸膛因為過度換氣而猛烈起伏，模樣又性感又惹人憐愛。 _下次我要大玩你的乳頭。_ Erik暗暗想著。 _玩到你光是被我吃那兒就射的一塌糊塗。_ 沒有一個人讓Erik這麼想嘗試讓對方只用一個地方就高潮。他抓著Charles兩條軟趴趴的手臂，讓它們環著自己的脖子。

 

「Charles，我可以進去嗎？你想要嘗試新的高潮方式嗎？」

 

Charles用一種壯士斷腕的表情看著他。只是溼潤的眼角讓他顯得媚態異常。

 

「好吧。」Charles說。「進來吧，如果太痛我會打你。」

 

Erik太興奮了以至於沒聽清楚Charles後半段話。他慢慢的挺進那個溫暖溼潤的祕密花園，一點一點的開疆闢土。Charles的脖子仰成了一條直線，小巧美麗的喉結在細密的汗水之中滾動。Erik因為陰莖完全被裹住而滿足的低吼了一聲。他情不自禁的去咬Charles的喉結。突然，清脆的耳光聲響起。Erik愣住了，過了一會兒才意識到Charles給了他一巴掌。

 

「Charles──？」

 

啪。他的臉歪向另一邊，Charles嗚咽著又給了他一巴掌。

 

「好痛！」Charles抽著鼻子指控道。「我不喜歡這個，好痛！」

 

他再度舉起手，被Erik即時阻止了。

 

「你──」Erik黑著臉說：「你不可以對我使出連環巴掌。」

 

「為什麼？你弄痛我了。」

 

Erik一時語塞。Charles抽抽噎噎的咒罵著，他只能繼續低聲下氣的哄他初嘗情事的胖丁。用親吻和愛撫讓Charles冷靜下來。他慢慢的挺動臀部，Charles的體內非常窒礙難行，但同時那極致的包覆度卻也讓Erik的靈魂快飛到天上唱起歌來了。而Charles則像是被激發了野生動物的本性，他的手被阻止往Erik臉上招呼，於是他把目標放在其他部位。他可不像卡通中的小女孩兒只為了表現害羞，毫無力量搥男主角的胸口。相反的Charles的手勁可不小，毆打的Erik覺得自己身上正在不斷冒出瘀青。

 

他的下半身享受身處天堂般的緊致，上半身卻遭受無情煉獄式的攻擊。Erik把Charles的手腕按在他的頭部兩側。既然Charles要用原始的方法發洩他的不滿，那麼Erik也會狠下心來用最原始的方式勾出他的慾望。他猛然將老二從Charles窄小的後穴裡抽出。頂端離開花蕾般的皺摺時甚至發出了溼潤的一聲「啵。」

 

Charles睜大眼，對於意料之外的空虛感到疑惑。但還沒有反應過來，Erik又突然將陰莖完完全全的插了進來。他的陰囊撞在Charles的臀部上發出清脆而下流的肉體拍擊聲。Charles無法控制的發出一聲甜膩的尖叫。

 

「這、這個──」Charles喘著氣說。

 

Erik沒讓他完成這句話，他重複了一遍這個野蠻卻非常有效的動作。Charles這次更是不由自主的痙攣呻吟，他的陰莖脹的更大，顫巍巍的又開始吐出液體。Erik沒想到這麼快就找到Charles的前列腺，而且還是通過這麼粗暴的方式。他放開Charles的手腕，陷在情慾大浪裡的Charles已經完全沒有力氣和心思攻擊他了。

 

「你喜歡這個嗎？」Erik問，他又朝那個甜蜜點輕輕頂了一下。

 

Charles不滿足的發出帶有鼻音的抱怨。「喜歡──再、再用力一點。」

 

Erik遵從他，奮力把老二撞進最深處。Charles尖叫著屈起小腿，緊緊勾住Erik的大腿。他繃緊的腹部佈滿了汗水。

 

「再、再來一次。」Charles舔著嘴唇說，無意識的散發著自己的性感。「用力，別停。」

 

Erik挑起一邊眉毛。Charles的前列腺藏的比較深，沒想到正好契合了他陰莖的長度。讓惱人的尺寸變成了備受祝福的結合。他用最瘋狂的節奏前後晃動臀部，經過連續幾次的進出，Charles的後穴已經適應了他的大小，不再絞的兩個人都痛苦不堪。Charles被他操的上氣不接下氣，只能用鼻子發出破碎的輕哼。

 

幾輪猛攻下來，Charles雖然看起來非常進入狀況，但也僅只於不再專注在疼痛上，累積快感的速度顯然遠遠令人失望。他對Erik露出靦腆愉悅的笑容，看起來游刃有餘。Erik可不能接受他第一次體驗性愛的對象沒被自己操到什麼都沒辦法思考。於是他抱起Charles，自己則躺下，雙腿擺成M字型，讓Charles跨坐在自己的陰莖上。

 

Charles的身體一沉到最底部，最大程度的將Erik的老二納入體內，他就倒抽了一口氣，腰完全軟了，喉間溢出撒嬌般的呻吟，腳趾蜷曲到關節泛白。找到能完全把Charles擊潰的姿勢讓Erik興奮異常。他立刻用腳掌的力量撐起腰部，快速往上撞擊。Charles尖叫著哭了起來，兩隻找不到支撐點的手在前方亂撲，被Erik分別十指緊扣的接了下來。

 

Erik喜歡這個姿勢的原因有兩個。除了這是最能直接碰到Charles前列腺的體位以外，就是他可以由下方的角度向上觀賞Charles沉浸在性愛裡時最失控的性感表情，還有那個上下晃動的美麗胸膛。他伸出手輕輕撥弄Charles的乳頭，欣賞Charles扭動著想逃離他的調戲，身體卻釘在他的老二上動彈不得的可愛懊惱模樣。然後再用力顛的他慌張的只能往自己的方向靠。

 

初嘗禁果的Charles沒能支持多久Erik的重砲攻擊，在直接碾磨前列腺的刺激之下尖叫著射了Erik一胸一腹。他隨後軟軟的向前傾倒，被坐起身的Erik接在懷裡。他的臉埋在Erik頸窩裡喘息，身體小幅度的痙攣著。

 

Erik抱著他進行最後一輪衝刺，Charles射精時的模樣是最頂級的催情劑，他閉著眼，下頜擱在Charles的肩上。聽著Charles獲得解放後的呻吟聲，大吼著猛烈的射了。

 

 

TBC.

 

還是先發車了

下禮拜有四天連假喔耶耶耶

需要久違的長假

是說我突然有個奇怪的靈感，想寫個很短的

待會應該能PO上來


	10. Chapter 10

很長的一段時間裡Erik除了「操，我這是死了嗎？」以外完全無法思考任何事。然後旋轉的世界才逐漸恢復平衡，他和Charles緊緊抱著對方，用力程度像是掐著肉似的。

 

「還好嗎？」

 

「嗯……」Charles用一種相當困倦的聲音說：「感覺好棒。」

 

這句話讓Erik忍不住扶著他的後頸來一次深吻。高潮後的Charles嘴唇紅豔的像是上了大紅色的唇蜜，香甜欲滴。他放鬆的任由Erik戲弄他的舌頭，喉嚨裡發出舒適滿足的輕哼。

 

Erik架著Charles的雙臂，把他輕放在床上。他的陰莖在這些動作之中滑出了Charles的後穴，帶出一串乳白色的液體，黏糊糊的從那個粉色的皺褶之中垂落。這畫面色情性感的Erik想立刻再戰一場，但他的不應期沒這麼快過去，Charles是第一次被這樣折騰，也不適合再來一次。於是他只能眼睜睜的看著Charles把那漂亮的手伸到自己雙臀間，抹了一把Erik的子弟兵起來，睡眼惺忪的看著它。

 

「這個是你的精液嗎？」

 

Charles說到與性相關的話題時總是帶著天真的色情，Erik已經離純真的年代很遙遠了，對這種違和感難以適應。他輕撫Charles精緻的側臉，親吻他沾著自己精液的手背。

 

「是的。」

 

「為什麼要留在我的屁股裡？」

 

Erik的胸腔裡有一個快要爆炸的笑意。他想把氣氛製造的浪漫一點，情色一點。但Charles的性知識只有小學生的程度。這讓他的一切努力都顯得可笑。

 

「Charles，首先你要知道精液的用途。」

 

Charles睜大雙眼，期待的看著他。

 

「雄性動物才會有這種體液，透過性交射入性成熟的雌性動物體內，就有機會懷孕。」Erik簡直不敢相信他在為剛剛才翻雲覆雨過的對象做性教育，親密與滿足的感覺蕩然無存，他的房間瞬間變成了教室。「然後會有小寶寶，生命與物種得以在這個星球上延續。」

 

Charles大概是他見過最聰明的人，不，最聰明的胖丁。他非常迅速的吸收了這些知識，一點兒困惑的表情都沒有露出來。而且舉一反三的在Erik的腹部上抹了一把他自己射出的乳白色液體。

 

「你會懷孕嗎？」Charles問，他拍拍Erik跳動的腹肌：「這裡會有小胖丁嗎？」

 

Erik額頭上的青筋暴出，同時卻無法抑制的大笑了起來。Charles疑惑的看著笑的前仰後翻的他，被感染的也逐漸露出一個愉快的微笑。

 

「我不會懷孕的。」Erik笑著用鼻子蹭Charles紅彤彤的臉頰，並且壞心的補充。「被射入精液的那一方才會懷孕。」

 

Charles瞬間睜大的雙眼讓他心裡閃過一陣罪惡感。

 

「我會懷孕嗎？會有小寶寶嗎？」Charles著急的問，說著他立刻將手指探進自己的後穴裡，努力想將那些邪惡的體液挖出來。

 

Erik連忙按住他安撫。「Charles，不要這樣，你會受傷的。」

 

「我不要懷孕。」Charles紅著眼眶說。「Erik，怎麼辦？如果我肚子變大了怎麼辦？」

 

Erik不用看也知道他的面部肌肉全垮了。他的內心從沒這麼煎熬過。雖然同為男人，他們不會有懷孕的問題。但他愛的人大聲嚷嚷著不要他的孩子，對於Erik的男性自尊還是有很大的打擊。

 

「Charles，你不會想要我們的孩子嗎？」Erik悶聲問。「一個跟你一樣可愛的孩子？」

 

Charles安靜了下來，他顯然注意到了Erik的失落，於是他挪動著身軀靠近，側頭猶豫了一會兒，然後抬頭親吻Erik的嘴角。

 

「我喜歡Erik。」Charles說。「可是有孩子很可怕。」

 

Erik將他摟進懷裡。「為什麼？」

 

「我怕我會像……」Charles說，他眼裡泛起淚霧。「我會拋棄他的。」

 

Erik愣住了。Charles進化以來的這些日子他一直深陷狂喜之中，幾乎要忘記他們相遇的原因──Charles是隻被原先社會拋棄的神奇寶貝。那在他心裡是個永遠都無法抹滅的創傷。

 

「你不會懷孕的。」Erik親吻他的頭髮說。「一雄一雌進行性行為才有可能會懷孕，記得嗎？」

 

Charles瞬間放鬆的樣子讓Erik有點兒刺痛。他把他摁在懷裡，輕聲說：「Charles，我不會拋棄你，你得記住這點。」

 

他感受著Charles放在自己胸背間逐漸收緊的雙臂，以及他進入夢鄉而放慢的呼吸，心裡計畫著接下來該做的事。

 

首先，他必須讓Charles有個身分。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

「我稍微有點對你刮目相看了。」

 

Raven摘下她的墨鏡說。她站在雄偉的縣政府前廣場上，等待停好車的Erik和Charles來到她跟前。

 

Erik大可自己來，替Charles註冊一個身分並不是什麼難事。但是他這幾天熬不過女同事們的逼問，供出了一些他與Charles生活上的趣事與糗事。Charles每天必須等Erik下班後才能一起出門，這讓他每到夜晚總像個終於能出門散步的家犬一樣過度興奮，繞著Erik轉圈圈。得知這件事的Raven把他罵的狗血淋頭。

 

「你養寵物嗎？」她氣勢萬鈞的指責道。「Charles現在是個人！」

 

「我擔心他會走丟！」Erik據理力爭。

 

「你可以給他辦支行動電話。」

 

「Charles目前是幽靈人口。」

 

於是他們最後就站在這兒了。Raven堅持自己有朋友在縣政府裡工作，能夠讓他們辦事順利些。Erik強烈懷疑她只是拿這件事給自己壓力，還有趁機見見Charles罷了。因為他們一走到足夠靠近彼此的位置時，Raven就恬不知恥的衝上來抱住Charles。

 

「我的寶貝兒啊。」Raven戲劇化的喊道：「你好嗎？讓姊姊看看。Erik有沒有虐待你？」

 

她伸手去摸Charles裸露的上臂還有領口，Charles癢的呵呵笑。然後他攀著Raven的雙肩，殷紅的雙唇湊近Raven。Erik臉色刷白，在Charles就要吻上Raven的嘴唇時把他拉回自己身邊。

 

「額，剛剛那是──？」Raven錯愕的摸了摸自己落空的嘴唇。

 

「Charles，不可以吻她！」Erik斥責道。

 

「為什麼？」Charles困惑的說。「我也喜歡Raven呀。」

 

Erik張開嘴，突然意識到這似乎不能在大庭廣眾之下向Charles解釋。於是他搔了搔後腦，湊近Charles的耳邊小聲說：「你想跟Raven發生性行為嗎？讓她摸你的老二？」

 

Charles皺起眉頭。「不想，感覺好怪。」

 

「那就不能吻她，知道嗎？」

 

Charles懵懂的點頭。Raven盯著他看的模樣讓Erik非常不舒服。雖然知道她聽不見兩人的談話內容，Erik還是覺得非常彆扭。他果然應該自己帶Charles過來。不過金髮美女同事奇蹟似的沒有對此發表什麼意見。

 

「來吧。Emma等我們很久了。」她轉身領著兩個人走向那棟可以賦予Charles新生的建築。

 

Emma是個外表冷若冰霜的金髮美女，她對Erik笑的樣子不知為何讓他想到了一頭鑽石獵豹。她把所有文件都先準備好了。行政人員也沒有多問一些Erik恐怕無法答出的問題。

 

「這個，親愛的。」Emma指著Erik的手機。「必須先交由我保管，好嗎？」

 

Erik聳聳肩，交出了自己的手機。然後，他肯定Emma是故意的。那個外表特徵與Raven相似，心腸大概也一般黑的女人狀似不經意的按到了Erik手機的開關鍵。螢幕頓時亮了起來。

 

「唉呀。」Emma假意吃驚的說：「你的桌面是這個小可愛的照片嗎？」

 

 

Raven聞言立刻將手機搶了過去。她瞄了一眼螢幕，抬起頭看著Erik的眼神是一種看著性犯罪者的失望模樣。

 

 

「我才剛對你刮目相看。」她說。「接著你用齷齪的本性震驚了我。」

 

「真抱歉讓妳絕望了。」Erik滿不在乎的說，既然已經被這樣認為了，他乾脆攬住Charles的腰：「我跟Charles昨晚試過，一桿進洞，多謝關心。」

 

「一開始很痛。」Charles插嘴道：「可是後來坐在Erik身上的時候就變的很舒服。」

 

Raven震驚的包包都拿不住了。Emma曖昧的笑了起來。

 

「寶貝，你不要跟我交代細節！」

 

不得不說有Raven認識的人幫忙，他們手續的確是辦的挺快的。Emma精雕細琢過、長到可以當凶器的指甲以不符合物理原則的驚人速度在鍵盤上敲打。很快的Charles就有了一組身分證字號，正式入籍Erik的戶籍。

 

「要不要順便登記結婚？」

 

「Emma！」Raven怒道。

 

「就問問。」Emma撥了撥她那頭燦爛的金髮。「省的我以後要多一道作業手續。如果沒有的話，這是我的電話號碼。」

 

她將一張紙條遞給了Erik。Erik無奈的推開她的手。

 

「我總有一天會來跟Charles登記結婚，這就不必了。」

 

「別誤會。」Emma眨著那雙彷彿會噴出桃花花瓣的眼睛說。「我只是想試試小可愛說的，坐在你身上──沒人想跟你結婚。」

 

「不可以！」Charles忽然大聲說。

 

他雷霆萬鈞的用力將兩隻手拍在桌面上，落下處正巧擺放著Emma平放在桌面上的手背。砰的撞擊聲和Emma淒厲的慘叫同時響起。

 

「我的指甲！我花了100塊美金做的！」

 

鑒於Emma曾建議過他們先辦登記結婚，而且Charles第一次展現出對他的佔有欲。Erik相當富有同情心的抱著Charles的腰將他拉回來。笑的嘴角快裂成兩半。

 

 

TBC.

 

有身分的Charles距離真正的社會化不遠啦~

連假竟然碰到颱風，真是倒楣。

明天不曉得會不會風雨很大，我想出門啊…

 

順便打個廣告，一夜情睡到新老闆開始預購囉！

[詳情請戳我](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8034898)

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

替Charles辦支行動電話也一如Erik預期的那般順利。雖然店員過度的詢問Charles的年紀讓他有些不滿。Charles看起來的確年紀很輕──說實話，Erik也不知道他究竟幾歲，只能用把貓狗的歲數換算成人的年紀的方式去推測── _但他成年了。_ Erik肯定的想著。 _他成年了。_ 他像是要把桌子砸壞般，砰的一聲將Charles新拿到的身分證重重按在上頭。

 

成年的胖丁才會自己離家出走，跑到陌生的人類圈中生活。

 

另一個關於未成年就被迫離開家的可能性，在他心頭上像火山熔岩般冒著危險的泡泡，讓Erik不由自主的打了個寒噤，於是他拒絕去思考。

 

他帶著因為拿到一支手機而顯得不能更興高采烈的Charles走出通訊行，時間已屆下午一點，他們什麼都還沒吃，而紐約的每一間餐廳都大排長龍。為了讓所有事情可以在一天之中處理完，有效利用Erik的休假日，這是相當不得已的。Erik在心中計算著接下來幾個待辦事項可能花費的時間，然後決定先讓Charles去一間他眼巴巴盯著猛看的義大利麵店前排隊，自己則往超市方向走去。──他非常肯定帶著Charles去買潤滑劑不是一個好主意，並不是說Erik以前沒有帶著男朋友去買過的經驗，而是──目前的Charles恐怕還沒有處理某些異樣眼光與惡意言詞的能力。

 

人類世界有它醜陋的部分，他得想個辦法讓Charles慢慢理解這一點。

 

Erik愉悅的踏入超市，在架上挑了他用最習慣的那一款，無色無味，像水一樣清透但又能大幅減少摩擦係數的(他真的不是故意要一直想著這些形容，實在只是因為心情太好，)哼著不成調的旋律結帳。他將那軟管塞進夾克附有拉鍊的口袋裡，確保不會有人看見並吃吃傻笑的打量他，然後慢步踱回和Charles分開的那間義大利麵店前。

 

但是Charles不在那兒了，小店門口的排隊人潮看來也已經完全消化掉，Erik張望了一會兒，猜測他可能已經拿到了座位，也許正在店裡頭大快朵頤。Erik腦海中出現Charles吃東西時驚奇又愉快的樣子──那大概會讓所有的廚師都想把自己的作品遞到他面前。──他推開玻璃門走進餐廳。

 

Erik一眼就看見了Charles，他坐在一張雙人桌邊，面向門口，他的前方有一個看起來非常熟悉的藍色西裝背影──Charles看見他就興奮的朝他招手，那個坐在他對面的人也轉過身來──

 

「又是你？」Erik震驚又不悅的說。「恩沙巴奴爾，你怎麼會在這兒？」

 

恩的臉上閃過一種像是正在試圖闖入民宅，卻被警察的手電筒照到的驚恐竊賊樣，那讓Erik非常想拿起桌上已經先送上來的麵包拍在他臉上。

 

「那個，呃──」恩搔著他光溜溜的後腦，吞吞吐吐地說。「剛好午休時間，出來買午餐──」

 

「Erik，恩問我要不要當他的模特兒！」Charles快樂的說。

 

Erik凌厲的看向恩。後者抬起雙手，無意識的比手畫腳著。

 

「就只是──呃，一個興趣──」恩毫無幫助的說著，他看見Erik快挑到髮際線的眉毛，連忙補充道：「不、不是你想的那樣！你瞧，我就只是對彩妝設計感興趣──」

 

「我拒絕。」Erik無情地說。「現在，從我的位子上起來。去買你的午餐。」

 

恩愣一了下，滿臉屈辱的將座位讓給了Erik。Erik特地放大動作，以勝利者之姿大搖大擺的坐下。對面的Charles用一種充滿失望的可憐眼神看著他。

 

「嘿，你應該不是Charles的監護人？」恩試探的說。

 

「你怎麼還不走？」Erik怒目道，「不，我當然不是，」 _我是他男友，你快滾吧。_ Erik吞嚥了一口。「Charles成年了，不需要監護人。」

 

「那麼我想，要不要當我的模特兒這件事，應該要由當事人決定。」

 

恩露出了一個撿回信心的微笑。Erik的怒氣快要爆炸了，他惡狠狠的瞪著眼前的光頭男人，卻找不到反駁他的字句。

 

「Erik，我想試試看。」Charles哀求的說。

 

Erik不敢相信的看向他，Charles趁機將一台平板電腦塞進他手裡，畫面停在一張女性臉部近照上，那個女人臉上有用高反光度的藍色、綠色顏料，以及羽毛拼貼所呈現出的華麗妝容，讓Erik第一眼就聯想到藏身於林間的孔雀。

 

「這是什麼？」Erik一頭霧水的問。

 

「我的設計作品。」恩說，他難得靦腆的表情讓Erik起了一身雞皮疙瘩。「我考過了Cosmetology，正在準備參加秋季的彩妝比賽，這次我想挑戰以男性妝容參賽──所以我想──Charles的皮膚太好了，五官也很立體，他一定會是很完美的模特兒。」

 

Erik盯著恩，想說些什麼惡毒詞彙但腦中卻一片空白。手裡平板電腦所顯示出來的照片，確實是非常好的作品。

 

「你是誰？」Erik有些困惑的說，「我以為你是我那個討厭的同事，恩沙巴奴爾。」

 

恩用不太自在又像是被冒犯了的神情咳嗽。

 

「我是恩沙巴奴爾沒錯。」

 

「你自學造型設計──我是說，我跟恩沙巴奴爾也是在做設計，但成品是名牌汽車。」

 

「彩妝是我的興趣。」恩說，他又恢復成Erik看慣了的陰鬱模樣。「我只是──想要朝我的夢想邁進。」

 

這句話說出來確實讓Erik有點動容。曾經他也是這樣的，幸運的是，他已經算是半完成了自己的夢想，而恩還在這條路上跌跌撞撞。或許這就是恩一直看不順眼他的原因？他認為Erik的人生很順遂？

 

「所以，這就是為什麼你之前跟蹤我們？」Erik歪著頭打量恩。

 

恩脹紅了臉。「我沒有跟蹤你們。只是巧合而已。」

 

Erik張開嘴想再次說不，他的手卻被Charles握住了。坐在他對面、有一雙每當露出可憐神色時就可以稱之為必殺藍眼睛的男人，用撒嬌的語氣喊道：「Erik。」

 

他幾乎要投降了，但心裡仍有個聲音在拒絕。

 

「我怎麼知道你說的是不是真的。」Erik說。「說不定你只是在網路上隨便找一張圖給我們看而已？」 _然後就想拐走我的_ _Charles_ _，我不會讓你得逞的。_

 

「我可以給你看我的證照，」恩困窘的說。「還有我所有的獎盃和獎牌──明天我全部帶到辦公室來。」

 

「你確實知道，這樣就會讓所有同事猜測，你未來會辭職去追尋你的夢想吧？」

 

恩的身影僵了一下，但隨後就點點頭，一副大義凜然的模樣。Erik這下倒真的不知道還能說什麼了。Charles整個人都快越過桌子趴在他手臂上，蠕動的紅唇大概是在說：「Erik，拜託。」噢，他對這個由上往下看Charles懇求的角度真是又愛又恨。愛的是這種視線能創造出一種他居高臨下的權威感，恨的是一旦角度變成如此，Erik就會答應他任何事。

 

任何事。

 

「Charles的好膚質不該被埋沒，我使用的彩妝品都是絕對安全、容易卸除的。」恩加把勁說。

 

「他臉上有雀斑。」Erik說。

 

他的手臂馬上被痛毆了一下。疼的他嘶了一聲，回過頭，只見Charles氣鼓鼓的豎著眉毛。站在一旁的恩則露出勝利的微笑。

 

「我明天會把彩妝箱也一起帶去辦公室。」他逕自下了結論，然後昂首闊步的走了。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik失策的是，他不應該懷著報復心態，讓恩在辦公室裡展示他的美容執照、以及一大箱專業到令人咋舌的化妝工具。Erik以為自己可以透過揭發恩的真面目讓他出糗(說真的，一個懷有彩妝夢的工程師？)沒想到同事們把恩當成了如同天啟之神般崇拜，並且一個個加入大力遊說Erik讓Charles當模特兒的行列。

 

於是他只好在周末，領著Charles前往恩給他的地址，一間位於紐約Bronx區的小房子。第一腳踏進這間屋子時Erik就大吃一驚。第一，他原以為恩約的地點是他自己的家裡。Erik後退了幾步，房子的外觀與一般民宅無異，但入內之後，一排又一排帶著巨大鏡面與抽屜的白色長桌，以及堆滿櫥櫃的彩妝造型用品，讓這裡完全變成了一間專業化妝間。恩分明是特地租了一間工作室。第二，那些白色長桌邊，站了兩個非常熟悉的人。

 

「Raven、Jean──？」

 

喊出這兩個名字伴隨著的是讓人怯懦的頭疼。Erik眼睜睜看著Raven和Jean尖叫著衝過來並把Charles抱了個滿懷。Charles的臉被兩人長著像長針一樣指甲的手指捏得變形，但他露出了開心的笑容，做出他的招牌動作──把臉埋在女人們的肩膀上磨蹭。Raven和Jean尖叫的就像是兩個熱愛小孩卻無法生育的女人，在育幼院裡找到自己想領養的孩子一樣。

 

「為什麼你們兩個會在這裡？」Erik清了清喉嚨問道，他被冷落了，而他不喜歡這個感覺。

 

「Raven和Jean是我的女性模特兒。」恩的聲音從一個遙遠的地方傳來。

 

他正在角落的櫥櫃裡手腳迅速的拿出些看起來像人體彩繪顏料的玩意兒。Erik皺起眉頭。

 

「我以為你說你這次想用男性妝容參賽？」

 

「是的。」恩說。「但我想──呃，先為下一次參賽作準備──是個不錯的點子。」

 

Erik轉向金髮與紅髮女人，她們正在搔Charles癢，Charles又尖叫又大笑、喘得上氣不接下氣。幾秒過後，他眼見躲不掉兩個女人的夾攻，便轉身拔腿就跑。三個成年人彷彿小學生般在恩的工作室裡玩起你追我跑。Erik在胸前交叉起雙臂。

 

「嘿，別跑啊！」恩焦急的說。「別把我的東西撞倒了！」

 

「她們用什麼賄賂你？」Erik挑著眉毛說。

 

「什麼？」

 

「別裝傻了，她們很明顯是來跟Charles玩的。」

 

恩抿起雙唇，徹底無視了Erik的發言。然後走到兩張長桌的中間，正好擋住了鬼抓人三人組的去路。Raven和Jean哀號著讓恩把Charles帶走了，滿臉失望。恩推搡著讓Charles進入一間角落的房間，Erik正想跟進去，在門口卻被恩給擋了下來。

 

「抱歉，化妝過程是不能參觀的。」恩指了指長桌邊的藍色沙發，「坐著等我一會兒。」

 

「嘿！這跟說好的不一樣。」Erik抗議道。

 

恩以為他是為了什麼而跟著一起來的？看看這人以往的不良紀錄。他既陰沉又卑鄙，過去在工作上刻意絆了Erik好幾次。發現還是胖丁的Charles後，就聯絡PeTA來想抓走牠。Charles進化成人以後又想利用他── _喔，說不定他現在很高興當時的自己有聯絡_ _PeTA_ _呢，他為自己找了一個完美的彩妝模特兒。_ Erik酸溜溜地想著。 _讓_ _Charles_ _和這麼危險的男人待在一間狹小的密室裡，我會瘋掉的。_

 

「化妝過程是我的機密。」恩義正嚴詞的說，伸出手堅決地指著沙發。

 

「Erik，」Raven喊道，Erik回過頭，正好看見她搖頭的模樣。

 

「我不放心！」

 

「你該尊重恩。」Jean說，她也對著Erik搖頭，「和藝術有關的事情，創作者不公開自己的製作過程是合理的。」

 

Erik瞬間落於下風，他看了眼Charles，後者也對他露出懇求的表情。

 

「我不會鎖門。」恩遲疑了一會兒說，「但也請你們沒事別闖進來。」

 

「至少讓我知道你想做什麼？」Erik不死心的道：「你會剃他的眉毛嗎？幫他去角質？」

 

「呃，都是安全的，眉毛只會稍微修剪，不會讓他出不了門。」恩信心滿滿的說。「雖然我真的挺想讓Charles嘗試光頭，你瞧，我因為天生的這個樣子，所以研究出不少適合光頭的造型──」

 

「別碰我的頭髮！」Charles大叫道。

 

「好吧。」恩滿臉惋惜的說。「好吧，那麼我們開始吧。」

 

TBC.

 

造型師天啟華麗登場(X)

嗨大家，好久不見……

我辭職了所以我能快樂寫文(啥)

想想嚷著要辭職好像也經過一年了

總是在辭職→被慰留→過了半年覺得還是該辭→但已經又待半年了，應該要拿個年終吧？→於是又留到隔年後的過年→辭職……的惡性循環，所以這次鐵了心要閃人啦！

我拿完年終後出國去流浪了一陣子，最近回台灣了，終於又可以開始專心把這個坑填完。為了趕上5/6的歐美only真的得拚啦！謝謝各位容忍我填坑的龜速

順便廣告一下，有意願購買本子的各路大大來幫我[填個印調喔(場販與通販)~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436595)

 


	12. Chapter 12

等待不該是這麼難熬的。Erik抬眼看了下坐在對面沙發上的Raven和Jean，發現對方也正盯著他瞧時，又立刻低頭假裝自己的手機上有什麼特別吸引人的文章。他真該把前幾天才買的那本文字編排學帶來讀的。看在上帝的份上，他沒交過女友，母親也比較偏向崇尚自然的那種女人，哪裡會知道化個妝需要──Charles進去了多久？三小時？或者更久？恩到底在裡面對他可愛的胖丁做什麼？

 

想到這種帶有令人不快的暗示的可能性，Erik就全身抖了一下。他沒有書可以讀的雙眼只能不受控制地打量對面的兩位美女。而那視線大概絕對不帶著善意。

 

果然過沒多久，Raven在尷尬氣氛的攻擊下就受不了的清了清喉嚨。

 

「你說，恩會幫他做什麼造型？」

 

啊，多無聊又不負責任的發言，根本是搶先一步把問題丟還給他。Erik聳聳肩。

 

「我想對於彩妝一竅不通的我來說，是沒有發表意見的餘地的。」

 

「事實上我不明白恩找Charles當模特兒的原因。」Jean用實事求是的口吻說，Erik看向她。「Charles打扮起來，大概能比大部分的女人都漂亮，既然恩是要找一個畫男性彩妝的模特兒，這好像不太符合需求。」

 

她看見Erik的表情，倉促的加了句「沒有冒犯的意思。」接著又低頭去以驚人的速度在自己的手機上打字。房間再度陷入沉默。Raven看苗頭不對，也學著她拾起手機假裝在發簡訊。這就是Erik的人生，所有人都懶得跟他多說一句話。因為他是那麼的沒血淚、沒人性、自以為聰明、自以為高處不勝寒、連笑一下都嫌噁心和麻煩的鋼鐵男人。Erik抽了抽嘴角，他以前很習慣同事們如此看待他，但是現在，他想到了所有人都愉快地圍著Charles轉的畫面。Charles是如此受歡迎，而他很快就會開始困惑為什麼沒人敢接近Erik。屆時Erik該如何回答他？想到這裡，Erik就很有改變這一切的衝動。

 

他張開嘴，試圖說些什麼緩和氣氛的話，接著就被門鈴聲毫不客氣地打斷了。Raven和Jean整齊劃一的抬起頭顱，反射性地望著大門。主人不在現場讓他們不知所措的面面相覷。

 

「幫我開門。」恩的聲音從房間裡悶悶的傳出來。「我想是攝影師到了。」

 

「攝影師？」Erik挑起一邊眉毛。

 

Jean已經非常有效率的起身，走到門邊從容不迫的開了門。一個叼著雪茄、上身只著一件白色無袖汗衫的彪形大漢，狀似漫不經心的站在門口。他肩上扛著大到可笑的攝影器材，穿著黑色牛仔褲的腿長的像兩支竿子一樣，眉毛擠在正中間，用看起來非常不好惹的神態斜眼看向Jean──然後就那樣愣住了。

 

「哈囉，你是攝影師嗎？」Jean微笑打了招呼。

 

那人像石化了般，全身一根肌肉都沒動──這想必非常困難，考量到肌肉也許是他身上最多的東西──只有兩隻圓圓的眼睛一眨一眨的盯著Jean看。他的雪茄危險的垂在唇角邊，搖搖欲墜。

 

Jean收起了微笑，有些不自在的看了眼身後的Raven和Erik。於是Raven非常有氣魄的咳了一聲，壯碩的高個子男人才大夢初醒，倉皇取下嘴裡的雪茄。

 

「妳好，我是Logan。恩沙巴奴爾邀請我來替他的作品攝影。」

 

他對Jean伸出右手，接著又像是覺得自己的手髒，不太禮貌一樣，於是縮手迅速在自己的牛仔褲上擦了擦，然後再伸出。Jean噗哧一聲笑了。

 

「Jean Grey。」

 

她和Logan握了手。做了個請進的手勢，Logan如孤狼一般的酷勁只存在開門間的那幾秒鐘，見到Jean以後就像頭綿羊似的溫馴。他以跟自己外表毫不相襯的優雅動作，將攝影器材一一擺放就位。在他攤開白布幕、立起無影照、架設三腳架、攝影機以及棚燈之後。這化妝間霎時又變成了專業的攝影棚。

 

為了工作方便，Logan將雪茄叼回了嘴裡。他忙進忙出了一會兒，擺弄那些Erik完全不懂的器材，讓這臨時攝影棚變的越來越令人敬畏──然後他抬起頭張望，視線落在Erik身上。

 

「喂，你。」他老大不客氣地喊道。「來這裡幫我控燈。」

 

「什麼？」Erik豎起眉毛。

 

「站在燈旁邊，照我的指示按開關，懂麼？」Logan用令人火大的語氣說。「難道你要叫女士幹這活兒？」

 

Erik在心裡想像自己揪著Logan那有著類似獸耳般奇怪造型的頭髮，然後狠狠甩到十米之外的畫面，深呼吸了好幾口，才能強迫自己跨著步伐到燈光旁。接著屋子裡突然炸開了一個門用力撞在牆上的巨響，把他們全都嚇了一跳。只見恩意氣風發的從那間小密室裡走出來，像個緊接在模特兒都出場過後，被邀請一同走伸展台的國際設計師。Erik死命瞪著他。

 

「Charles呢？」

 

「嗨，Logan，謝謝你還是來了。」恩向Logan打招呼，後者模模糊糊的隨意應了句。恩也沒在意，他掃視一遍所有人，信心滿滿的說。「看了可別嚇到。」

 

他側過身，擺出一個介紹宏偉雕像的姿勢。四指併攏，將所有人的視線帶向他身後。接著他們幾人響亮的倒抽了口氣──Charles站在那兒，害羞得滿臉通紅。他穿著一件粉紅色的寬鬆絨毛上衣，下半身是一條顏色稍深的粉紅色燈籠短褲，兩條白嫩嫩的腿不知該放哪兒的交叉在一塊兒。他的臉上有用天藍色水鑽和粉紅色顏料繪製的繁複花紋，最要命的是──他的頭上戴著兩隻大大的粉紅色假胖丁耳。

 

Erik聽到一陣過快的隆隆聲從他的胸腔傳來，還有身旁兩個女人越來越急促的呼吸聲。

 

「這、這太──」Raven以沒必要的沙啞嗓音說，「太無恥了，想必你的靈感是來自於Charles進化前的樣子？」

 

恩一臉震驚而受傷的樣子。Jean將臉埋進兩隻手掌裡，接著她像下了什麼決心般，毅然決然地放下雙手，目露凶光(至少Erik看起來是這個樣子)，以驚人的氣勢朝Charles衝了過去，一把攔腰抱住驚慌但看起來非常誘人的他。

 

「抱歉，只是覺得很想這麼做，我就做了。」Jean按住在她懷裡扭動的Charles，毫無歉意的對另外四人說。

 

「我能把這個行為解釋為妳很喜歡嗎？」恩遲疑地問。

 

「你一定在開玩笑。」Raven不敢置信的說。「不可能有人不喜歡！」

 

她無視瞬間繃緊全身肌肉的Erik，氣勢萬千的擠了過去，跟Jean上演了搶人大作戰。恩在一旁鬆了一口氣，露出一個幾乎無法察覺的微笑。然後他煞有其事的清了清喉嚨。

 

「其實這個作品還沒完成──」

 

恩如其所願的吸引到所有人的注意力，Erik轉向他，Raven和Jean呈現一人一邊架著Charles手臂的姿勢，同時抬起頭來看著他。Logan則一臉事不關己的雙手交叉放在胸前。要Erik說的話，那就是悲劇的開始。只見恩獻寶似的從身後拿出……一個醜到極點的紫色頭盔，以及一件帶著披風的怪異紫色盔甲。

 

「照片的構圖上來說，一柔一剛是很好的反差效果。」恩渾然未覺另外五人目瞪口呆的模樣，喜孜孜的說：「所以接下來，我想請Erik換上這套衣服，讓我化點簡單的妝，正好Logan也到了，這樣我參賽的作品就完成了。」

 

彷彿海嘯席捲而來的恐懼讓Erik全身僵硬，他乾澀的開口道：「我──」

 

「你是個天才！」Raven尖叫道。「我以前怎麼都沒發現！」

 

「謝謝。」恩滿面紅光的說。

 

「我不──」

 

「天哪，你一定會得大獎的！」Jean一反平時溫柔典雅的模樣，聲若洪鐘的說。

 

Erik心寒的發現沒人理會他的感受。他的手裡被那套盔甲和頭盔塞得滿滿的。背後是恩和力氣不該這麼大的兩個美女同事，他被好幾雙手推搡著摔進了恩替Charles做造型的那個房間裡。門在他身後砰的一聲被關上。他感覺就像個囚犯，沒換上囚衣前別想吃飯。門外響起Raven如同女巫般尖銳瘋狂的大笑。

 

Erik試了一會兒，頭盔稍微小了些，但算是能非常緊貼的套住他的頭。天知道他為什麼真的屈服了。換上那件類似戰袍的紫色玩意兒後，Erik抬起頭來，房間角落有一面落地穿衣鏡，他走到那裡，愣愣的看著鏡子裡的自己。

 

必須說，雖然頭盔遮住了他大部分的面貌，但自己這種穿著意外的還頗為挺拔帥氣的。這都得歸功於他持續不間斷的健身。想著Erik就有些得意了起來。

 

Raven和恩在門外吆喝著問他怎麼換那麼久。而Erik回應道，要沒當過模特兒的人換上所謂時尚的服裝，一定需要相當的時間做心理建設。他好整以暇的半轉過身體欣賞自己後腰處及臀部的曲線，等到看夠了才打開門走出去。

 

「我的天哪。」Raven在看見他時大聲說。

 

TBC.

 

附上一張天啟御賜的紫色盔甲造型

順便廣告一下，有意願購買本子的各路大大來幫我填個印調喔(場販與通販)~  
  
<https://goo.gl/forms/djsZW80fUv8NxmUs1>


	13. Chapter 13

她在看見Erik的模樣時照樣倒抽了口氣，但緊接著而來的是放聲大笑。一旁的Jean也笑的彎腰蹲在地上，Charles瘋狂的在擦拭自己笑出來的淚水，連Logan都忍不住取下雪茄，哈哈笑了起來。

 

「笑什麼！」

 

有兩個嗓音同時說出了這句話。Erik轉過頭，發現恩也滿臉通紅的咬著牙。

 

「原諒我、我、不懂時尚。」Raven上氣不接下氣的說。

 

「我──我的美術向來是最低分的。」Jean毫無幫助的說。

 

「好醜喔。」Charles誠實的評價道，緊接著他被Jean摀住了嘴拖進懷裡。

 

Erik和恩大受打擊。而那幾個倒在地上的人，即便發現了自己的失禮，她們仍然笑成一團。而且Erik發誓他聽到了其中幾句。

 

「紫色盔甲！披風！哈哈哈哈！」

 

「看樣子我們覺得醜的東西就叫做時尚。」

 

「天啊，那個頭盔──不是長的跟假陽具一樣嗎？」

 

他確定另外三個男人也聽到了，如果不是被嘲笑的對象是自己，Erik會很高興看見Logan在聽見「假陽具」這個詞從Jean的嘴裡說出來時的驚愕模樣。

 

接下來的時間，Erik悍然拒絕了鐵青著臉、像是想扭轉劣勢的恩幫他上妝的要求。也是到那時他才發現Jean換了一套深紅色的勁裝，恩大概早就猜到他會拒絕，於是沒有多費唇舌的轉而開始替Jean化妝。

 

Erik堅信深紅色和紫色的差異並不大，眾人之所以對他和Jean的態度有這樣的差別，只在於Jean比他多了些朋友而已。

 

不過Charles的造型就真的讓他無可挑剔了，雖然Erik認為顯然太過可愛了一點，而且不知為何總讓他想到情趣用品店的那些奇裝異服，但是放在Charles的男性身上就是──又英氣又色情。 _可惜胖丁沒有尾巴。_ Erik惋惜的想著。他可是一直很想在床上幫Charles裝一條尾巴。

 

等待恩替Jean化妝的時間，Raven重回她手機裡的小天地，Logan一直在擺弄他的攝影設備，時不時將鏡頭對準Charles。當Erik對他齜牙時，就哼著鼻子表示：「我只是在練習抓角度。」Charles和他坐在沙發裡，無聊的開始把玩Erik身上的衣飾，整個人簡直要坐到他大腿上來。Erik總會在他快要摸到一些他不願意在大庭廣眾之下被摸的地方時擒住他的手腕。這動作很是讓他有感，因為Charles都像是做錯事般惴惴不安的抬起那雙水汪汪的大眼睛，由下往上、小心翼翼地看著他，再加上那兩隻大大的胖丁耳，Erik很輕易的就會回想起他還沒進化前的那段日子。接著他們過久的互相注視會引起Raven受不了的喊叫(「滾回去開房間吧你們！」)，還有Logan時不時輕咳的低沉喉音。

 

恩領著Jean踏出密室時，大夥的反應就沒那麼驚異了。Jean一直很適合英氣逼人的造型。同事們還因為她的美麗和氣勢，以及那頭像火紅尾翼般優雅晃動的秀髮而幫她取了個綽號──「火鳳凰」。且不論今天出現在這兒的紅髮女人，徹頭徹尾都讓Erik覺得她是隻黑鳳凰，深紅色倒還真的挺適合她。

 

Jean和Charles攝影的過程讓Erik差點睡著，事實上他應該真的睡著了。被Raven搖醒的時候他全身都被盔甲戳到痛得厲害，還被她嘲笑是太喜歡這套服裝而一直穿著不肯脫下。Erik惱怒的就地脫光上身，令兩個看他笑話的女人驚惶尖叫，這才覺得自己彷彿撿回了一點自尊。

 

他開車載Charles回去。Charles似乎很喜歡恩幫他化的妝，堅持不肯卸掉。Erik的後車箱有Charles執意帶走的兩套衣服。恩攤著雙手表示這兩套服裝是特地為他們做的，他留著也沒用，就任由Charles興高采烈地抱走了。

 

一個還算有趣的假日。Erik在心中下了結論。然而一回到家裡，Charles就突然倒在他身上。

 

「你怎麼了？不舒服？」Erik著急的問。

 

他握著Charles的肩膀，將他拉離自己好仔細檢查他的狀態，但只來得及看見Charles一個咬著下唇的傻笑，接著他再度一頭栽進Erik懷裡。

 

「我喜歡你穿那套衣服。」他說。

 

Erik愣住了。

 

「我記得你說它很醜。」

 

「可是你穿很好看。」Charles說，他兩側耳根都紅了。「你生氣的時候也很好看。」

 

Erik震懾的不知道該說什麼。 _Charles_ _在嘗試跟我調情。_ 這是轟然在他腦袋裡迴盪的唯一一句話。

 

Charles看他沒反應，於是抬起頭來親吻他的下頷。Erik在震驚之中，糊里糊塗的被他捧著臉頰親吻磨蹭。等他反應過來時，他已經捏著Charles的下巴，像是要吃下他般的吻他。Charles抱著他的後頸向後仰，露出自己的脖子，催促Erik用嘴唇碰那裏。他們或坐或蹲的在客廳的地板上糾纏，甚至還沒到房間裡就急著想扒光對方。

 

「等等、」Erik喊道。

 

Charles正試著抓住他在褲襠裡左右溜動的那個器官。他停下來困惑的看著Erik。

 

「我、我想──」Erik喘息著說。「在這裡等我一下。」

 

他跑到車道上，打開後車箱將剛剛帶回來的服裝全部拿出來，然後衝回屋裡，將Charles的那一部分扔在他面前。

 

「換上。」他命令道。

 

Charles笑著照做了。Erik也迅速的穿回他的盔甲，沒費心另外找地方換裝。他決定不要頭盔，那會影響一切他需要用嘴的行動。然後他把軟的像沒骨頭似的Charles扶起來，欣賞了一會兒他現在的模樣。

 

Charles咬著下唇，一直藏不住笑意。「我就知道你喜歡這個造型。」

 

「我倒是沒想到你喜歡我這個造型。」

 

「因為你穿著這個生氣的樣子簡直辣透了。」

 

Erik再度因為Charles的用詞而震驚。Charles像是說了什麼會讓他羞赧至死的話，整張臉紅的不可思議，搭配上那套粉紅色的服裝還有妝容，簡直是一道世界上所有人都會爭相搶食的米淇淋料理。

 

Erik因為自己心裡面的愚蠢比喻而不小心笑了出來。Charles也跟著笑了，他的嘴唇被他自己的舌頭蹂躪的鮮紅無比。他就那麼不知死活的半瞇著眼靠近Erik，又討了一個吻。

 

「我想到一個好主意。」這是他們那個吻結束以後，Erik低喘著說的話。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Charles雙手抵著客廳貼了軟磚紙的牆，Erik在他身後，兩隻邪惡的手扳開他的腿，使他呈現一個挺起臀部、岔開雙腿的姿勢。Erik的左手揉捏著他的屁股，右手覆在Charles已然隆起成一大包的前襠上，很有耐心的溫柔撫弄。

 

「Erik，我想坐下。」Charles喘息著哀求道。「我的腿好痠。」

 

「我喜歡你這樣。」Erik誘哄他。

 

這個角度能夠將Charles紅著眼眶扭頭看他的畫面盡收眼底。Erik加重了揉弄他陰莖的力道，彎腰將嘴唇覆在Charles發出難耐呻吟的後頸上。Charles扭動著的臀部幾乎要擦到他也鼓脹起來的褲子。他們的大腿無可避免地貼在一塊兒。

 

「Erik，我想脫掉這個。」Charles說。

 

看見他右手食指勾住那件粉紅色的短褲，無力的拉扯。倒讓Erik有了靈光一閃的好主意。他幫忙Charles抬起左腿，將褲子的一邊從腳踝上除去，但是另一側的褲管留在Charles的小腿上。為了穿上這條緊身的短褲且不致於穿幫，Charles裡頭穿的是粉紅色的三角褲，那片可憐的布料已經因為主人的勃起而被拉扯的又細又薄，半透明的緊貼著Charles的皮膚。這火辣的畫面簡直快讓Erik噴鼻血了。

 

「你好美。」Erik忍不住說。他低下頭親吻Charles羞恥的不停吐出喘息的雙唇。

 

他不知道Charles什麼時候開始理解只有人類才有的這種情感，但他非常高興Charles懂得羞恥了，那對於這些Erik幻想過的火辣性愛非常有幫助。

 

Charles的嘴被他堵住了，嗚嗚咿咿的在Erik身上亂摸，但摸到的都是些硬梆梆的鎧甲，於是他聰明的轉往下半身攻擊。Erik不由自主地挺著腰，試圖在Charles的手心裡抽送，但很快的就被厚重的衣物提醒他想嘗試的事。

 

他由背脊開始，向下沿著Charles的屁股撫摸，中指刻意在臀縫間流連。Charles呻吟著將雙腿敞的更開，又因為Erik隔著內褲碰到他後穴的中指而瑟縮。Erik低頭親吻他因為興奮而拉直的美麗背脊，但那兒覆著一層柔軟的粉紅色絨毛，把Charles未進化前的形象帶進了他腦海裡，而這不曉得為什麼讓Erik覺得很背德。

 

又背德又性感。

 

他的手戲弄夠了Charles的臀部後，轉往他身前幾乎已經快把內褲給撐破了的小帳篷。Charles的前端濕了一片，這大概讓Erik的碰觸變的更直接，但仍然有隔靴搔癢的不痛快感。Charles低鳴著幾乎是痛苦的呻吟，伸手想把自己的內褲脫下，但被Erik眼明手快的阻止了。他將Charles的雙手擒向背後，失去扶在牆上的上肢後，Charles只有靠在他胸前才能平衡，而這個動作讓他的前方門戶大開，Erik探進他的內褲為他手淫。Charles哭叫的像是他從沒經歷過這麼火辣的事情──考量到他前半生是隻胖丁，這也許是真的。

 

這之後雖然他們不得不停下這幾乎算是滿分的前戲，讓Erik衝進房間裡翻出潤滑劑來，那就像他們剛從滔天的性慾裡清醒過來，氣氛簡直尷尬得令人發笑，但幸好接下來的開拓做的順利無比。Erik抬起Charles的左腿，將它安置在茶几上，他像個官兵直挺挺的老二就抵在Charles的臀縫間，Charles忽然害怕的倒抽了口氣。

 

「我會摔死的。」Charles說。

 

他扭動著想從茶几上挪下他的腿，Erik抱住他的腰。

 

「不，我會抱緊你。」

 

他的陰莖一吋一吋的埋進了Charles的後穴裡，後者繃直了身體，從喉嚨裡擠出一些破碎的呻吟。這順利的令人驚訝。Erik知道有些男人的身體構造並不能完成這個體位，幸運的是Charles不在那其中。

 

他很快的就失去理智，顛的Charles又呻吟又驚呼。他握住了Charles不知道該擺在哪兒的手，覺得這姿勢比起在床上更為親密。因為重心不穩的Charles只能完全倚靠他，這需要絕對的信任。短褲和內褲都還在Charles的小腿上晃動，而Erik除了解開褲頭以外，全身都仍將那副被嫌棄到不行的紫色盔甲穿得好好的。他感覺自己就像個君王，把他的謀士控制在手掌心，操的對方全身無力，只能哼哼唧唧的求饒。

 

他咬著Charles的肩膀射精，幸虧那兒有絨毛上衣，否則Charles的肩膀會像烙印 一樣留下他的齒痕。想到這Erik才發現那似乎是個不錯的做法。他用力閉著眼睛，感覺自己的高潮一輩子都沒那麼洶湧過，他懷裡的Charles也正在經歷這種爆炸的愉悅，不過他的前方沒有任何防護，大概把家具都弄髒了，但Erik此時無暇去管那些。他們全身是汗，兩套衣服上大概還沾了一些不得體的體液。Charles掃了眼這一片狼藉，喘息著對他露出笑容。Erik親吻他的眼皮。

 

「你從哪學來的？」

 

「什麼？」Charles迷迷糊糊地問。

 

「這些。」Erik比手畫腳地說。「說情話、求歡──這些。」

 

Erik有些意外的發現，Charles看著他的眼神就像在看一個傻瓜。

 

「我讀書，我還看電視。」Charles理所當然地說，「Erik，你知道我有思想，而且現在我是個人了。」

 

Erik凝視著他，忽然感到有些不安。

 

「你怎麼想？對於這一切。」

 

「你指的是，你趁我還什麼都不懂的時候誘拐我這件事嗎？」Charles挑著眉毛，用一種堪稱調皮的神態說。

 

一種腹部被重擊的鈍痛感傳遍了Erik全身，他抹了把額前布滿的冷汗。

 

「你恨我嗎？」他絕望的問道。

 

Charles似乎意識到了話題的嚴重性，他收起了笑容，有些困惑的看著Erik。

 

「我為什麼會恨你？」

 

「因為──我誘拐你？」說出那個詞比Erik想像中更為艱難，「抹煞了你很多可能性，就只是因為我的──自私？」

 

Charles驚訝的看著他，過了好長一段時間，長的Erik都快要洩光自己的勇氣了，Charles突然笑了出來。

 

「Erik，我讀很多書，比你一直以來以為的還要多。」他緩緩的說，並且露出了一個充滿自信的美麗笑容，然後說：「我知道什麼是愛情。」

 

TBC.

 

老萬：我穿盔甲生氣的樣子本來就很辣，這世界上只有查查懂我。

喔他X的，我的進度為何這麼慢(捏臉頰)

 


	14. Chapter 14

自從Charles向他真情告白之後，Erik才發現他正在以驚人的速度融入人類世界。而這份驚訝在看到Charles遞到他面前的一張入學通知書時，達到了頂點。

 

Erik全身浸在一股震驚、驕傲、以及不捨三種情緒混雜的感覺之中。

 

Charles取得公民身份之後，Erik並沒有認真替他思考過人生該怎麼走。Erik的父母親在他還沒成年時就相繼過世了，從那之後他獨立在這個世界摸索。青少年時期他因為「這世界遺棄我」還有「感覺很帥」而加入街頭幫派當過一陣子小混混，後來他看著同伴被送入警局，留下案底，從此人生四處碰壁；另外的多數人則因為荒廢學業而申請不到一所好學校，又因為粗魯的氣質而理所當然的無法找到一份體面的工作，終日只能打零工混口飯吃，在社會的洪流之中逐漸成為最底層最不起眼的小石頭。他恍然大悟：如果在這時候選擇放棄自己，那麼美好的人生也會選擇放棄他。上天一直都很公平。

 

Erik因為有了這份覺悟，一頭栽進了鑽研學問的大海中，而且比起其他背負著父母期待的枷鎖的同學們學的更加快速。他發現自己的興趣在於機械工程，於是順利進入史丹佛大學就讀，畢業後也找到了鍾愛的工作。他的人生因為沒有被計畫過，得以有更多空間可以發揮，也有機會在未成年時就見識過社會的無情。比起同學們反而走得更順遂。因此對於Charles，Erik也站在一個讓他自由探索的立場。況且Charles生理上是個成年人，Erik一點也不想像他的老爸一樣管束他。

 

但他沒想到的是，Charles能夠一舉申請上──

 

「哥倫比亞大學？」

 

「從Westchester出發只需要40分鐘。」Charles興高采烈的說。

 

Erik目光炯炯的看著Charles。這個男孩，幾個月前還是一隻胖丁。進化後由於Erik無法去到哪兒都一直帶著他，但又不能整天把他關在家裡，只好透過行動電話與他聯絡。原先Erik擔心他會誤闖一些不三不四的地方，被奇怪的叔叔抓走──看看Charles，他是那麼甜美可愛──後來發現Charles成天只想泡在圖書館，Erik也就沒再過問他白天時都做了什麼。

 

「你的變種能力真的不是超強大腦嗎？」

 

「什麼？」Charles歪頭疑惑的看著他。

 

「正常人是沒辦法這麼順利申請上哥倫比亞大學的，更何況你還──」

 

他想了想，決定略去「大部分的人生中是隻胖丁」不說。

 

「是嗎？」Charles咬著下唇，露出一個愉悅的笑容。「我也不知道──我在市立圖書館裡讀了一篇和變種基因有關的文章，那實在寫的太棒了！接著我看到撰寫人是哥倫比亞大學的基因與發展學系教授，於是我就跑去學校找他。」

 

Erik震驚的回想起幾個月前，Charles的確有跟他說他去了一趟哥倫比亞大學。但當時Erik只當作Charles想去看看大學是什麼，而隨便挑了一間──畢竟哥倫比亞大學是離他們家最近的。

 

「你是說，教授很欣賞你，讓你入學了？」

 

Charles豎起了眉毛。「我的申請書也寫得很棒！」

 

「我絕不懷疑。」

 

Erik將他攬過來親吻。Charles興奮的抱著他的脖子回吻。他的Charles要上大學了。Erik斷然沒有理由阻撓他。

 

在註冊的那一天，他特地向公司請了假，開車載著Charles來到哥倫比亞大學。一路上的學生和教職員看著他們的眼神，就像看到居然有大學生還需要父親帶著來註冊一樣。Erik惱火的瞪著他們，試圖用眼神表達「再看殺了你」的恐嚇，但被Charles伸過來牽住他的手給吸引走注意力了。

 

到了註冊的櫃檯前，那兒早已大排長龍。為了避免引起不必要的談論，Erik讓Charles一個人去排隊，自己則在這棟行政大樓四處看看，順便欣賞了一會兒外觀古典，內部現代的建築。約莫過了半個小時，Erik料想Charles應該差不多完成註冊了，便返回櫃台前尋找他的身影。卻意外看見了一個他幾乎已經要忘記的人。

 

「Erik！這裡！」Charles開心對他揮手。

 

一個抱著一疊文件的棕色短髮女人轉過頭來，對他禮貌性的微笑了一下。

 

「嗨，好久不見，Lehnsherr先生。」

 

「Moira在這裡當助理教授呢！」Charles熱心的介紹道。

 

 **她曾經帶著** **PeTA** **的人來想抓走你。** Erik想用擴音器讓整個教務中心的人知道這個事實，指甲刺痛了他握拳握得太緊的手心。他扯著嘴角回給對方一個沒有溫度的笑容。

 

「妳好，我以為妳是在PeTA工作呢。」

 

「那個只是義務性質的。」Moira說，她似乎感受到了Erik表現出的不友善，於是也歛去了笑容，一本正經的自我介紹。「我剛剛看見Charles，還以為我看錯了，真不敢相信他是這麼聰明的生(creature)──」Moira看見Erik的眼神，硬生生的嚥下了可能是想說「生物」的這個詞，改口道，「──創造力強的(creative)學生。我也是在基因與發展學系任教，歡迎他入學。」

 

Erik還是足夠理智和她握手，但這個空間裡的人大概都發現了他們之間劈哩啪啦的緊繃氣氛。Charles動了動眉毛，很是刻意的提到他想去校園裡四處看看，Moira立刻表示她還有些課程的事情要和課務組商量，於是他們就這麼、和平地、分道揚鑣了。

 

幾個禮拜後，Erik發現了不對勁之處，雖然他說服自己這毫不意外，畢竟──哪個學生念了大學之後不會有改變的呢？但是顯然他遠比自己以為的還要更不放心一點。

 

Charles每天早出晚歸，起初Erik只當他剛接觸繁重的課業，需要花更多時間補足他人生前半段比其他同學少念的書。直到有一天，Erik震驚的發現Charles沾了滿身各式香水味回到家裡，他再也無法坐視不管了。

 

「你去了哪裡？」

 

Charles正在門口擺放他脫下來的球鞋，完全沒注意到大難臨頭。他頭也沒抬，愉快的說：「二年級的學長姐們辦了迎新會，Erik，你沒告訴我大學這麼好玩──」

 

他收好了鞋子，一抬起頭就看見Erik正湊在他肩膀上嗅聞，嚇得向後跳了一下。

 

「看來你很受歡迎。」Erik酸溜溜地說。

 

 _停下。_ _Erik_ _，停下。_ 他在自己腦海中咆哮。

 

「並不真的──那麼受歡迎。」Charles結結巴巴的說。

 

「這些味道是怎麼回事？」Erik冷冰冰的說，「玫瑰、紫羅蘭、佛手柑、白麝香。我甚至都叫得出是哪些牌子。」

 

Charles看起來快哭了。「就只是玩了幾個遊戲──」

 

「婊子把胸部放在你臉上磨蹭的遊戲嗎？」

 

Charles震驚的看著他。Erik也在聽見自己說的內容時錯愕了一把，但是把鬱積的怒氣一股腦兒扔出去的感覺太好了，他完全沒辦法阻止自己。

 

「為什麼要這樣？」Charles驚慌而難過的說。「Erik，美國的大學生們玩遊戲，電視上也是這麼演的。」

 

「他們經歷過小學、初中、高中教育，他們熟知人與人之間的分寸。」Erik殘忍地說。「而你，你我都知道，你並不能算是個真正的『人。』」

 

Charles的眼淚一下子全湧了出來，他猛力推開Erik，頭也不回地衝進房間裡。Erik只來得及看見他抖個不停的雙肩。他瞬間就後悔了，連忙尾隨著到了房門前，但Charles上了鎖，不論Erik怎麼用力捶門叫喊都不願意來開門。

 

直到Erik手都快打腫了、喉嚨啞痛，Charles都沒有理會他的跡象。到了就寢時間，Erik不得不放軟聲音，企圖用「我們只有一張床，Charles，你必須讓我進去。」這個理由來勸說對方。當他聽見喇叭鎖喀的一聲被旋開時，簡直不能更高興。但隨之而來的是一塊打在他臉上的枕頭，還有一件差點把他撞倒的沉重羽絨被。

 

Erik滿口詛咒地躺在沙發上，憤怒的輾轉許久，無法成眠。

 

隔天一早，Erik被開門的聲音驚醒，他眨著眼睛看見Charles已經穿戴整齊，拎著鑰匙正準備離開家裡。前一晚的種種口角立刻回到他尚不清醒的大腦裡。Erik快被愧疚給淹沒了，他實在不應該拿Charles最在意的問題狠狠戳他，更何況他心裡非常清楚，大學生玩一些蠢遊戲根本無傷大雅。他猛然掀開棉被。

 

「Charles──」

 

Charles不太情願的轉過頭來看了他一眼，他的眼睛還紅紅腫腫的。Erik不習慣向人道歉，他喉嚨裡卡了太多話，什麼也說不出來。最後他只能擠出一句：「──以後早一點回家。」

 

Charles卻再度受到傷害了。

 

「Erik，你不是我爸爸！」他大聲說，然後砰的一聲關上大門。

 

TBC.

 

才剛告白就吵架，乖，吵架也是愛情學系的一門必修課

 

今天的手感很好呢，進度順利推進了不少\O/


	15. Chapter 15

隨後，Charles失聯了一整天。

 

直到快下班前，Erik還在用奪命連環摳這招。在他下定決心這是他今日最後一次嘗試時，他的手機被Raven給搶走了。她看見Erik撥號的對象，便挑著眉毛，一臉抓到上課偷傳紙條學生的老師樣。

 

「你打算告訴我怎麼回事嗎？」她說，「我一整天都看你在打電話，但對方沒接聽過一次？」

 

平日裡的Erik應該要趾高氣昂的叫她別多管閒事，但是今天的他實在太憂鬱了，面子什麼的都見鬼去吧。

 

「我們吵架了。」

 

Raven睜大眼睛，「哇喔！」

 

「這不是我期望中的反應。」

 

「抱歉，」Raven說，她看起來被Erik悲慘的樣子逗樂了，但硬生生忍住沒笑出來。「你知道，我好像是第一次聽說你們吵架，這挺不容易的。」

 

「我覺得他不要我了。」Erik絕望的說。

 

「老實說，有鑑於Charles聰明的程度，他在畢業後找到一份完美的工作，遇到一個完美的對象，然後把你這個愛吃醋愛生氣的場面人給甩掉，是辦公室裡所有人的推測。」

 

Erik震驚的緊緊抓住胸前的襯衫。他──毫不誇張的──聽見了自己心臟碎成一片一片的聲音。

 

「拜託告訴我，你們沒有這麼殘忍。」

 

「我們沒有，但世界就是如此殘忍。」Raven指出。「你要繼續在這裡哭鼻子，還是讓我知道事情怎麼發生的，好幫你出點主意？」

 

「你覺得我還有救？」Erik滿懷希望地問。

 

「拜託，Erik，沒有情侶不吵架。」Raven現在真的是個老師的模樣了。「我剛跟Hank交往的時候，吵的可兇了。」

 

Erik盯著她，試圖處理剛接收到的資訊。「──妳跟Hank在交往？」

 

「哪怕是一分鐘也好，你可以多關心一點這個世界嗎？Erik。」

 

「我只是覺得，應該只有妳單方面的吵得很兇。」

 

Raven肘擊了他的胸口一下，那不應該屬於美女的力量幾乎令Erik吐出血來。但從她豪邁的笑聲推斷，她並沒有被冒犯。她拉著Erik坐到一個人跡較少的角落，要Erik一五一十，毫無隱瞞的全盤托出。

 

Erik就這麼傻氣的做了，他提到了Charles進入大學之後的樂不思蜀、提到他每天都很晚回家、提到他在迎新會上玩了愚蠢的大學生遊戲而成為他們吵架的導火線。最後提到自己被趕到沙發上睡了一個晚上。

 

「我就只是擔心他。」最後Erik說。

 

Raven本欲說話的嘴唇合了起來，她定定的看著他。電光石火間，一個清脆的耳光聲響起，Erik的頭歪向了右邊。辦公室裡一些正在收拾東西準備下班的同事都望了過來。

 

他花了幾秒鐘才意識到自己被Raven搧耳光了。

 

「妳──！」

 

Raven對他笑了一下，又舉起左手來，Erik驚恐的用小腿推動辦公椅，試圖向後方滑去以躲過這一劫，但Raven宛如柔道高手般擒拿住他，Erik的右臉淪陷。

 

「跟Charles學的。」Raven完事後雙手交叉抱在胸前，揚起頭顱問：「懷念嗎？」

 

「妳有什麼毛病──！」Erik撫著熱辣辣的臉頰怒道。

 

「他上次這麼做是什麼時候？」

 

Erik滿腹屈辱，花了過長的時間去回憶上次看見連環巴掌的時間點，接著想起那是在自己第一次誘拐Charles到床上的時候。他張嘴有苦說不出，但好在Raven並不是真的很在意答案。

 

「他就是個人，早就沒人認為他曾經不是人了，Erik，你嚴重傷了他的心。」Raven幾近殘酷的說出真相。「而且你不是在擔心他，你只是在嫉妒那些能看到他不同面貌的人。Erik，人需要從社交中學習，這很重要，你不能因為自私而剝奪他跟人群相處的機會。」

 

Erik頹然倒在椅子裡。

 

「妳知道嗎？我想妳說的對。」

 

「我一直都是對的。」Raven得意的說。

 

「我該怎麼辦？」

 

「這嘛，」Raven停頓了一會兒，不太有把握的開口：「你沒有選擇，不是嗎？他不接你電話，你可以傳簡訊給他，或是等他主動聯絡你，然後道歉，Erik，道歉。」

 

「我可以去哥大找他。」Erik滿懷希望地提出。

 

「現在的課堂大部分都結束了。況且校園那麼大，你怎麼找？」

 

Erik不得不接受了這個建議。他傳了簡訊：「Charles，我向你道歉，不應該那樣說你的，回家吧，求你。」然後悲慘的回到家，那兒當然是空空蕩蕩的。他忽然想起當Charles還沒進化前，他也曾經讓Charles傷心的離家出走。最後是Charles為了借個浴室而主動回來的。

 

 _對了，_ _Charles_ _沒地方可以去，他必定得回來。_ Erik堅定地想。

 

但隨著時鐘裡的指針飛快地走到晚上9點，還沒有半個人影打開家門。Erik開始有些動搖。他著急地在客廳裡走來走去。Charles一定有交了一些新朋友，他只要隨便留宿一個人家裡就可以了。這個想法讓Erik從腳趾到頭頂一個戰慄。

 

正當他拿起電話決定要報警時，他的門鈴響了。Erik嗖的一聲竄到門邊，迅速打開了大門，然後驚愕的看見面前除了Charles以外，還有一個將他的左臂扛在肩上、右手則環抱著他的腰的棕髮女人。

 

「晚安，Lehnsherr先生。」Moira喘著氣說，支撐著一個成年男人的體重似乎讓她有點吃不消，「我相信你在等Charles。」

 

Erik連忙從Moira身上接過Charles軟趴趴的身體，她大大鬆了一口氣。Erik連聲道謝，不過隨後一陣刺鼻的酒氣竄進他鼻腔裡，Erik皺起眉頭。

 

「他怎麼了？」

 

「如你所見，他喝醉了。」Moira攤開雙手說。「然後闖到我的實驗室裡待著不肯走。說他無家可歸了。」

 

Erik的心裡一陣刺痛，感覺到Charles在他身上打著輕鼾，慢慢的從他肩膀上滑下去，Erik聳了一下，好讓他能夠回到原來的位置上。

 

「無論如何，謝謝妳帶他回來。」

 

「我本來打算陪他在實驗室等到他酒醒的。但是我看到了這個從他口袋裡掉出來。」

 

她將一支手機遞到Erik面前，螢幕上顯示著Erik傳過去的那段文字的最後一行「回家吧，求你。」

 

「這是我的錯。」Erik乾脆的承認了，用空著那隻手收下Charles的手機，放進口袋裡。

 

「好好溝通一下吧，我知道教育一個已經上大學的孩子，對半路出家的父親來說很不容易。」Moira微笑著說。

 

Erik瞪大雙眼，意識到Moira顯然對他們的關係有些誤會，而且是他最不願意見到的那種，才剛要開口糾正她，Charles就在他肩膀上乾嘔了一聲。

 

「我就不打擾了，」Moira急促地說，她大概怕Charles會把晚餐精華全部吐在她臉上，一連後退了好幾步。「晚安。」

 

她匆匆關上了門。情況危急的讓Erik沒時間多想，連忙將Charles扛進浴室。Charles在一接觸到馬桶的瞬間就嘩啦嘩啦的吐了。Erik什麼都沒辦法做，只能拍拍他的背，希望他好過些。

 

吐完就明顯脫力的Charles趴在馬桶上，他半闔著眼，花了好幾分鐘的時間盯著Erik看，但是瞳孔裡沒有焦距。Erik的胃有些絞痛，他沒讓Charles喝過酒，還曾聽說過一些不勝酒力的人，因為短時間內過量飲酒而導致死亡的。但該死的他現在除了給Charles喝水之外束手無策。

 

「Charles，你現在覺得怎麼樣？」Erik焦急的問。

 

Charles的雙眼慢慢聚焦到Erik臉上，又過了幾秒鐘，他大概看清眼前的人是誰了。Erik驚慌地看著他眼裡的淚水緩緩匯聚，他還靠著馬桶座，臉部肌肉被擠成一個稱不上好看的形狀，一顆一顆淚珠從他側著的那一邊滑下臉頰。

 

「我已經不是胖丁了。」

 

Erik的心揪成一團，他輕輕撫摸Charles凌亂的棕髮。

 

「你不是。」

 

「但我也不是人類。」Charles吸著鼻子小聲說，「Erik，我是什麼？」

 

Erik的手僵在Charles的髮絲間，一整個下午他的腦袋裡只有Raven說的「道歉，Erik，道歉。」卻萬萬沒想到Charles會這麼問他。

 

情急之下，他想，他除了想到什麼說什麼以外，別無選擇。

 

「你是我的Charles，獨一無二。」Erik說，他放慢撫摸Charles頭髮的速度，低聲說：「Charles，對不起，我不應該那樣說你的。你的努力令人讚嘆，你是個人類，現在沒有人會懷疑這一點。」

 

「但你覺得我不是。」Charles執拗的說。

 

「原諒我，」Erik抓著他的左手，舉到自己唇邊。「我愛你，只是我沒有你聰明，還沒這麼快接受你已經徹頭徹尾是個人類的事實，但我現在知道我錯了。」

 

Charles看著他，表情看起來被感動了。這是個好現象。

 

「你不生我的氣了嗎？」Charles說，「不氣我跟同學們玩『發生關係』？」

 

Erik用盡力氣才沒讓眉毛豎起來，他深呼吸，提醒自己不能讓這一切前功盡棄，而這需要他不去想什麼是見鬼的「發生關係」遊戲。

 

「當然不氣，事實上我不該生氣的，親愛的。」Erik說，刻意忽視了心裡那個抗議的聲音。

 

Charles對他笑了，但接著又臉色一變，他們倆人都還來不及反應，Charles就往前一撲，哇的一聲全吐在Erik身上。

 

他們都愣住了，Erik從來沒想過他會有這一天。他待在自家浴室裡，身上那件所費不貲的睡袍上全是土黃色的嘔吐物，浴室裡臭氣熏天。Charles臉上寫著「死定了」，絕望的看著他。而他卻被這個情況給逗樂了。

 

他拍著Charles的背，悉心溫柔地幫他擦去了臉頰上的穢物。

 

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

Erik對Moira的感謝大概只撐了一星期。

 

自從他和Charles和好以後，Erik壓抑自己不用批判性的字眼去問他學校與交友的狀況。好在聰明的Charles──當然了，他一直都很聰明──都會主動告訴他。Charles每天回家的時間都提早了一些，有時甚至會刻意將磚頭也似的書籍搬回來讓Erik看見，不過他在家時通常都無法專注在那上面，而那當然只是因為Erik不同意自己得到的關注比書本還少。

 

然後，像所有的大學生一樣，Charles迎來了人生第一次期中考。

 

從沒考過試的Charles緊張的像隻小刺蝟。他不得不再度延長了待在學校與圖書館的時間，好練習寫長文式回答，並且找人指導。

 

在一個周六的清晨，Erik醒來，習慣性伸手摸摸了身旁人的腰部，但只摸到一個已經涼掉的空床位。他甚感吃驚的披上睡袍，走到餐廳時，發現Charles失神的坐在餐桌邊，兩邊的眼部下方有明顯的黑眼圈。

 

「嘿，怎麼了？」Erik說，他走到Charles身旁的空位上坐下。「從沒看你假日這麼早起過，睡不著？」

 

Charles轉過頭來看他，眼神是令Erik擔心的空洞。

 

「Erik，我為什麼要念大學？」他悲戚的說，「我無法畢業。」

 

Erik沉默了一會兒，接著無聲地站起來，到流理臺邊裝了一杯水，遞到Charles面前。

 

「我以為你念大學，是因為你喜歡研究基因與變種？」他謹慎地說。

 

「我喜歡研究，但我不喜歡考試！」Charles低潮的說。

 

「的確，沒有人喜歡考試，我們都是被強迫著去習慣這種制度的。」Erik絞盡腦汁，小心的挑揀措辭。「你只是──第一次接觸到，難免緊張。相信我Charles，如果你有認真在學科上的話，是很難不通過考試的。更何況你這麼聰明。」他看見了Charles迷惘的眼神，又補充道：「你只是需要不斷的練習，而我看到了，你在這一點上做的非常好。」

 

Charles的眉頭舒展開了一些，他拿起桌上的杯子，在Erik心驚的注視下灌了一大口。然後下定決心般放下馬克杯。

 

「我得出門了。」Charles說。

 

Erik看了一眼時鐘。

 

「現在才六點。」他困惑的問：「去哪兒？」

 

「去實驗室。」Charles回答。他腳步虛浮的挪到客廳，打開放在沙發上的後背包，檢查他所需的教科書都在裡頭。「我跟Moira約了，請她指導我的長文寫作。」

 

「──路上小心。」Erik乾巴巴的說，看著他吃力的背起像塌陷的大樓般直往下墜的沉重後背包，揮手跟自己道別。

 

Charles直到當天的晚餐時間才回到家裡。 _至少他還記得要共進晚餐_ ，Erik逼自己盡量朝好的方向去想，方能得以寬慰。但這種心情在看見Charles一邊吃晚餐一邊閉起雙眼，幾乎要把臉整個埋進湯碟裡時就煙消雲散了。

 

Charles這種早出晚歸的生活變成了常態。而Erik每天都在克制自己不要讓焦慮顯露在臉上。他甚至荒唐的想著「要是我大學念的是基因學就好了」這種不切實際的念頭，因為他是如此的想幫忙，但實在對於Charles的課業愛莫能助。

 

Erik思考了很久以後，決定把這一切的開端歸咎於Moira Mactacgert。

 

而這之後發生的事情，也讓他更深信自己沒有錯怪她。他是在一個周四的下午接到Moira的電話的。

 

「老天，Lehnsherr。」Moira十萬火急地說。「你能來哥倫比亞大學一趟嗎？」

 

Erik立刻皺起眉頭。

 

「Charles怎麼了？」

 

「我不方便在電話裡跟你說。」Moira說，她的語速像火箭一樣快。「快過來，拜託。」

 

「我還在工作。」

 

「那我晚上去府上拜訪。」Moira毫無拒絕餘地的說，然後她就切斷電話了。

 

她準時在晚上六點出現在Erik家門口，帶著詭異的驚惶。Erik打開門，剛想禮貌性的寒暄幾句，就被她一股腦兒的塞了一個粉紅色毛球到懷裡。

 

「這是──？」

 

Erik舉起那毛球，一看之下，腦中轟然巨響。那個生物有著一雙巨大的水藍眼睛，手腳短的像是要完全退化掉般，牠的頭上有一撮粉紅色的捲毛。Erik的腦袋當機了數秒鐘，而那隻胖丁埋在他胸口裡嗚嗚大哭了起來。

 

「牠是──？」Erik語無倫次的說：「這是──？」

 

「Charles，」Moira扶著額頭，看起來像是慌張的要暈倒了。「他變回胖丁了！」

 

第二場爆炸在Erik的腦海裡迸發。

 

「這是怎、」

 

「天哪──我不知道。」Moira摀著臉。「我很抱歉、我不知道──」

 

「嘿！冷靜點！」Erik大喝道，Moira被嚇傻了，Erik則因為哭聲二重奏少了其中一個音軌而稍微撿回了理智。「冷靜然後告訴我怎麼回事。」

 

Moira抽了抽鼻子，倒是真的鎮定多了。Erik懷裡的胖丁用力在他胸前蹭了蹭──大概是想抹掉淚水，然後才確定牠自己能見人──牠轉了180度，圓滾滾的身軀在Erik懷裡摩擦生熱，他罪惡的懷念起以前那段Charles像現在只有五公斤重的時光，覺得自己有點變態。

 

「如你所知，我在PeTA做義工──」

 

Moira才剛開口，Erik就忍不住打斷她。

 

「天哪，妳還在參與那個愚蠢組織？」

 

「我們救了很多動物！」Moira忿然道。「總之，我們今天下午接到一個報案，說是有一個生物擱淺了，我去到現場一看，是一隻、一隻、呆呆獸。」

 

她停下來觀察Erik的反應，但後者自認完全無法跟上這個話題，他回望著Moira，表情大概就跟她嘴裡說的生物一樣。

 

「一種神奇寶貝。」Charles憂鬱的解釋道。

 

「喔，嗯、呃、很好。」Erik乾澀的說，他完全不認為哪裡好了。

 

「是的，嗯，所以說，我們處理過Charles的案件──」

 

除了Moira跟他一樣被這超自然資訊席捲走所有認知，Erik真不知道還能如何解釋她說話時同樣一反字字珠璣的習慣，用了過多的連接詞。但是他手上正抱著一隻驗證超自然真實存在的胖丁，以上的假設似乎都沒有成立的理由。

 

「妳認為──同樣是神奇寶貝的Charles應該能幫上忙？」

 

「是的，」Moira說，她的聲調像被扼住脖子似的，她的臉也很像。「沒錯，而且你知道，呃，收容所並沒有適宜的設備和人員來照顧一隻神奇寶貝──」

 

她臉紅了，Erik當然也想起了過去的事。「我們有先進的儀器和設備，可以幫牠做全身檢查，也能觀察牠的習性。」他記得當時Moira是這麼說的。

 

「──所以我把牠帶回實驗室，然後，」Moira雙手一攤。

 

Erik到此時才想起一人一胖丁在門廊上跟一個女人對峙的畫面有多容易成為自然生態版頭條。他連忙把Charles抱進家門裡，Moira很有默契的跟了進來。Charles一進到室內就從Erik的臂彎中跳下，獨自一胖丁的跑到角落面壁待著。他和Moira並肩站在同一個水平線上無奈的看著這一幕。

 

「妳是在告訴我，Charles一見到呆呆獸就變回──這樣了嗎？」

 

Moira充滿憐憫的凝視著Charles那從後方看起來只是顆有兩隻尖耳朵的粉紅色毛線團。

 

「我能說什麼呢，事實的確是如此，就那麽一瞬間，牠原地縮小，然後陷在一堆衣服裡了。」

 

「把牠跟呆呆獸隔離開也沒用？」

 

「那隻呆呆獸現在還在我的實驗室裡。除非牠的影響範圍超過方圓一百公里，否則就我所知──應該沒有用。」

 

「妳並不肯定。」

 

「喔天哪，Lehnsherr，」Moira有些崩潰的問：「誰能肯定？」

 

Erik想，她是對的。這一切已經超乎他們從出生到現在的所學。他看著Charles落寞的背影心想，能怎麼辦呢？生命虐待我們，我們只能學習著接受。

 

「牠這樣也挺好的。」Erik說，試著挑了些傷害性低的詞句。「很可愛，大家都喜歡牠。」

 

Moira轉過頭，煩惱的瞪著他。「我們該如何通知校方牠──必須註銷學籍？」

 

Erik清楚的看見Charles的兩隻耳朵動了一下，接著牠氣呼呼的轉過身，三步併做兩步的奔到他們腳邊，手上拿著一支原子筆不停揮舞。

 

「妳不能註銷我的學籍！」牠尖叫著表示：「我還要考期中考！」

 

「可、可是──你這個模樣要怎麼考試呢？」Moira為難的說。

 

「妳看到了！我會拿筆！」Charles繼續吵鬧不休。「我現在就能在妳臉上畫出一隻呆呆獸！」

 

Moira丟給Erik一種「牠長得那麼可愛，個性怎麼如此暴戾？」的驚恐表情，可惜，Erik是站在Charles這邊的。

 

「妳應該幫Charles申請個特殊生考試。」Erik心不甘情不願地當起家長。他終於能體會到別的父母對於「我的孩子最聰明、最可愛」這條信念的執著。

 

Moira大概是被他們兩個的瘋狂給嚇跑的。

 

Erik在她走後，抱起依然氣得膨脹起來的Charles，被牠鼓著腮幫子轉向他的可愛模樣給正面擊中。天啊，他無法欺騙自己，他懷念這個。但是另一方面Erik又不得不憂心，萬一Charles的下半輩子一直都是這樣，他該怎麼辦？

 

他跟Charles對望了一會兒後，痛苦的看著Charles的大眼睛又慢慢地充滿悲傷。Erik不喜歡這樣，他的胖丁該快快樂樂的做自己想做的事，他們也該快快樂樂的做愛做的事。他沉默地把Charles抱到房間裡，Charles一看見床就掙扎了起來。

 

「Erik，我還不想睡覺！」牠抗議道：「我書還沒讀完！」

 

Erik充耳不聞的把牠塞進被子裡，自己隨後擠了上去，再把牠撈回懷裡。Charles哇哇大叫，牠最有攻擊性的兩隻短手被Erik給制住了，只能胡亂踢著腳。但此時Erik一點也不想擔心未來不曉得會不會發生的事情，他只想好好重溫一下抱著這隻胖丁的感覺。

 

「噓，Charles，」他說，「就一會兒，讓我就這樣一會兒。」

 

 

TBC.

 

 

久違的胖丁查又回來賣萌啦~

給大家看看憤怒表示「我會拿筆」的胖丁

 

以及呆呆獸

然後~ 本子的封面設計出來囉！更新在[印調裡](https://goo.gl/forms/yuby0aZjM9Tg26Uw2)


	17. Chapter 17

Moira果真在五天後寄來了一封信，文字間載明學校能夠進行單獨的特殊生考試，並列有一些顯然是校方臨時討論出來的條款，若考生須要做此安排，簽名後交還給教務單位即可。Erik放下信，冷不防就被在他腳邊緊張轉悠的Charles給一把搶去閱讀。

 

「讚嘆美國。」Erik說。他揉了揉胖丁的耳朵，發出滿足的嘆息，被Charles略感嫌惡的躲開。「讚嘆人道主義。」

 

Charles讀完信卻落寞的放下。

 

「信上說我還是得去學校，由Moira監考。」牠憂心忡忡的說。「我這個樣子要怎麼去學校？」

 

Erik把牠從地上撈起來，放在自己大腿上。Charles很自然地就往他懷裡窩，這其實是件有趣的事。因為胖丁的體積大，身體裡卻大部分是空氣所以體重並不重。一般情形下，如果Charles發現自己不能剛剛好嵌在抱著牠的人胸前，牠就會下意識的把氣體放掉、調整自己的身體大小。Erik由上往下看著Charles一碰到他的大腿後就明顯開始縮小的頭頂，心中無限憐愛。

 

「我會想辦法的。」Erik保證道。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik的解決之道其實很簡單也很不高明──他直接向校方提出需要一間隱密的教室，由他開車抵達門口後，用大衣包裹著可以縮放自如的Charles進入考場。或許有了Moira這個助理教授作為內應，校方竟然很快地就接受了。

 

於是到了考試那一天，Erik讓Charles藏在自己胸前的大衣裡，下車時見到Moira已經依約在考場前等待，他對Moira使了幾個眼色，覺得自己好像電影裡什麼特務似的。但對方只還給他一個 _你眼睛抽筋嗎_ 的困惑表情，轉身指示Erik跟隨她入內。Erik悻然跟著她走進建築物裡，正要一同進入教室，卻又被Moira擋了下來。

 

「家長不能進入考場。」

 

「我不是他的家長！」Erik怒道。

 

「那你是他的誰？」Moira漫不在乎的問，她顯然一點也沒興趣知道Erik的回答。「總之只有Charles跟我能待在裡頭。你去外面散步吧。」

 

Erik罵罵咧咧的被趕了出來，在考場外頭怒氣沖沖的站了約半小時，才漸漸認清這兒壓根沒人在乎他的事實。他惱怒的踢了踢飄到走廊上的落葉，想著自己居然忘了問考試必須進行多久才會結束，他可無法一直傻傻地站在這兒，還是四處走走好了。

 

他再度望了一眼教室內，Moira坐在最前方的講台上，面前放著一大疊文件，正在安靜的打發監考時間。而在教室深處，隱約可見一撮晃動的粉紅色絨毛，大概便是振筆疾書的Charles。撇除坐在特製超高椅子上、辛苦埋首於考卷中的特殊生是隻胖丁以外，一切看起來再寧靜正常不過了。Erik扒了扒頭髮，調頭決定去看看這間他一年必須付出一萬多美金的學校。

 

哥倫比亞大學的校區不大，且緊鄰著哈德遜河與晨邊公園，周邊商家很少，氣氛非常悠然靜謐。Erik一邊想著「這真是個念書的好環境。」一邊閒逛，間或停下腳步來看著抱著厚重課本的學生們一臉肅穆的在做考前衝刺。如果來的時節是平時，應該能看到他們三三兩兩坐在草地上或門廊間討論課業和笑鬧吧。這離他好遙遠的學生時代，想起來卻又像是前幾天的事。

 

Erik越走越懷念學生時代，感傷的肚子都餓了。穿過校區之後是一條一條規劃的方正又乾淨到離譜的街道，這就是他對紐約又愛又恨的地方。愛的是這樣井然有序的市容非常具有國際風範，連帶的也讓在這兒工作的他與有榮焉；恨的是──像現在這種時候，他一間小餐館也找不著。

 

Erik大學時代都是在加州度過的，他熱愛舊金山的漁人碼頭，那兒拜發達的觀光所賜，商家櫛次毗鄰，人們輕易的就能找到各國料理。就算只是買條熱狗和一球冰淇淋，在海風徐徐的港邊散步都是種享受。那裡什麼都太多，擁擠的塞在數個碼頭之間。海鷗、海獅、陽光、人、垃圾、嘈雜。Erik卻不小心陷在只有歡笑的回憶裡，花了太久的時間才好不容易在冷清的曼哈頓路邊找到一間咖啡廳，他為自己和Charles買了兩個三明治。

 

然後──就是在這個時候，他看見了。一開始只是四團粉紅色，上面覆蓋著絨毛，看起來太令人驚恐的熟悉。它們在樹叢裡，路人們不過就把它們當成是四個可愛的花苞。但是這即將入冬的季節哪兒會有什麼花苞？Erik定睛一看，發現那是四隻如同兔子般尖尖的長耳朵。

 

他帶著過快的心跳，在不引起旁人注意的情形下向那兒移動。四隻粉紅色耳朵彷彿感受到有人正在欺近，也開始緩緩地朝另一邊挪去。Erik皺起眉頭，小心翼翼地走過去，在有信心的距離下以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，一手一雙的捉住那四隻耳朵。

 

「噗可可可可！」

 

Erik輕輕一提，兩顆粉紅色的腦袋就出現在眼前，牠們的額前有兩撮熟悉的捲毛，眼睛就像Charles的一樣又大又藍，但是重量重了不少、體型驚人的龐大。牠們驚恐地眨著眼回望Erik，大氣都不敢出。

 

「你們是什麼？」Erik震驚的低聲說。「你們差點被別人發現了，知道嗎？」

 

那兩隻疑似放大版胖丁的生物面面相覷，然後揮舞著短短的手噗噗啾啾的說了什麼。Erik一頭霧水的看著牠們

 

「你們不會說人的語言？」Erik問。「你們和Charles是什麼關係？」

 

聽到Charles這個名字，兩隻生物更激動了，牠們發出的音量簡直像是大叫，Erik連忙將牠們往樹叢中塞了一點兒。

 

「知道了，知道了，我帶你們去找Charles。」Erik說，緊張的左顧右盼。「你們能把自己縮小嗎？這樣子我沒辦法帶著你們。」

 

聞言，那兩隻生物立刻開始吐氣，就如同Erik習慣看到的那樣，牠們像Charles調整自己體積時迅速扁了下去。看見有生物可以從到Erik腰間高的體型，一下子縮小成能被他一邊一個搋進自己懷裡的體積，足以排上Erik一生中十大不可思議了。但是，自從遇到Charles之後，這世界上還有什麼能使他意外呢？

 

他抱著胸前鼓鼓的大衣快步朝哥倫比亞大學走去，一路上想著「這生物真是容易受騙啊幸好是被我撿到的。」在校園裡他花了點時間尋找Charles的考場。那兩隻生物的重量讓Erik宛如抱著兩顆最大磅數的啞鈴在奔跑一樣，一開始還游刃有餘，時間一拉長就令人喘不過氣。

 

他在脫力之前終於找到了那間教室，就這麼剛好，代表著考試結束的下課鐘聲響起；卻又這麼剛好，Erik被一聲驚駭的尖叫無情地貫穿耳膜。

 

他懷裡的兩個笨重生物被嚇得用力抓住了他的胸，Erik痛地嘶了一聲，他從沒料到自己有一天會在這種情況下被襲胸。另一方面，他極其擔心考場裡發生什麼事。Erik短暫考慮過Moira還不知道這種新的生物，就這麼闖進去似乎不太妥當，但轉念一想，她比自己還多見過一種神奇寶貝，再看到一種大概也沒什麼好令人擔心的。於是他一腳踢開教室的門，兩隻類胖丁從他的大衣之間滾了出來，鼓起腮幫子吸氣並膨脹成原來的大小。

 

「怎麼回──事？」

 

Erik大喊的尾音卡在喉嚨裡，因為他眼前的景象讓他大感震驚、一點心理準備都沒有。Moira摀著嘴跌坐在地上，身邊散落了好幾張用藍色墨水寫滿文字的試卷紙。Charles站在她面前，還是個胖丁的形狀，但牠在發光，就像他在Erik懷裡進化的那一天。

 

從Erik大衣裡跌出來的兩隻類胖丁生物見到這個情形先是愣住了，接著噗可可可可的大叫，開心的揮舞著四隻短手在教室裡跑來跑去。Moira錯愕的看著這一幕，同時又要分心去注意發光的Charles，雙眼完全忙不過來。但Erik可不關心其他的事情，他看著Charles的身體迸射光芒、身軀及四肢拉長、頭顱縮小──逐漸的變成人類的外型。心裡無限驚喜。

 

最後Charles身上的光芒歛去，光溜溜的站在那兒，茫然的看向其他人。Moira的視線從他的臉部向下徘徊到了脖子、胸膛、腰部，接著她再度尖叫，迅速遮起了自己的雙眼。Erik連忙脫下大衣包裹住Charles的身體。

 

「恭喜你──呃，再一次進化？」Erik乾澀的說。

 

「不，」Charles拉緊大衣，似乎稍微鎮定了一些。「這次不像進化──我感覺比較像是──先前我被強制取消了變種能力，但現在那個作用已經消失了──」

 

他比劃著手勢說，接著他忽然閉上嘴，吃驚地看著前方。Erik回過頭來，發現另外兩隻被他帶回來的神奇寶貝正傻愣愣的望著Charles。

 

他們視線相接了好一陣子，然後那兩隻生物相互對看，接著用力閉上眼、搖晃頭部，口中發出尖銳的叫聲。

 

「啊、」Erik連忙道：「Charles，我得跟你介紹──」

 

Charles在Erik還沒說完時便張嘴打斷了他。

 

「爸？媽？」他震驚的叫道。

 

 

TBC.

 

 

最近好多事情都擠在一起，希望我不要最後一事無成啊T_T

最後照樣手動來個[胖丁查印調連結](https://goo.gl/forms/pE1L2fHCS35X2kNC2)


	18. Chapter 18

誰都知道Erik是逼不得已的，他開始「養」起了Charles的父母。噢，或許不是誰都知道，但Moira是最不能逃避責任的人。

 

「嘿，我也被迫養了一隻呆呆獸！」Moira總是用這件事堵他。「你再抱怨，我會把呆呆獸帶去你家。」

 

那甚至不能算是個威脅，如果Moira知道Erik其實偶爾挺想看看Charles呈現胖丁的模樣的話。但是Charles對那樣的狀況肯定是不樂見的，就這點上來說，Moira真是用最狠戾、最不見血卻最有效的方式踩到了Erik的痛處。

 

事實上，Charles的父母──Brian和Sharon──是Erik見過最面善心惡的生物了。如果把他們外貌的可愛值拿去除以他們的善良，得出的數字大概繞著地球寫一圈都寫不完。Erik是在帶回他們隔天的晚上獲得這個結論的。

 

他在考試結束那天開車載著兩人和兩隻胖可丁──胖丁的進化型，Erik當然無法理解胖丁的生態，這種生命體在進化之後為何還能生出胖丁，是Erik不懂也不會費心去理解的永恆之謎了──回家時，就看見Brian和Sharon對著人類型態的Charles噗噗可可的嚷著，雖然在Erik的耳裡聽起來是一串沒意義的叫聲，但根據Charles的表情看起來，那可不是什麼讓人舒服的內容。當Erik問起時，Charles也都只會回以一個勉強的笑容，口是心非的說：「沒事。」

 

他們回到住處，Erik和Charles分食起他在街上買好的三明治，兩隻胖可丁眼巴巴的抬頭望著他們，兩雙眼睛好像會說話似的，那讓Erik一下子不小心將Charles的胖丁型態和眼前的胖可丁連結在一起，於是心軟的將手裡的三明治遞給他們。

 

誰知道Brian──或是Sharon，Erik分不出他們倆──看見遞到自己面前的三明治，便冷哼著撇過頭去，用圓圓的屁股撞開了Erik的手。Erik豎起眉毛，正想站起來把牠們倆給趕出家門，就被Charles低聲阻止了。

 

「Erik，牠們是不吃人類加工過的食物的，」Charles說，「牠們只吃生菜和水果。」

 

「你的意思是牠們不屑吃人類的食物吧？」Erik挖苦的說。

 

兩隻胖可丁用更高分貝的音量哼了一聲，晃著耳朵，並肩背過身，將粉紅色的屁股秀給Erik看。這種挑釁的動作讓Erik簡直氣炸了。

 

「嘿，」Charles討好地對兩方人馬說：「冰箱裡有些甘藍菜和番茄，桌上也有蘋果呢。」

 

Brian和Sharon聞言就蹦跳著去這兩個地方取來食物，於是四個生命體呈現水火不容之勢，安靜地各自啃著手裡的晚餐，在電視前迅速結束這尷尬的一頓。

 

就寢的安排當然是Erik和Charles照舊，他可沒大度到讓兩隻憑空冒出來的胖可丁睡自己的床，就算牠們是Charles的父母也一樣。反正牠們看起來對於隨處躺下當床也蠻自在的。

 

Erik睜著雙眼仰望臥室的天花板，想著他是怎麼讓自己落入現在這般田地的，過了幾十分鐘、也許幾小時了還無法入睡。接著他感覺到Charles的小腿暖烘烘的貼上他的，才發現對方也一樣。

 

「你決定告訴我了嗎？」Erik側過身，面對著他說。

 

「什麼？」Charles問道，聲音裡毫無睏意。

 

「你的父母為什麼會出現在這裡？」Erik說，「還有你們平常都住在哪兒？為什麼我們對你們這樣的物種一無所知？」

 

Charles沉默了一會兒。

 

「Erik，你問的問題需要很長時間的解釋。」他疲勞的說。「首先你必須先知道的是，我的父母和大部分的神奇寶貝一樣，是不了解人類的，而且對於人類有很差勁的印象，」

 

「真典型。」Erik乾笑著說。

 

「牠們來這裡，是想帶我回去。」

 

Erik的背脊瞬間繃直了。

 

「什麼？」

 

「這不該讓你這麼意外的。」Charles悶笑道。「畢竟你知道，我就是從這樣的環境裡逃出來的。」

 

Erik十分認真地看著他，但在昏暗的房間裡，他無從得知Charles是不是感受到了他的焦慮。

 

「你會想回去嗎？」

 

他想，他非常確定Charles笑了，溫暖而堅定的那種。

 

「別開玩笑了，Erik。」他說，「我的基因學博士學位還沒拿到呢。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

隔日早上，Erik必須去公司，而Charles必須去學校，兩隻胖可丁順理成章地必須留在家裡。Erik有過一次收留神奇寶貝的經驗，倒也沒想太多，就這麼安心地去上班了，殊不知這正是悲劇的開始。

 

當夜晚來臨，他離開辦公室回到家裡，一打開門就震懾的站在門口長達數分鐘之久，眼前的景象彷彿是某種電視劇裡才會出現的案發現場──他和Charles的書報被撕爛了，散了一地、衛生紙屑滿天亂飛、冰箱門被打開到最大角度，裡頭的食物被全部掏了出來，部分被啃食到一半，部分則散落在廚房的地上。他沙發上的抱枕也慘遭毒手，呈現半開的狀態把裡頭的棉絮全暴露了出來。

 

Erik覺得下頷痛痛的，過了一會兒才意識到那兒可能快脫臼了，連忙用手將它推了回去。接著他的理智被憤怒給完全淹沒，他猛然衝進了客廳，看見自己的拳頭已經紅得不像話。他要揪出那兩隻搗蛋王，狠狠教訓牠們一頓。

 

「Brian！」Erik怒吼道，整個房子彷彿都在搖晃。「Sharon！你們在哪裡？你們死定了！」

 

他的大吼大叫大概掩蓋了Charles開門的聲音，因為當他眼眶發紅的轉過身時，才看見Charles站在門口的錯愕身影。

 

「怎麼回事？」Charles驚駭地問：「家裡被搶了嗎？」

 

「哪個笨賊會花時間把書和雜誌撕成碎片？」Erik咆哮道：「一定是你那對好父母做的！」

 

Charles瑟縮了一下，Erik扭頭向家裡深處找去，屋子裡靜悄悄的， _牠們究竟畏罪潛逃到哪裡去？_ Erik喉嚨發乾，心臟怦怦狂跳， _逮住這兩個該死的粉紅色渾球_ ，他想， _我要好好抽牠們的肥屁股_ 。

 

他繞了一圈都沒在房子裡找到那兩隻胖可丁，在回到客廳時聽見了一點隔著牆壁傳出來的動靜，Erik迅速抬起脖子，像隻獵豹般盯著那面牆，外頭便是倉庫了，難道Brian和Sharon會在那裡？

 

他狂亂的打開門朝倉庫衝過去，Charles戰戰兢兢的跟在後頭，顯得非常憂心。倉庫的紅外線燈在感應到他們的動作時就自動亮了，Erik看見他空曠的倉庫裡有著兩個像放大版鴕鳥蛋的橢圓形身影，他像舉起獵槍一樣舉起手上的皮帶，惡狠狠地說：「你們兩個！」

 

前方一點動靜都沒有，Erik緩步欺近，眼裡的兩隻胖可丁外貌逐漸清晰，他正準備發難時，一瞬間看清了眼前的情形：一隻胖可丁奄奄一息的躺在地上，另一隻則滿臉淚痕的抬起頭，無助地望著他。

 

「什、」

 

胖可丁噗嗚嗚嗚的大哭，衝過來巴住了Erik的大腿，差點把他撞倒在地，但這下Erik倒罵不出來了， _這是什麼情況？_ Erik愕然的想著， _壞人怎麼好像變成我了？_ Charles旋風般掠過他身旁，跑到躺在地上的胖可丁身邊，心急地蹲下查看。

 

「爸？」Charles扶起Brian的頭，左右查看牠的情況。「你怎麼了？」

 

Sharon放開Erik的大腿，像動畫一樣潑灑著淚珠啪噠噠的又奔向Charles，噗噗哇哇的叫著。Charles側過頭認真地聽，然後他的視線移向了倒在倉庫中為數不多的物品旁的一支掃帚。接著倒抽了一口氣。

 

「Erik！」Charles臉色發白的說，他吸氣的聲音急促而尖銳。「我爸爸──吃了你的掃帚。」

 

Erik完全無法跟上進度。

 

「什麼？」他愣愣地問。

 

「喔，我的天。」Charles急得眼眶裡都是淚水，用毫無文法的句子說著：「掃帚柄，他好奇咬咬看，能夠咬下來，所以他吃進肚子裡了。」

 

Erik這才注意到那把掃帚只剩下原來長度的一半。這不難解釋為什麼Brian看起來快不行了──如果你也吃了半條掃帚柄，那些尖銳的木屑會怎麼樣對待你的食道和胃？

 

Charles跟另外兩隻胖可丁還束手無策的坐在倉庫地板上，Erik則想通這件事的嚴重性。他當機立斷的走向前去，伸手抱起用微弱的聲音哀嚎的Brian，Charles和Sharon起先還十分害怕的看著他，大概是怕殺紅眼的Erik會趁機狠狠折磨這隻虛弱的胖可丁。 _我是人類，我才是該最有人性的那個。_ Erik在心裡翻著白眼，但忍住了沒說出來。

 

他來到車庫，指示Charles打開後座的車門，小心地把Brian放進去。Sharon毫不猶豫地跟著跳進車子裡。Erik關上車門，繞到駕駛座。

 

「我們要去哪裡？」Charles憂慮地說。

 

「除了動物醫院，我們沒有選擇了。」

 

他邊說邊坐進了車裡，Charles跟著鑽進了副駕駛座，兩隻眉毛簡直打結在一塊兒。

 

「可是──這樣子我們──就曝光了。」

 

Erik發動了引擎，車子震動了一下甦醒過來，後座傳出Brian被顛到的痛苦嚎叫。Erik將視線投向Charles。

 

「你爸爸的命重要，還是你們有沒有曝光這件事重要？」Erik實事求是地說，他的車滑下車道，駛進黑夜裡。「曝光的事情，有錢就好解決，這是人類社會的不二法則。」

 

 

TBC.

 

胖可丁是胖丁的進化型，也就是說要不是Charles進化成人，他應該是要進化成爸媽那個樣子的

Sharon和Brian做的事，就跟所有小皮蛋寵物在家會做的事一樣

碰上Erik只能說倒大楣啦，要不是有人以命要脅XDD

吃掃帚柄這種行為是我之前聽一個室友說他養的狗幹的好事

就被我拿來當作題材了

 

 

另外，我昨天從台中搬回台北

上一次搬家應該是十七年前的事，根本不記得搬家有多痛苦

打掃了一星期，從小小的房間裡清出十幾袋垃圾與資源回收

一個人生活兩年竟然可以多出這麼多雜物，真是太可怕了

然後因為一直在做勞力工作，期間還恰逢生理期

昨天一回到台北，我就死在床上

所以最近幾天，本文的進度很緩慢

但總之，我回到又愛又恨的台北，算是開始新生活

最近又要整理台北的房間，好把我台中帶回的東西收納起來

這會是多浩大的一個工程啊…

嗚嗚需要胖丁的救贖


	19. Chapter 19

Erik從沒去過動物醫院，以前連養活自己都有困難，所以他從來不養寵物。他搜索枯腸，回憶起同事裡只有恩沙巴奴爾家裡有養一條叫做Magneto的杜賓犬。他的手指停在手機電話簿裡，屬於恩的號碼的那個聯絡人上，回憶起很多事情，但最後都直指向了一個結局──恩與他素來交惡，不過Charles的出現讓一切有了微妙的改變，至少讓Erik願意按下撥號鍵。

 

恩接聽的聲音聽起來跟Erik一樣意外而困惑，但他很快的報了最近的動物醫院地址，並且告訴Erik，醫生是他們都認識的人，事情會很好處理。

 

Erik花了幾秒鐘回想，但完全沒印象自己有認識哪個獸醫師，直到把洩了氣扁塌塌的胖可丁抱進診療室時，看見站在診療檯邊的高個子壯漢，才猛然明白過來。

 

「怎麼是你？」Erik不可置信地叫道：「你不是個專業攝影師嗎？我記得你叫──Logan？」

 

「難道恩沙巴奴爾的正職就是個專業彩妝師嗎？」

 

Logan冷漠的看了他一眼，但是視線掃到Erik懷裡抱的生物時，他手上原本拿著的一個不知名醫療工具鏘鋃一聲掉在金屬的診療檯上。

 

「那、那是什麼？」他震驚的問。

 

「胖可丁。」Erik迅速用最簡單的字句解釋，不管這聽上去多瘋狂。「他是──Charles的爸爸。」

 

Logan看向Charles的眼神就像在看一群瘋子。

 

「是真的，這不是整人節目！」Erik大聲說。「拿起你的聽診器，看看牠，你就會明白牠是活生生的！」

 

Logan仍舊一臉錯愕的呆呆站在原地。Erik嘖了一聲，把只能用細碎音量呻吟的Brian放到診療檯上，從口袋裡掏出手機，撥號給恩。

 

一分鐘後，拿著Erik的手機跟恩通話的Logan臉上才逐漸撤下那個驚愕與懷疑的表情。Sharon噗可噗可地揮舞著短手亂叫，在他腳邊瘋狂的繞圈圈。

 

「拜託你，」Erik用生平少見、低聲下氣的語氣說：「不要把看過這種生物說出去，還有，盡你所能的救牠。」

 

Logan看向Charles，後者早已哭的一句話都說不出來。Erik連忙又加了一句。

 

「我給你Jean的電話！」

 

Logan的肩膀晃了一下，他的嘴角噘了起來，Erik猜想那可能是平時叼雪茄所練出的一個反射動作。

 

「你認為我是會向你勒索的那種人？」Logan不可一世地說，「我是獸醫師，別汙衊我的職業，我一定會救活牠的。」

 

「拜託你了。」

 

Logan在把他們全趕去診療室外時，按住了走在最後的Erik肩膀把他轉向自己。他微皺著眉頭，表情有些兇惡的看著Erik的眼睛。Erik瞬間感到有些胃痛。

 

「你有辦法的，對嗎？」Erik謹慎地說。

 

「當然，」Logan低聲說，「我只是想要說──你還是要給我Jean的電話。」

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

他們坐在診療室外頭附設的座位上，準備熬過不知需要多久時間的等待。Erik過了約半小時，手心開始出汗，才發現Charles不自覺地緊緊握著他的手。

 

他凝視相握的手，心裡泛起一種前所未有的感覺，又溫暖又甜膩。從發現自己性取向的少年時期開始，Erik就不知道這會是什麼滋味，他幻想過，也跟一些對象嘗試過，但從來沒有像這樣。他們有著平凡人的煩惱和無奈，這場景完全稱不上浪漫，甚至可以說是悲慘的，可是他們可以給對方力量和希望，迎頭面對所有難關。

 

他使力回握Charles的手，Charles回頭看著他，露出一個比哭還可憐的笑容。

 

「讓牠們待在這裡還是太危險了。」Charles說。他的腦袋靠過來，抵在Erik肩上。「人類世界的東西對牠們來說都是新鮮的。」

 

「我相信你有過一樣的時期。」

 

Charles噗的一聲笑了。「我做的功課遠比牠們來的多了，再混進人類社會以前，我就讀過一些書，有基本的常識。」

 

Erik搬弄著Charles蒼白的手指。他們互相摩娑。

 

「那是個什麼樣的地方？」Erik問道，「你的家鄉？」

 

「就像所有童話故事說的一樣。」Charles用彷彿十分遙遠的聲音說：「如果有一天，你被一個獵人帶到森林裡，獵人告訴你你的繼母想要你的命，但他無法下手，於是放你在森林裡自生自滅。那麼你在森林裡遇到的不會是七個小矮人，而是我們。」

 

「聽起來不像是真的。」Erik低笑道，「你們救了很多人？但為什麼沒有這個世界還是不知道你們的存在？」

 

Charles笑了起來，神情有些得意。

 

「精神系的神奇寶貝能夠抹除他人記憶。」

 

Erik不知道該說什麼，和Charles相處過了這麼久，他竟然還是再次被這個超現實的解釋擊潰了。他們沉默地相互依偎，走廊上一片寂靜，只有診療室內傳出的一些不知名悶響牽動著他們的每一根神經。Erik思考了很久，終於決定鼓起勇氣詢問一個他一直視之為禁忌的話題。

 

「你們的能力這麼多元，為什麼你還不被接受呢？」

 

Charles沒有立刻回答，壓在Erik肩膀上的重量減輕了，Charles坐直身軀，把玩著自己的手指。

 

「因為我喜歡人類文明。」他低聲說。「有一些被我們救過的人類──嘗試捕捉我們，因此我家鄉那兒是盡量不跟人類有接觸的。像我這樣的胖丁，被排擠是能被理解的。」

 

Erik立刻將他的手掌捉了回來。

 

「我們結婚吧。」他非常突然地宣布。

 

Charles驚愕地回望他。

 

「什麼？」

 

「我應該要好好策畫一下，有個浪漫的燭光晚餐或是遊艇派對，然後向你求婚，但是──我只是突然覺得，還有什麼好猶豫呢？」Erik一鼓作氣地說，他停下來喘了口氣。「我們相愛、生活在一起，我們吵架然後和好，我們確定在彼此的陪伴下會快樂，而且我們能一起解決所有事情。所以──」

 

這是個糟透了的求婚場所，凌亂的求婚詞，還有極度不適合的時機。如果是愛面子一點的對象，大概會賞Erik一巴掌然後分手，但是Charles──那個既奇怪又美好、既聰明又傻氣的Charles，就這麼睜著一雙水汪汪大藍眼凝視他，感動到不行。

 

「老實說，我前幾個小時一度以為你想殺了我父母。」Charles說，然後他們一起笑了。

 

「能怎麼辦呢，誰教牠們是你父母。」Erik板起臉孔說：「不過牠們還是得把我的房子恢復原狀。」

 

Charles又噗嗤的一聲笑了。他舔弄紅唇，濃情密意地看著Erik臉上的每一處細節。他們之間的距離越來越短。Erik撫摸他可愛的臉頰、再順著蒼白的皮膚移到下頷處，手指輕輕捏住Charles的下巴。

 

「你願意跟我結婚嗎？」Erik輕柔地問。

 

「噢，Erik，」Charles湊了過來，含著笑意說：「我當然願意。」

 

Erik閉上眼，等待嘴唇碰到對方柔軟濕潤紅唇的美妙觸感。忽然間，他的胸口被一個龐大、柔軟、又有類似氣球觸感般有彈性的玩意兒給撞開。他的耳邊傳來Charles意外的驚呼，張開眼時只見一隻脹成兩倍大的胖可丁擋在他們倆中間，氣憤地揮舞著短手對Erik噗噗可可的尖銳叫著。

 

「天哪。」Erik惱怒的擦了擦落空的嘴唇，對Sharon斥道：「你兒子在跟我上床，不管你接不接受這個事實！」

 

「Erik！」

 

Sharon似乎更生氣了，她的身體又開始膨脹，臉頰因為過多的氣體而憋成一個很極限的形狀。Erik愣住了。

 

「牠在做什麼？」

 

Charles連忙從背後抱住他的胖可丁媽媽，輕輕拍她的臉頰。胖可丁頗是氣憤地回頭瞪著他。

 

「別氣，別氣，Erik說話就是那樣，他不是壞人。」Charles柔軟地說，一邊向Erik拋去一個不贊同的表情：「Erik，胖可丁不好鬥，牠們生氣的時候通常也只會不停吸氣，比較誰能夠膨脹的更大，可是太過頭的話對牠們的身體很不好。」

 

Erik有一種想笑的衝動，但他知道這對現況沒有幫助。

 

「看起來牠們比你的脾氣好多了。」Erik說，他必須吸緊口腔內壁才不至於笑出來。「牠們不會連環巴掌？」

 

「嘿，那是因為牠們進化過！」Charles抗議道：「我小時候也是被連環巴掌打到大的！」

 

Erik再也忍不住哈哈大笑了起來。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik醒來的時候，全身都麻麻的。他花費平常的五倍力氣才能移開壓在他身上的胖可丁、以及Charles的頭顱，然後吃驚的發現他們竟然就這樣睡在診療室外面。手錶上的指針告訴他，從Brian進入診療室後已經過了五個小時。

 

Erik剛想站起來，雙腿就因為血液不流通所造成的麻木而動彈不得。診療室的門非常剛好的在這時候被打開了，Logan一邊摘除沾滿血跡、看起來怵目驚心的醫療用手套一邊走了出來，滿臉疲倦。

 

「你們在這裡啊。」Logan說，「考量到時間緊迫，而且胖──什麼丁的根本不在常人所知範圍內，我就跳過請主人簽同意書這個步驟，直接幫牠動手術了。待會你再去櫃檯幫我簽。」

 

「沒問題的，謝謝。」Erik說。他終於站起來，覺得雙腳沉重的像拖了十幾隻胖可丁在走路一樣。「牠情況怎麼樣？」

 

「我們把牠胃裡的木屑都取出來了。」Logan搖搖頭。「幸好及時送過來，牠的胃裡有些穿刺的傷口，但現在狀況挺穩定的。這幾天牠必須住在我這裡。」

 

Charles和Sharon也醒了，胖可丁很是諂媚的奔到Logan腳邊磨蹭。令人吃驚的是，Logan竟然吃這一套，那不好惹的硬漢表情瞬間軟化了不少。Erik驚嘆的想著，這才叫做百煉鋼成繞指柔。

 

「牠也留在這兒吧。」Logan說，彎腰把Sharon抱了起來，Sharon開心的趴在Logan胸口撒嬌。「牠跟裡面那隻是一對？」

 

Erik忽然有種被背叛的感覺──他的意思是，Logan也是人類吧？胖可丁對人類的厭惡跑哪兒去了呢？難道是因為Logan的特殊髮型而讓這隻胖可丁產生什麼誤會了嗎？

 

「你得小心牠們搗蛋。」Erik說，「連掃帚柄都能吃了，還有什麼做不出來？」

 

Logan再度露出那個驕傲並且討人厭的歪嘴笑容。

 

「Lehnsherr先生，我是個獸醫師。」

 

 

TBC.

 

下一章！本文終於迎向完結篇！


	20. Chapter 20

據說胖可丁本身擁有治癒他人的能力，因此在治癒自己上也是令人吃驚的神速。不出三天的時間，Erik就接到Logan從動物醫院打來的電話，表示他可以擇日來接他的「寵物」回家。

 

Erik特地挑了一個周末的晚上，Charles去了一個基因學的研習營，已經連續一周都不在家。Erik心情愉悅的來到醫院，張開雙臂迎接兩隻胖可丁。Brian看見他就頗為熱情的撲了過來，Sharon一臉「看在你救了我丈夫的份上，就不跟你計較了」的高傲模樣，哼著鼻子，蹦跳過來彆扭的牽住Erik的手。

 

「牠們是神奇的生物。」Logan說。「打個商量，以後這種生物要是曝光了，讓牠們來我醫院裡幫忙如何？」

 

他走過來摸摸Sharon的頭，後者瞇起眼愉悅地叫了兩聲，看起來很舒服。Erik掛著笑意的臉頰抽了一下， _這吃裡扒外的傢伙_ 。他用力咬住自己的口腔內壁。 _計畫、計畫_ 。

 

「這你恐怕得先問過Charles還有牠們本身的想法。」Erik擺出自己最誠懇的表情說。

 

在回家的路上，Erik十分好心情的打開收音機，隨著電台播放出的旋律哼起歌。兩隻胖可丁在後座噗可噗可的叫著，大概也是跟著哼了起來。

 

「你們知道嗎？」Erik用柔軟的音調說：「我這幾天有研究過你們，就像Logan說的，你們是神奇的生物。」

 

胖可丁們似乎很受用，開心的在他的沙發上彈跳。這真是瘋狂，Erik甚至完全不明白牠們的叫聲代表什麼意義，但牠們卻可以聽懂他？

 

「我們應該要好好相處。」他友善的繼續說：「畢竟我們都愛Charles，對嗎？」

 

他將車子駛入車庫，牽著兩隻胖可丁來到家門前。那兩個小皮蛋看起來非常開心能回到家──或者是說遊樂場──笑的兩雙眼睛都變成新月狀。但是Erik打開門的那瞬間，牠們看見了屋內的情形，立刻都沉默了下來。

 

房子裡與牠們離開時並無二致，滿地的紙屑和棉絮，各種物品亂七八糟的四散在不該屬於它們的位置上。

 

「噗可？」

 

Sharon和Brian被Erik攆進了門裡，砰咚一聲，面朝下的趴在地上。牠們有些害怕地小聲叫著，抬起頭來試圖看清Erik的表情，不過只能看見在逆光之中，Erik用力將大門關上，發出轟然巨響，兩隻胖可丁嚇得跳了起來，互相依偎在一起顫抖。

 

Erik轉過頭來，對牠們露出一個牙齒過多的恫嚇笑容。胖可丁似乎洩了氣，縮小成只有原來的一半體積，Erik居高臨下的看著牠們。

 

「和平相處的首要條件──把帳算清楚。」Erik說。

 

他揮了揮手上一支十幾年前在做簡報時會用到的指示棒，上頭還有一個橡皮手掌的造型，當年只是為了在枯燥的簡報中增加樂趣而製作的，後來雷射筆的發明讓它永遠進入了倉庫的角落，但此時在Erik手上成了最實用的教鞭。接著他一邊一個，將抹布扔在兩隻胖可丁的臉上。抓準牠們用短短的手吃力拿下蓋住雙眼的抹布的瞬間，讓牠們目睹自己撫摸教鞭的恐怖畫面。

 

「我說過，這幾天我一直在研究你們。」Erik把手上的指示棒凹過來又凹過去，發出一些很可怕的聲音。「你們有非常強的治癒能力，而且我也不認為我能傷害你們，所以──我猜，拿對付Charles的方法對付你們還是有點效果的。」

 

Brian雙眼泛淚地撲到Erik腳邊，使出最強力的撒嬌攻擊，但Erik完全無動於衷，他狠心的將牠推回原處。Brian摔進Sharon懷裡，嗚嗚嗚的叫著。

 

「現在，把我的房子打掃乾淨！」他陰惻惻地命令道，指示棒唰的一聲指向兩隻胖可丁的鼻子，像個冷血無情的蓋世太保：「在完成打掃之前不准吃飯，敢偷懶的話──我會用這個把你們搔的喘不過氣來，聽到了嗎？」

 

Brian和Sharon拿著抹布，一邊尖叫一邊噴淚地跑開了。Erik滿意的看著牠們開始認命清除地板上的紙屑，自己像個大爺般一屁股坐到沙發上，悠哉開始看電視。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

即使Erik跟恩已經可以算是盡釋前嫌，他在邀請辦公室的人參加遊艇派對時還是有些猶豫。恩在同事的眼裡一點變化都沒有，像往常一樣穿著全套深藍色西裝來辦公室、沉默地做著自己的工作，但最近他看著同事們欲言又止的表情確實增多了。Erik思忖了一會兒，最後還是硬著頭皮走到恩面前。

 

「啊，Lehnhserr，」

 

恩竟然在他開口之前搶了發言權，Erik有些尷尬的閉上嘴，心裡卻鬆了一口氣，至少他不必擔綱開啟話題的困難工作。恩將一個信封袋塞進Erik手裡。

 

「這是給你的。」

 

「這是什麼？」

 

信封袋裡鼓鼓的，像是放滿了紙類。他一頭霧水的打開，驚愕的發現裡面是滿滿的一百元大鈔。

 

「那個，」恩又露出那種會讓Erik噁心一把的靦腆的表情。「上次Charles當我的模特兒──」

 

「你真的拿冠軍了？」Erik震驚的問。

 

「不，我沒有。」恩說，他看起來卻沒有一絲失望的樣子。「我只拿了第三名，但是──評審裡有人看到你跟Charles的幕後照片，非常中意。他邀請我到好萊塢工作。」

 

Erik看著他，大腦有點當機。

 

「什麼？」他說，「你的意思是──」

 

「我跟他簽了合約，並且在前天遞辭呈了。」恩說，「就做到這個月底。」

 

Erik很想說些「太可惜了。」、「那真是公司的損失。」等冠冕堂皇的場面話，但卻什麼也說不出來。恩本來也有些期待的看著他，但在兩人靜默了一段開始令人感到尷尬的時間之後，恩清了清喉嚨，打破沉默。

 

「另外，那位評審對你和Charles很感興趣。希望能跟你聯絡。」恩說，「我能把你的電話給他嗎？」

 

Erik糊里糊塗的答應了。恩拍了拍他的肩膀，又坐回位置上繼續他的工作。Erik步伐虛浮的走回自己的座位，花了太久的時間才想起自己要說的話都還沒說。

 

「恩沙巴奴爾！」

 

他大叫對方的全名，這方式絕對稱不上友善，引起辦公室裡半數人的關注，恩也有些愕然的看向他。

 

「那個，」Erik嚥了口唾沫，「離職前，記得來參加我和Charles的遊艇派對。」

 

恩給了他一個嘴角抽搐的微笑。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

Erik喜歡海。從他的少年時代，一直到出社會工作，他的生活圈中從來都少不了海，那也是為什麼他決定自己一生中最重要的經歷都必須在海上發生。

 

在一個天氣逐漸轉暖、即將入夏的季節，他牽著Charles的手，舉起酒杯和來參加的親朋好友們對敬。他腳下踩著承租兩日的豪華遊艇，背後是上紐約灣的美麗夕陽和大廈林立的現代化曼哈頓。在自由女神的見證下，他大作場面的向Charles求婚。

 

在接下來的派對裡，所有人不要命地跳舞，把遊艇踩地嘎吱作響。Erik的──不知道該叫做寵物還是準岳父母──兩隻胖可丁也開心地晃著身體，穿梭在人們之間討摸摸。Raven、Hank、和Jean圍著恩與Charles，非常專注的在聽他解說他是如何產生造型的靈感。Betsy以及Kitty在擺弄各種姿勢，Logan十分專業的指示她們站的位置，以求拍出最好效果的照片。Summers兄弟對於穿著無袖汗衫來參加派對的Logan似乎非常有意見，每當Logan使力拿起他沉重的攝影機，手臂上出現賁起肌肉，Scott和Alex就會發出噓聲，眼神既羨慕又忌妒。Moira大概是這場盛事中最顯尷尬的人，但Sean非常積極的與之攀談，倒也沒落單。

 

Erik想，他的人生實在太美滿了。他有很多的缺點，還有Charles。

 

他含著笑意望向Charles，卻剛好目睹了慘劇的發生。Charles在恩、Raven、Jean以及Hank的面前開始急速縮小，身上冒出粉紅色的絨毛，他的白色西裝像被丟棄般嘩的一聲落在地上四散開來。Charles圓滾滾的身軀跌坐在其中，一開始似乎沒明白過來發生了什麼事，牠低頭看了看自己短到不行的雙手和雪橇般的腳。

 

Erik差點捏碎了手裡的杯子。Charles為什麼又變回胖丁了！？他立刻將矛頭指向一臉大事不妙的Moira。

 

「妳！」Erik怒道：「妳把那隻呆呆獸帶來了？」

 

「嘿，冷靜點，Erik。」

 

Sean往前踏出了一步，試圖擋在Moira面前。但三兩下就被Erik撂倒了。

 

「我不能把牠單獨留在實驗室！」Moira用拔尖的聲音說。「你這個遊艇派對是要過夜的，沒有人照顧牠！牠會沒東西吃！」

 

「妳可以先告訴我，讓我把牠隔離開來！」

 

「我以為把牠放在最尾端的艙房就沒事了。」Moira越說聲音越小。

 

他們一起看向被Raven抱起來的Charles，兩隻胖可丁歡天喜地的在Raven腳邊蹦蹦跳跳，試圖搆到Charles。但後者低落的把臉埋在Raven懷裡。

 

「一周後我們就要舉辦婚禮了。」Erik咬牙切齒的說：「妳最好保證在那之前Charles會恢復原狀。」

 

「嘿，這就是牠的『原狀』。」Moira心虛地說：「上次──牠大概是過了五天左右恢復成人型的，我想如果要趕上婚禮──應該沒問題吧。」

 

Erik不想再跟她多說，那對事情一點幫助也沒有。他快步朝Raven走過去，從她手裡將Charles接過來。

 

「別擔心。」Erik滿頭大汗的說，「你來得及在婚禮前變回人類的。」

 

「噢，Erik，有一件事我一直找不到適合的時機告訴你。」Charles說，他看起來憂心忡忡。

 

「什麼事？」

 

Charles熱切又緊張的看著他。

 

「你得先答應，不管我說什麼你都不會對我的父母不利。」

 

「我為什麼要對牠們不利？」Erik有些莫名的說：「我答應你，說吧。」

 

Charles吞嚥了一口，牠不自覺地放掉一些氣體，身形縮小。Erik對這一點都不陌生，他早就歸納出來，這是胖丁和胖可丁緊張或害怕時的自然反應。

 

「其實，Leech──就是那隻呆呆獸，是我父母帶來的。」Charles小心翼翼的說：「Leech也是隻變種呆呆獸，他的能力是──消除別的神奇寶貝的變種能力。」

 

「什麼？」Erik看了腳邊那兩隻似乎也感覺到大禍臨頭的胖可丁，「所以說，牠們知道要怎麼馬上恢復你的變種能力嗎？」

 

Brian和Sharon蹦跳著奔到Logan身旁，躲在他的腳後跟處。Erik拋給牠們一個「你們兩個！有你們好受的了！」的咬牙表情。

 

「Erik，胖可丁是治癒型的神奇寶貝。」Charles說，「只要牠們願意，我就能立即擺脫這個狀態。」

 

Erik閉上眼，強迫自己冷靜下來。非常好，這是Charles的父母給他的考驗。他深呼吸，再吐氣，深呼吸、再吐氣。重複了幾個循環後。他走到Logan面前，蹲下看著慌亂後退的兩隻胖可丁。所有人都靜悄悄的看著他們。

 

「請你們恢復Charles的變種能力。」Erik說，盡量讓聲音聽起來誠懇。「下周我們就要結婚了，變成這樣的Charles會很為難的。」

 

Sharon撇過頭，Erik幾乎可以聽見她哼了一聲。 _這傢伙。_ Erik咬牙。

 

「求你們？」他說。「我知道強迫你們打掃，讓你們很不開心──」

 

「Erik？」Charles驚訝的插嘴道：「你強迫我父母打掃？」

 

「但是你們撕爛了我和Charles的書、扯壞了我的抱枕、毀了我冰箱裡所有需要冷藏的食物。」Erik自顧自地說：「我想我們扯平了，重新來過，好嗎？」

 

本來看起來就很意志不堅的Brian用他圓圓的身軀撞了一下Sharon，似乎在說服她答應。

 

「這就對了，」Erik加把勁繼續說：「你們喜歡Logan？我會常讓你們去找他，畢竟Brian有時候還是需要Logan再看看胃部的復原狀況。」

 

Logan突然笑了出來，但大概同時在極力阻止自己，所以他發出來的是一個很古怪的「噗呵」聲。Erik抬眼瞪他。

 

Brian的兩隻耳朵垂了下來，他再度推了推Sharon。後者終於有些動搖了。她不是很願意的叫了一聲噗可。

 

「你們很愛Charles，我能夠感覺得出來。離開你們熟悉的環境，來到紐約這個危險的城市，真可以說是豁出性命了。」Erik說，「但是，看到Charles快樂，不是更重要的事嗎？你們一定也有發現進化成人類後的Charles比以前快樂多了吧？」

 

Sharon看了一眼鬱鬱寡歡的Charles。氣悶的嘟起嘴。

 

「我愛Charles，我們想要像你們一樣，一直陪伴對方。」Erik伸手去摸Sharon的頭，這隻向來對他不是很友善的胖可丁這次沒有躲開。「求求你了，完成我們的心願吧。」

 

Sharon因為洩氣而縮小了一些，根據牠的動作來看，那應該是嘆氣的意思。牠跟Brian指著Charles，張開嘴，一種奇妙的無聲共鳴穿入在場所有人的身體。Erik懷裡的Charles發出熟悉的光芒。牠的身軀和四肢逐漸拉長、緩緩變成人的外型。在眾人驚奇的注視下，他身上的光亮消失，再度成為一個美麗的裸男。

 

女人們尖叫著背過身去。Charles和Erik旁若無人的對彼此傻笑。於是在場男性們被噁心了一把，也跟著轉身不看。

 

他們在夕陽中又笑又淚地接吻。帶著所有人的祝福。

 

一周後，他們的婚禮在奧赫卡城堡舉行。Erik定的服裝標準只有一個字：「粉紅色。」女士們全部穿著粉紅色的小禮服或晚宴包參與、男士們則著實花了一番心思才在身上藏了粉紅色的飾品。最作弊的屬Logan和Moira，Logan領著兩隻胖可丁大剌剌的入場；而Moira則再次帶了呆呆獸來，她將Leech交給Erik特地請的維安人員，一整個婚禮都笑的張揚跋扈。

 

婚禮的一切就如同預想中的美好而瘋狂。Erik在晚宴的舞會上摟住Charles的腰，跳著步伐凌亂的舞蹈，舉目所見的人們都笑的像傻瓜。

 

Erik想，他的人生實在太美滿了。他有很多的缺點和朋友，還有Charles。

 

 

End.

 

 

終於把這個故事寫完了

最後統計字數，竟然破了我的預估，大約是6萬3千字

仔細想想，寫這篇的時候就像寫一夜情時

中間一度手感跑掉，並且現實生活發生巨大改變

我也從來沒想過我對一個CP的熱情能堅持三年，甚至更久

感謝一直等待我的讀者們

你們的回饋對我來說都非常珍貴

接下來5/6我會在歐美翁場次與大家見面

同時公布一下，本文除了本子以外

另外還計畫製作書籤以及帆布提袋(限台灣場販與通販)

帆布提袋最近還在請廠商打樣

打樣一次收費很高，但為了給支持我的人最好的

我真的是不計成本的在做

先給大家看一下上一次打樣的成品

<http://imgur.com/Y5aZ0l3>

圖是請Lingi大大幫忙畫的唷~超級可愛

收到樣品後我覺得深色底似乎不太符合這個故事

所以改成粉色底和黑色線條另外再打樣一次

之後有新消息都會在噗浪公布~

最後再手動轉一次印調，此印調會在4/24前截止

<https://goo.gl/forms/AaCzD1h981QVqh6s1>


End file.
